Miel y Caramelo
by Aidelaire Malfoy
Summary: Zabbini le hace una apuesta a Draco, que este prefiere rechazar, pero al darse cuenta de que su amigo Nott, tiene razón decide aceptar. Pero nadie más puede saber de esta apuesta. ¿Quién sabe como terminarán las cosas? Dramione * R. Martínez
1. Desafío a escondidas

Hola, :) Che, miren .. yo, el cuento este ya lo había subido como "Ni Hablar" pero ahora le cambié el nombre y cambié un par de cosas en el cap este, si lo qieren leer lo leen, sino no, porqe no cambia MUCHO la historia, y no afecta la trama de la historia, o sea .. bue, no importa, si qieren lo leen, sino no .. xD pliss, agregenme es mi mail ese, )

**Capítulo 1**

**Desafío a escondidas**

Hacía frío. Mucho frío. Como la sala común de Slytherin estaba pintada y decorada con colores opacos y muy pálidos, esto hacía que el helado viento que fluía por las ventanas se hiciera más fuerte. Estas con los vidrios de distintos tonos de verdes, la alfombra verde y negra, y al igual que el resto, los sillones también negros. Los primeros días de Howgarts siempre eran fríos, pero todos los alumnos de Slytherin estaban acostumbrados.

- ¿Cómo estás Pansy? – preguntó Zabbini sentándose en el sillón de la sala frente a la chimenea. Acababa de llegar del Gran Salón, ella no lo había visto venir porque estaba en el sillón que daba a la ventana, y no a la puerta.

- Bien Blaise, ¿y tú? – respondió la muchacha con voz de hartazgo, sabiendo qué venía.

- No me quejo, tengo muchas cosas por hacer, aunque hay cosas más importantes que la escuela – dijo moviéndose hacia el sillón donde su amiga estaba. Acercó su rostro al de ella.

- Ya te dije mil veces que no Blaise, estoy con Draco ahora, y lo quiero mucho. Y nada de lo que hagas o digas nos separará – dijo empujándolo suavemente -, aparte, el también me quiere a mi – añadió en un tono egocéntrico y orgulloso, frunciendo los labios.

- No lo entiendo, ¿Qué le ves? El chico es un estúpido, ni siquiera es lindo, tampoco es inteligente, y no se si sabes, pero el te usa. ¿No te diste cuenta? Yo soy mucho mejor que el - comentó igualando la cara y la actitud de la chica. Se recostó sobre el respaldo del sillón pasando su brazo por atrás de los hombros de la chica.

- Bueno, para tu información, Zabbini – dijo levantándose del sillón – el no me usa, aparte es mucho mejor que ti, es precioso, sexy, lindo, seductor y... tiene un trasero firme y hermoso – suspiró derramándose lenta y nuevamente sobre el sillón al lado de Blaise.

- Pfff – bramó furioso el, sin el mínimo intento de disimularlo – ¡¿eso es todo lo que se te ocurre?! ¿Estas con el solo por eso? Yo soy igual que el, y aún mejor. El solo enamora a las chicas por su apariencia física, no porque sea romántico ni nada, créeme... Malfoy nunca podría enamorar a alguien, el tampoco podría querer a nadie. Tiene el corazón de piedra – Le espetó a Pansy, todavía sentado en el sillón.

- Eh... Yo si estoy enamorada de el. ¿No me escuchaste cuándo dije que es súper hermoso, el más lindo de todo el mundo? – dijo Pansy poniendo énfasis en las últimas tres palabras. Zabbini tenía razón, el la usaba. Ni Pansy se creía eso y si ella le hacía quién le importaba, ella no sabía nada, era una estúpida. Zabbini se lo creía aún menos, todos sabían que ella estaba con Malfoy nada más por su apariencia física, y a ninguno de Slytherin le importaba mucho eso, a Draco menos. No sabía porque, pero lo hacía. Claro que a nadie de la casa le importaba nada que tuviera que ver con lo emocional, y a Draco, menos.

- Créeme, yo soy mucho mejor que el – le aconsejó acercándose nuevamente a la chica.

- Déjame preguntarte como es que si tu eres mejor que yo, no tienes novia, Zabbini – dijo una fría y divertida voz detrás de ellos dos.

- Malfoy, me asustaste... – Respondió Blaise, tratando de escapar de esa incómoda situación. No le tenía miedo a Malfoy, pero era él el que mandaba en Slytherin, y podría hacer o decir cualquier cosa para que hacerlo ver como un tonto.

- Hola Draco – saludó Pansy con una tonta sonrisa en el rostro, pero el no prestó mucho interés. Draco se dejó caer en el sillón enfrente de ellos dos y su novia fue corriendo como un chihuaha a sentarse en su regazo, entrelazando sus manos en su cuello como si fuera una stripper.

- Contéstame Blaise – dijo Draco levantando las cejas, con sorna, acariciando las piernas de Pansy – Pansy, ¿porqué no te vas por ahí a presumir que estás saliendo conmigo? – soltó con tranquilidad con la mirada todavía fija en su amigo, como si fuera una cosa normal, y claro que lo era. Pansy asintió con la boca abierta y una leve sonrisa y se fue saltando hacia una mesa que había allí cerca a molestar a unas chicas – _dios... _– se lamentó esta vez mientras la miraba, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

- Si es que te parece tan pesada, ¿por qué estás con ella? – murmuró Blaise tratando de abrirle a Draco la mente.

- Resulta que a veces me da pena, aparte... Besa como los dioses – explicó con un aire sarcástico, mirando el lugar dónde había desaparecido su novia, luego soltó una risita y se volvió hacia Blaise – dime Zabbini, ¿Qué tanto la quieres a Parkinson?

- Más que tu seguro. La llamas por su apellido, ¿es que no sabes su nombre ni siquiera? – dijo y al ver que Draco no contestaba sonrió con satisfacción de una manera muy desagradable dejando ver sus blancos dientes que podrían hasta brillar en la oscuridad. Claro que el sabía como se llamaba, pero no le importaba en esos momentos.

- Bueno, eso no importa, ahora volvamos a donde estábamos... Dices que no puedo "enamorar" a nadie. ¿Qué acerca de Pansy? – dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior y señalándola con un rápido movimiento de cabeza

- ¡JA! Buen intento, Pansy se enamora de cualquiera – le contestó con un tono de amenaza.

- Bueno, pues no lo está de ti.

- _De ti tampoco_ – pensó para sus adentros – Aún así... Las demás también están detrás de ti, no porque estén enamoradas. Solo te miran el trasero todo el tiempo, y el pelo, que es lo único bueno de ti...

- Ya te atrapé a ti también, ¿no Zabbini? – dijo guiñándole un ojo - ¿Son ellas o tú las que me miran el trasero? – preguntó soltando una carcajada.

- Hola Draco, Zabbini – Dijo con frialdad Theodore que acababa de llegar. Theodore Nott era un muchacho también de Slytherin, que se llevaba bien con Draco, pero odiaba a Blaise. Parkinson le daba igual, casi ni le hablaba.

- Te hago una apuesta Malfoy – le dijo al ver que Pansy volvía, apretando los dientes y arqueando una ceja con una sonrisa llena de pura maldad – tienes que enamorar a una chica, en 1 mes... O mejor aún, 3 meses te doy, si lo haces... Haré cualquier cosa que quieras. ¿Interesado? – Draco lo miró con desconfianza, Pansy se había sentado de nuevo en su regazo. Aunque solo estaba jugando con el pelo de Draco, no escuchaba una sola palabra de su conversación.

- ¿De quién se trata? – preguntó con el ceño fruncido – te apuesto a que voy corriendo a enamorarla en una semana – le aseguró poniendo énfasis en las últimas dos palabras.

- Oh, créeme... Esta es una pieza difícil para tu colección de chicas, según me han contado – dijo todavía con la ceja alzada con un tono frío que daba miedo.

- Vamos Draco.

- Ni loco.

Estaban solos en el pasillo de las mazmorras, Malfoy adelante con Theodore suplicándole desde atrás, hacía aún más frío que en la Sala Común, pero estaban acostumbrados.

- ¿Qué problema hay? Es solo una chica --

- ¿Sólo una chica? – Le espetó con un tono frío, dándose vuelta bruscamente, haciendo que Nott casi se choque con el - Es una sangre sucia, una Gryffindor. Ni hablar, prefiero antes comerme los calcetines de Crabbe y Goyle. No la tocaría ni por error – le dijo Malfoy a Theodore – Prefiero perder mi apodo del _Conquistador _a perder mi reputación – le recordó orgulloso. Nott no podía evitar reprimir una risa cada vez que escuchaba ese apodo, siempre le había parecido una estupidez. Pero esta vez no lo hizo, estaba demasiado enojado.

- No lo puedo creer – dijo con un intento de calmarse Nott, que fue en vano - ¡No lo puedo creer Draco! Es tan solo una muchacha más y no le quieres hablar solo porque es una "sangre sucia" – le gritó Theodore perdiendo la paciencia.

- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué estás así? Tengo razón, es una sangre sucia... – lo interrumpió Draco. De repente su amigo se abalanzó sobre el, y lo estrujó contra la pared – Diablos Nott, ¿Qué demonios te pasa? – pero Nott estaba rojo de la furia, lo agarró por el cuello de la camisa, conteniéndose para no pegarle, Malfoy estaba... asustado.

- ¿Quieres saber que demonios me pasa? – le susurró Nott - ¡¿EH?! – dijo ahora gritando – todo este tema de la maldita sangre, ¿Que importa? Granger será una Gryffindor, una sangre sucia, o como la quieras llamar. Pero eso no la hace inferior, es más, sabe más que todos los de Slytherin juntos. ¿Porque todos los de Slytherin se fijan SOLO en la sangre? ¿No tiene nada de importante, que sea una buena, linda por dentro y fuera, inteligente, bondadosa y confiable persona? Tal vez no sepas esto Malfoy – dijo ahora soltándolo al darse cuenta que el mismo ya estaba más tranquilo, pero seguía temblando un poco por toda la adrenalina que le había causado el tema – pero Hermione me ha ayudado cuando estaba mal, y me sirvió de mucha ayuda. Eres la única persona que lo sabe, no porque me avergüence, sino porque me da miedo de que le puedan hacer algo. Digo, no hablo muy seguido con ella, pero... La verdad es que me cae muy bien.

Draco estaba pálido, estaba boquiabierto, con los ojos abiertos y con el entrecejo fruncido. Se dejó deslizar por la pared hasta quedar sentado en el suelo.

_Dios, Draco, estás siendo tan débil. Solo porque Nott te ha dicho todo eso, ¿vas a hablarle a una sangre sucia y hacer que ella se enamore de ti, solo para cumplir con una estúpida apuesta y para que luego cuando la hayas cumplido y la dejes, ella te siga por todas partes como un perrito faldero? _dijo su propia voz en su cabeza, se levantó bruscamente del suelo agarrándose la cabeza, por un segundo, todo empezó a dar vueltas, no hablaban de cualquier persona... Hablaban de Granger, Hermione Granger. La que por los últimos tres años y ahora en el cuarto año de Howgarts seguiría siendo, o se suponía que seguiría siendo, una insufrible sabelotodo, una Gryffindor, una sangre sucia.

- No, no... No, no... No lo se Theodore – dijo Draco finalmente con un tono confuso –No es cualquiera, es.. Es Granger – dijo conteniendo una mueca de asco – no, no lo creo, lo siento, pero...

- Dios, Draco. ¡Por dios! ¿Sabes que? Antes te respetaba, pensé, en los primeros años que eras una buena persona, que lo de la sangre era solo una estupidez que te pasaba por haberte contagiado de tus amiguitos, y que solo los copiabas, nunca supe que te daban tanto asco estas cosas, pero bueno... Es tu... tu vida. Sigue siendo un insufrible... racista, no se que es lo que pretendes. ¡Es una persona más! – soltó Nott, se había calmado, pero no entendía a Draco. No entendía a nadie – Me decepcionas Malfoy – dijo, giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió a la sala común, dejando a Draco solo con la cabeza agachada en el pasillo.

Theodore estaba sentado en la biblioteca, parecía que estaba esperando a alguien... Leyendo un libro gigante, azul y lleno de polvo. Pasaba las páginas, aburrido, y poniéndose impaciente o tal vez apurado, movía su pie rápidamente. Volteó para sus alrededores y sus verdes ojos se encontraron con unos grises fríos.

- Malfoy, ¿Qué haces aquí? – esperó tranquilo algún comentario sarcástico de parte de Draco, pero al ver que se sentaba a su lado calmado y de una manera suave se acomodaba en la silla se sorprendió - ¿Estás bien?

- Si, ¿porque no lo estaría, idiota?

- Ahí esta – dijo soltando un bufido, Draco pareció indignado por el comentario, pero aún así, no pudo reprimir una risa. Lo miró y luego dirigió sus ojos a la mesa.

- Lo haré – dijo por lo bajo, borrando la sonrisa del rostro.

- ¿Qué? – le preguntó con los ojos como platos a su amigo.

- Lo haré, haré la apuesta de Granger y... Y eso – comentó sin mostrar la repulsión que sentía dentro al darse la idea de lo que tendría que hacer – pero al mínimo intento que ella tenga de hacer algo raro, o algo... Me retiro –replicó, con los ojos todavía clavados en la mesa.

- De acuerdo, no importa. Vale el intento - Draco se volteó hacia el y frunció los labios esbozando una muy pequeña sonrisa.

- ¿Podrías contarle a Blaise por mi? Dile que no le diga a Pansy, ni a nadie. Y que el tendrá que hacer algo también, pero que todavía no se que cosa.

- Claro – Draco volvió a mirar la mesa, pero Nott se quedó mirándolo por unos momentos, y luego sin mostrar incomodidad ni nada siguió -, no me importa si logras cumplir la apuesta o no, siempre te tendré respeto. Y siempre te seré fiel, aun cuándo los demás te odien. Estaré siempre de tu lado.

- Gracias Theodore – contestó con sorna, al escuchar las palabras "aun cuándo los demás te odien" se puso las manos tapándose en la cara -, ahora nada más tengo que pensar en cómo empezar.

- ¿Cómo empezar que cosa? – preguntó una suave voz que acababa hablar detrás de ellos. Los dos se voltearon con los pelos de la nuca erizados, ¿qué harían si alguien se enterara de que un Slytherin se iba a juntar con una Gryffindor? Draco se paró bruscamente de la silla tirándola al suelo, allí estaba. Había cambiado desde el segundo año, su pelo estaba más... Calmado, por decir de alguna manera. Solía ser como un mar, pero ahora la marea había calmado y las olas, cesado. Sus castaños ojos eran hermosos y sus cejas parecían delineadas, con una perfecta forma. Su piel parecía suave a la distancia y estaba más bronceada que antes, tenía algo en el rostro atractivamente seductor, aunque las pecas en la nariz le daban una apariencia de una tierna niña. Tenía los dientes cambiados, los tenía blancos y perfectos. Al darse cuenta de que la había estado contemplando por unos minutos, sus mejillas tomaron un leve sonrojo.

- ¿Y a ti que te importa Granger? – dijo el también dándose cuenta de lo que había pasado, Hermione se encogió de hombros y no le importó, luego Draco dirigió su mirada a Theodore, quién le hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza, diciendo que esa no era la mejor manera de empezar – Quiero decir... Eh... Que, cómo... Cómo empezar con mi informe, de... Eh... De pociones, si me es muy difícil concentrarme – dijo confuso. Luego miró a Theodore como preguntándole si así estaba mejor y este hizo un gesto con la mano, y una cara rara diciendo que mejor que antes, pero que más o menos. Malfoy se puso una mano en la nuca y agachó la cabeza, ladeándola un poco, con el pelo tapándole los ojos. El rostro de la muchacha se torno de un color aún más rojo. El muchacho también estaba cambiado. En primer y segundo año se echaba el pelo hacía atrás y tenía los dientes de leche, que parecían los del nene de la cajita de las barritas de Kinder. Y solía ser un poco más regordete que hasta ese entonces, no era gordo, pero ahora estaba demasiado flaco, y el pelo le llegaba un poco más allá de las orejas. y lo tenía en una manera más... salvaje, le quedaba mejor. Y aunque el pelo se los tapara casi todos, sus ojos resaltaban más. Nunca había notado el color de estos, eran de un color gris iceberg, podrían ser hermosos, pero la frialdad que aportaba, por parte suya, en cada mirada les sacaba cualquier intento de encanto. Su cara había tomado una forma rara, su cuadrada mandíbula habría hecho que Hermione dejara de mirarlo, pero para ella le daba un algo... un algo sexy. Hermione se quedó mirándolo, y el ni siquiera lo notó, y cuando lo hizo la miró con una ceja arqueada y rió para sus adentros, sin poder reprimirse, le dedicó una sonrisa, le salió natural, para nada forzada. Theodore tenía razón, no era tan fea después de todo, aunque el nunca lo admitiría. _Ya te tengo en mis redes Granger _

No podía creer que Malfoy, Draco Malfoy le había sonreído, ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

- Ah, bueno... Si, si quieres, puedo... Eh... Ayudarte - Hermione no pudo creer que haya dicho eso, al parecer Theodore tampoco, y Draco menos. Buscó el rostro de Theodore en busca de alguna respuesta o consejo del muchacho – digo, estoy ayudando también a Nott, así que... Si quieres los puedo ayudar a los dos, por separado o --

- No, no.. Juntos será mejor – sugirió Theodore, asintiendo con la cabeza.

- Ah, ¿si? – interrogó Hermione con el entrecejo fruncido.

- Ah, ¿si? – preguntó al mismo tiempo Draco, con los ojos tornados.

Sus miradas se encontraron y fue un segundo, tan solo un segundo, pero pareció mágico. Draco desvió su mirada hacia Theodore. _Dios Draco, demasiado deprisa. ¿Qué te pasa? Cálmate, es la primera vez que le hablas sin insultarla, tranquilízate... _

- Si, podremos conocernos mejor, o... Algo – Draco lo miro confuso, al igual que Hermione – Vamos Draco, únetenos, estamos recién empezando.

- Eh, me gustaría, pero tengo que ir a... Al gran salón, me voy a encontrar con Crabbe y Goyle, tenemos que hacer... Un par de cosas, entonces adiós Theodore. Oh, – Draco se acercó a Theodore y tuvo que pasar por al lado de Hermione, y cuando la rozó sintió una especie de pinchazo, se froto el brazo, pero luego siguió y le susurró al oído – Recuerda de decirle a Zabbini – Nott asintió con la cabeza – adiós Granger - Draco sin siquiera pensarlo se acercó a Hermione y le dio un beso en la mejilla, claro que ella no lo devolvió. No sabía de que se trataba todo eso, se puso totalmente colorada y Malfoy también al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, Theodore lo miraba con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, pero no le dio importancia y así y sin más salió de la biblioteca, avergonzado por su debilidad.

Hermione no pudo reprimir una sonrisa, fue la primera vez que habían tenido una conversación decente, pero estaba muy contenta.

- Bueno, entonces... Pociones, ¿eh? – dijo ella, esbozando una gran sonrisa.

Al cabo de unas horas Draco estaba molestando a chicos de primer año y se puso a pensar en que mal había quedado con Granger y con Nott, bueno. Más con Granger que nada, y también con el... Dios, ¿Cómo y por qué diablos la había besado? ¿Cómo pudo ser tan estúpido para no contenerse? Granger sería hermosa, inteligente, bondadosa y todas las cosas que Theodore dijo acerca de ella, pero seguía siendo una sangre sucia. Se limpió los labios con la manga y luego se miró el lugar de su brazo dónde la había rozado en la biblioteca, se froto con la mano y sin darse cuenta, sonrío. Decidió volver a la biblioteca a ir a buscar a Theodore, tal vez ya habían acabado. Lo acompañaría y el mismo le diría a Zabbini.

- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te gusta? – la interrogó Theodore mientras guardaba los libros en la mochila, ella se había puesto roja cuándo se acordó de aquel sentimiento cuando Malfoy le besó la mejilla, hacía unas horas atrás, volteó hacia su amigo y borró la sonrisa de sus labios, aunque el todavía seguía sonriendo.

- ¡JA! – trató de disimular Hermione y luego soltó una risita nerviosa - ¿Malfoy? Pfff, si seguro. No es más que un engreído, no me gusta, es más, lo odio. No soportaría estar con el ni un segundo en la misma habitación – Mintió Hermione. Solo lo había visto ese día y, si era verdad que lo odiaba, el siempre la había tratado mal y le había hablado de maneras que no eran necesarias, puesto que ella nunca le dijo nada para que el la tratara de esa manera. Pasaron unos segundos, Nott se había puesto nostálgico y serio.

- No te creo – dijo y sonrió. Hermione rió.

- Te juro que no me gusta, no se porque todas están atrás de el, claro que solo están atrás de el porque es como el... "Rey" del colegio y de Slytherin, o lo que sea, pero... No le veo nada. Créeme, lo detesto – Dicho esto, la muchacha guardó con rabia el ultimo libro que quedaba sobre la mesa, recordando todo lo pasado con Malfoy. Luego sintió una fuerte punzada en la sien, como si algo malo estuviera a punto de suceder. Levantó la mirada hacia su amigo, quién la miraba preocupado y triste – lo siento, es que... Hay veces que me exaspera, pero aún así, cuando hoy lo vi --

- ¿Sabes que, Granger? Yo pensaba trabar una amistad contigo, pero al ver que tu piensas que soy un engreído al que detestas, pues... ¡Olvídate! Vámonos Nott – Saltó Malfoy a la conversación, con la sangre hirviéndole, Theodore no sabía que hacer... No siempre tenía que hacerle caso a Malfoy, aparte Hermione estaba mintiendo, claro que no le caía muy bien Draco, no lo conocía y el siempre la trataba mal, pero si solo lo hiciera ver que ella estuvo todo el tiempo sonriendo por haberlo visto y por el, estaría seguro de que no le hubiera gritado. Aparte, cuando se vieron, el pudo ver que algo surgiría de eso, pero al parecer se había equivocado – ¡¿No me oíste Nott?! – le volvió a gritar Draco. Su amigo frunció los labios.

- Adiós Hermione – le sonrió y le hizo un gesto con la mano, salió por la puerta de la biblioteca a paso apurado, dejando a Draco y Hermione solos. Draco la miró con desprecio y frunció la nariz, luego dio un fuerte suspiro y salió detrás de Theodore. Hermione no sabía que pensar. ¿Tendría que seguir a Malfoy? Si, eso sería lo mejor. Después de todo el había dicho que quería ser su... Amigo. ¿Malfoy? Un momento muy raro, pero ahora el estaba enojado con ella. ¿Es que no había oído lo que estaba por decir al final? Bueno, claro que no. Aparte, fue lo mejor, que pasaría si se enterara que le parece lindo y que siente algo por el. Ni siquiera ella estaba muy segura de que era, igual... Malfoy también la odiaba... O eso parecía. Hermione se levantó de la silla y salió de la biblioteca ahí estaban, los dos, hablando. Se daba cuenta que Malfoy lo estaba "retando" a Theodore, y que el estaba, no furioso, pero un poco... Nervioso, o decepcionado, más que nada.

- Malfoy, ¡Malfoy! – Este se dio vuelta, pero al ver que se trataba de ella volvió a voltear apurando el paso – Dios, ¡¡Malfoy!! – Dijo ella también apurándose, corriendo hacia el.

- ¿Que quieres? – le espetó el dándose vuelta violentamente, Hermione no sabía que hacer ni que decir. Nunca antes le había hablado a Draco, y menos para decirle perdón o para que el le explicara algo.

- ¿A que te referiste antes cuando me gritaste? ¿Qué quisiste decir cuando dijiste que querías ser... Mi amigo? – Draco no sabía que decir, se sentía incomodo. ¿Qué tendría que responder? Miro de reojo a Theodore, quién miraba la escena con toda naturalidad, este le hizo un gesto con la cabeza.

- A que quería... conocerte, supongo – dijo con mucha dificultad, nunca le había dicho eso a nadie. Es más, nunca había besado en la mejilla a alguien ni siquiera para saludar a esa persona. Menos tratándose de una persona a la que había odiado por 2 años, y que seguiría odiándola. Solo le dio el beso como parte de la apuesta, solo le hablaba como parte de la apuesta, solo le parecía hermosa... como parte de la apuesta.

- No, no te entiendo. Si me querías, "conocer" ¿Por qué te fuiste y me insultaste de esa manera si yo no dije nada? – Draco soltó un bufido junto con una risita nerviosa.

- ¿Qué TU no dijiste nada? Me parece que nos estamos equivocando aquí Granger, dijiste que yo era un engreído, que me detestabas, que no soportarías estar en un mismo lugar conmigo ni por un segundo. Si, no has dicho nada. Vámonos Theodore – bramó con un tono tranquilo pero sarcástico. Pero Hermione no se daría por vencida tan pronto, aun no sabía porque le interesaba tanto Malfoy, pero quería conocerlo a el también.

- Si me hubieras dejado terminar, hubieras oído lo que estaba a punto de decir de ti, Malfoy – respondió fríamente, soltó un suspiro irritado – Me tiene sin cuidado Draco – dijo su nombre tan descorazonadamente y con tanto desprecio que Draco sintió como si le hubieran pegado en el pecho. Por alguna razón que desconocía, la siguió y se puso enfrente suyo, olvidándose de Nott, quién se quedó contemplando la escena rogando porque Malfoy no hiciera ninguna estupidez.

- ¿Qué hubiera oído? Dímelo Granger, quiero saber que piensas tu de mi – le espetó, Hermione trató de rodearlo, pero se le puso de nuevo adelante – No trates de escapar, porque no tienes alternativa, respóndeme.

A Hermione se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, que trato de contener.

- Hubiera dicho que eso fue antes de que conocerte, y que cuando te vi, supe que estabas diferente y que me gustaría conocerte, por quien eres de verdad. Y no al frío Malfoy que me dice sangre sucia o que me dice que soy una insufrible sabelotodo, no. No a ese – dijo y se fue, dejando solo a Malfoy. La sangre le hervía, estaba furioso. Con ella, con Zabbini, con Pansy, con Theodore, consigo mismo. No sabía porque, pero lo estaba. Nunca más le hablaría a Granger, o lo haría solo para molestarla, lo había ofendido y le había dicho que era un insensible, pues no era verdad. En ese mismo momento estaba a punto de llorar. Claro que no por sensibilidad, por tristeza ni nada parecido. Sino por enojo. Se sentía la persona más desgraciada de todo el mundo. Se secó rápidamente las pocas lágrimas que había dejado caer con la manga de su túnica y le tiró del brazo a Theodore para que lo siguiera, lo aplastó contra la pared y su puso tan cerca de el que sintió miedo, estaba temblando. Aunque Nott estaba súper calmado y se tomaba eso como si pasara todos los días. Lo miró a los ojos a Draco y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

- Primero quiero dejarte claro, que la apuesta se la puedo meter a Zabbini muy bien sabes por dónde y segundo, ahora escúchame bien Nott, no quiero que le cuentes nada a nadie de esto, ¿si? – le susurró por lo bajo temblando como si tuviera más frío que nunca. En vez de asustar a Theodore, como se suponía que tendría que haber sucedido, este, se puso a reír, lo soltó y este se tiró al suelo - ¿De que diablos te ríes?

- Draco – dijo entre risas, no podía parar. Le dolían las costillas y no podía parar, a Draco le causaba tanta gracia como repulsión su imagen en el suelo retorciéndose, hasta que se calmó. Se paró y lo enfrentó, tenía la cara roja y los ojos entrecerrados –, no te das cuenta, ¿verdad?

- ¿De que demonios hablas? – Le exclamó y Theodore soltó una carcajada tan fuerte que Draco se sobresaltó un poco. Luego pasó un dedo por el costado la nariz lentamente, donde Nott lo había escupido.

- No puedo creer que no te des cuenta, ¿No te das cuenta de que la amas?

- ¡¡QUÉ?! – Draco estaba más enojado que nunca - ¡¡ES QUE TU TE HAS VUELTO LOCO?! ¿Cómo voy a amar a... Ese pedazo de basura con patas que dice que soy un estúpido? – Theodore se puso serio.

- No la vuelvas a llamar así – le dijo señalándole con un dedo.

- De acuerdo, ¿pero como puedes creer eso? – le preguntó molesto.

- Me di cuenta de ello por la manera en la que mirabas, y también por la manera en la que ella te miraba a ti – le sonrió Theodore, pero luego se volvió a poner serio – aparte, tu eres el idiota, no ella. Si la hubieras oído como hablaba de ti, hablaba como si te conociera de toda la vida, y la única razón por la que dijo todo eso, fue por la manera por la que tu la solías tratar. Y por la misma forma que la tratas ahora, créeme. Es una buena persona, mejor que tus amigos, o que tu especie de amigos, Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy y Zabbini. Dios, Zabbini. ¿Qué le viste a ese, Draco? – le preguntó con asco, Malfoy sabía que tenía razón, Zabbini era un estúpido descerebrado, no sabía porque le hablaba, pero no importaba -, bueno, de todas maneras, no te estoy hablando de eso, solo... Arregla las cosas con Hermione y traba amistad con ella, una vez que la conoces es genial – le dijo, y con esto y sin más, se largó. Draco se quedó pensando en las palabras de su amigo toda la noche. Se dio cuenta que no valía la pena pelearse con Granger tan solo por el tema de la sangre. No era tan importante, bueno. En realidad si, pero pensó que podría darle una oportunidad.


	2. Casi definitivamente

) Sorry por haberlos hecho esperar, :S es qe no se me ocurría qe poner, pero bue .. ya ta, :)

ojalá qe les guste .. xD sorry por apurar tanto las cosas ..

**Capítulo 2**

**Casi definitivamente**

Lo primero que hizo al siguiente día Draco fue dirigirse al Gan Salón, buscó desesperado a Hermione con la vista desde la puerta, y allí la encontró, leyendo un libro. Pero estaba con alguien que Draco no pudo distinguir, y por mucho que aquella persona le hablara o riera, Hermione casi no le prestaba atención, o al menos eso parecía. Estaba a punto de ir hacia ella, pero se dio cuenta que alrededor suyo también estaban Weasley y Potter, y quedaría muy raro, aparte, el no quería que nadie supiera lo de su pequeña apuesta. La encontraría luego en la biblioteca de seguro, allí le hablaría. Fue directo a la mesa de Slytherin, se sentó al lado de Nott, sin siquiera dirigirles la mirada a Pansy, Zabbini, Crabbe o Goyle. Casi no se dirigieron la palabra, solo un par de criticas por parte de Malfoy al idiota que estaba hablando con Hermione.

- Estas TAN celoso Draco, que no puedo creer que seas tu – comentó Theodore con una estúpida sonrisa en su rostro.

- Dios, Theodore, no estoy celoso. Solo que... Oh, por dios, ¡¡déjala en paz amigo!! – gritó Draco, todo el mundo se volteó hacia el, incluso Hermione y su amigo, a quien aún no pudo distinguir - ¡¿Qué?! – exclamó y todos se voltearon, incluso pudo ver como Granger ponía los ojos en blanco – ¿ves?, no estoy celoso, sino me hubiera puesto rojo cuando ella me miró.

- Lo que tú digas – rió Nott.

- Oye, Hermione, Malfoy te está mirando de una forma rara – advirtió Harry a su amiga.

- De seguro que están diciendo cosas malvadas con Nott de ella – bromeó Ron riendo, aunque cuando Hermione le echó una fría mirada convirtió su risa en una tos.

- No me interesa – les replicó Hermione, acordándose de lo que Malfoy le había dicho los otros días, no le parecía que Malfoy estuviera hablando mal de ella, al darse vuelta y ver la mirada que tenía en sus ojos, pensó para si misma que definitivamente no estaba hablando mal de ella. Tenía una mirada, en un modo frío, pero al mismo tiempo... considerada.

El resto del día Draco no podía dejar de mirarla o de tratar de averiguar quien era aquella gorda y fea persona con la que Granger se pasó el día. Ella, al mismo tiempo, se sintió abrumada y cansada bajo el peso de una mirada, que no sabía de quien era. Cada vez que volteaba, no había nadie mirándola, aunque pudo jurar que cada vez que pasaba al lado de Malfoy o que estaban en el mismo cuarto juntos, había una rara vibración entre los dos, y podría igualmente jurar que por el modo en que el esquivaba su mirada, que se sentía incomodo.

- ¿Ya te has dado cuenta? – preguntó Theodore justo en el momento en que Malfoy se sentó a su lado en el banco de la biblioteca.

- ¿De qué demonios hablas Theodore? – le contestó de mala gana, cerrando los ojos para calmarse un poco, se apoyó en la mesa, casi quedándose dormido, estaba cansado de todo. De tratar de averiguar quién era la persona con la que Hermione estaba todo el tiempo, de las preguntas de Zabbini y de que Pansy se le subiera a sus piernas todo el tiempo.

- De que la amas. No parabas de mirarla en el Gran Salón, tampoco en las clases, y no hablas de otra persona que no sea ella, ¿es que no te das cuenta? Aparte, me di cuenta cuándo la miraste por primera vez, y cuando ella te miró a ti también, me parece que ella siente algo parecido...

- Dios, Theodore. Es una sang... Lo siento, una "Gryffindor", es una sabelotodo insoportable, aparte. Solo le empecé a hablar ayer, no puedo sentir nada por ella. Y no lo haré, ni ahora ni nunca. Ahí tienes, otra apuesta, te apuesto mi anillo si es que lo quieres – le dijo señalándole el verde anillo con la serpiente en su mano derecha. De repente volteó y se levantó rápidamente de la silla. Allí estaba – Hermione...

- Hola Malfoy – respondió ella confusa por su reacción, le había dicho Hermione, la había llamado por su nombre, y lo había dicho de la manera más dulce que ella había oído en años – Hola Theodore – le sonrió, el le devolvió el saludo con un gesto con la cabeza.

- Eh, Granger... Me gustaría decirte una cosa, ¿podríamos hab --

- Oh, _Herrmione_, aquí estas – dijo una voz con un fuerte acento búlgaro, era una persona alta, un poco... fornida, llevaba un pesado abrigo rojo y marrón, con unas largas botas que parecían ser de gamuza a la distancia, pero que eran de ciervo (??) a la vista. Tenía poco pelo y unos ojos grandes y marrones.

- Oh, Victor, ¿estás listo? – Le sonrió Hermione, olvidando que Draco quería hablar con ella.

- Si, _perro_ antes te _querría_ _preguntarr_, ¿tengo que _llevarr _este _librro_ o el _otrro_? – Draco puso los ojos en blanco tratando de contener una carcajada, mirando a su amigo, que hacía lo mismo.

- El otro – le respondió la chica. Se quedó mirándolo hasta que desapareció detrás de un estante a un par de metros de allí, se dio vuelta y allí estaban los dos Slytherins, riéndose como dos animales, Hermione harta de que todos se rieran de cómo hablaba Krum, estalló de rabia – Dios, ¿qué tienen?, no es gracioso que hable asi, aparte, por una razón el es conocido y tu no, Malfoy – mientras Theodore seguía riendo, Draco se puso de repente serio, y la miró con una mirada fría.

- ¿Por qué te las agarras conmigo? Yo me estoy riendo, pero Theodore también – señaló.

- No me las estoy agarrando contigo, te lo digo a ti porque te estabas riendo más que Theodore – dijo esta vez más calmada, dándose cuenta de que de esa manera nunca iba a poder trabar amistad con el. Aunque nunca supo porque eso le interesó tanto.

- Bueno, pues si no te diste cuenta --

- Malfoy, Malfoy – lo calmó – tranquilízate, ya está, lo siento, no me quise desquitar contigo, ya está – Malfoy se puso serio, Granger le estaba pidiendo disculpas a el. Claro que ella tampoco lo pudo prevenir, le salió del alma, y lo dijo sin intención alguna.

- Bueno, eh... Ah, te quería hablar del asunto ese... – Pero se vio interrumpido nuevamente por Krum, soltando un suspiro se llevó las manos a la cabeza, tratando de no saltarle encima a Krum.

- ¿Vamos, _Herrmione_? – preguntó poniéndole una mano para que ella la agarrara.

- Eh, ¿podrías esperar un segundo?, Malfoy me quiere hablar de una cosa, ya vengo – le dijo, y agarró del brazo a Malfoy para llevarlo al fondo de la biblioteca dónde no había nadie. Este no pudo reprimir una mueca de asco en su rostro, por más buena que Granger fuera seguía siendo una _sangre sucia_ – Bueno, ¿que querías? – dijo la muchacha al cruzarse de brazos, tratando de parecer lo menos fría y más amigable posible.

- Así que... Tu y Krum están juntos, ¿huh? – no pudo evitar preguntar Malfoy, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

- Eh, si... Bueno, en realidad estamos a punto de ser novios – dijo decidida a responderle, aunque a medida que iba hablando iba bajando el tono de voz, no se sentía muy cómoda hablando de ese tema con alguien como el. No sabía como hablarle a Malfoy, si tratarlo mal, aunque el la estuviera tratando normalmente o qué.

- Dios, Granger, ¿no te puedes dar cuenta de que es el primate menos desarrollado de todos? ¿Porqué demonios estás con el? ¿Por qué quieres estar con alguien tan tonto cuando te tienes a ti misma, sangre sucia? – le preguntó exasperado, sin saber que decía, no lo hizo a propósito, pero se le salió de la boca. La última pregunta, no la dijo en voz alta, solo la susurro lo suficiente bajo para estar seguro de que solo el se pudiera oír, y ella no lo escuchó, pero vio en sus labios las palabras _sangre sucia_, claramente. Hermione definitivamente no supo que decir entonces, dejó caer los brazos a ambos costados de su cuerpo, muy sorprendida por la reacción del Slytherin. El chico que la había tratado mal todos esos años (para ser sinceros, solo por dos años y ahora en el tercero también lo haría, de ello estaban seguros los dos... bueno, casi seguros). La muchacha no sabía si responderle con una respuesta normal, con una respuesta sarcástica, con otra pregunta o qué demonios decirle. Tal vez debería insultarlo por haber insultado el a Víctor, que fue lo que el muchacho esperaba. Si, lo tenía que insultar por haber insultado a su "casi novio".

- Eh... Porque es tierno, inteligente y bueno conmigo – le contestó con una sonrisa rota en los labios, acordándose de Víctor y de cómo la hacía sentir – y porque no me llama nunca sangre sucia – dijo, volviendo a cruzarse de brazos, Draco murmuró un insulto, y luego, para cambiar de tema, y sin decir más se _disculpó_.

- Me gustaría pedirte, perdón – murmuró entre dientes -, por haberte tratado mal todos estos años y bueno, ver si... – suspiró, no sabía como decirlo, no podía decir que le gustaría ser su amigo, sonaría muy tonto, y no muy de el, a decir verdad el nunca dijo nada de eso, y menos a una chica, menos a una sangre sucia. No le importaba repetirlo, ni siquiera enfrente de Nott, aunque el le haya prohibido decirle cualquier tipo de insulto – podríamos empezar de cero... – masculló furioso, aunque disimulándolo bastante bien. Hermione se quedó impactada, nunca habría imaginado que ninguna persona le dijera eso, que ningún Slytherin le dijera eso, y menos aún, que Draco Malfoy le dijera eso.

- Eh... – no sabía que decir, estaba demasiado sorprendida como para hablar.

- Mira, si no quieres lo comprenderé – soltó tratando de parecer inocente para que Granger sintiera lastima por el, aunque lo más seguro era que no lo haría, nadie sentiría compasión por el, y menos después de 2 años de insultarlo, y molestarlo. De todas maneras, luego de pensar lo que había dicho se dio cuenta que había quedado como un completo idiota.

- No, no es eso, es solo que... me sorprende, digo... ¿Por qué ahora? – le preguntó, dando un paso hacia el, el no retrocedió, pero tampoco dio seña alguna de avanzar hacia ella. La muchacha no sabía como corresponder a su... "pedido", no sabía como reaccionar, más que nada.

- Eh, porque...

- Ah, ahora ya entendí todo... – dijo lentamente, dando un paso para atrás.

- ¿Eh? – le preguntó, rascándose la nuca y frunciendo el ceño.

- Es todo una broma, ¿no? Una especie de apuesta, o algo asi – apuntó, con un mal disimulado dejo de tristeza, que no pudo explicar. En realidad, le traía sin cuidad lo que Malfoy quisiera hacer con su jodida vida, pero no pudo evitar aquella sensación, pensando que lo estaba diciendo de verdad, desde que le dio el beso en la mejilla, aquel día en la biblioteca.

- No, sangre sucia, eh... Granger --

- Si, de seguro que lo sientes y que quieres ser mi amiga ¿Sabes Malfoy?, tal vez no lo sepas pero a las personas con las que quieres llevarte bien no se las trata asi. Y si me quieres pedir perdón por alguna cosa mala que hayas hecho en el pasado, procura no volver a hacerla en el futuro – dijo con sarcasmo, y pasó abruptamente a su lado. Empujándolo, pero el no aceptaría un no por respuesta, así que la siguió.

- ¡Granger! – le gritó desde atrás, cuando llegó a su lado Hermione pudo sentir su frío tacto encerrando su brazo, y luego se planteó enfrente de ella - No he terminado contigo – y al ver que todavía le sostenía el brazo con la mano, como un reflejo y una mueca de oler algo podrido la soltó.

- ¡No Malfoy, no!, tal vez tu no hayas terminado conmigo... – le dijo lentamente, y apretando los labios, para no soltarle en la cara un millón de insultos, terminó: – pero yo si contigo – pasó por su lado furiosa y lo dejó solo en el pasillo oscuro y sucio, lo dejó rodeado de libros, y lo dejó con una horrible decepción.

- Herrmione, ¿qué te pasa? – Krum la agarró de la mano, y esta vez ella pudo sentir una cálida y tierna sensación - ¿Estás llorrando? – y ella le miró ladeando la cabeza, con una pequeña sonrisa. No podía creer como Víctor la hacía sentir con tan pocas palabras, y como la hacía sentir mejor, y como la hacía olvidarse de Malfoy, y de todos sus insultos.

- ¿Estás llorando Hermione? – preguntó Nott, acercándose a ella, sospechando que se trataba de Malfoy, dado que el todavía no había vuelto.

- No, no. Estoy bien chicos, gracias. Bueno, oh, si. Víctor, ¿vamos? – el búlgaro asintió y cruzó su brazo con el de ella – Adiós Theodore – le saludó, sonriendo. Salieron del brazo por la puerta de la biblioteca. Se dirigieron a los terrenos de Hogwarts, y se sentaron debajo de un hermoso y gran árbol, enfrente del Lago Negro. En invierno los días eran helados, y estando junto al lago, era probable que más aún, pero no por el hecho de que un helado viento proviniera de este, sino por el frío y la angustia que transmitía mediante el color y, la densidad de las turbias aguas. El cielo estaba nublado y las nubes tapaban todo lo que se podría llegar a ver de este. Pasaron alrededor de dos horas charlando, hasta que se hicieron las seis... y media.

- Oye, Herrmione tendríamos que irr yendo – le puso el brazo enfrente de sus narices para ayudarla a levantarse, pero ella no cedió, se quedó mirando el horizonte, como el sol se ponía lentamente.

- Yo creo que me quedaré aquí por un momento más. A solas – añadió dulcemente, al ver que Víctor se volvía a sentar, se volteó y fue, un poco confuso y decepcionado.

Hermione se sintió un poco culpable por prácticamente haber echado a Víctor, aunque se sentía peor, porque, sin razón alguna estaba triste. Por un momento le pasó por su cabeza que tal vez haya sido por lo que había pasado antes en la biblioteca con Malfoy, claro que a ella, el le importaba poco y nada, pero por algún motivo que ella desconocía se sentía mal, y cuando el le dijo sangre sucia y puso esas caras de asco apenas la tocaba, Hermione pudo, literalmente, sentir como si le estuvieran clavando un cuchillo en el corazón. Se quedó por horas sentada, mirando el Lago Negro, en todo su esplendor (??).

- ¿Me puedes decir de una vez por todas que le dijiste a Hermione hoy en la biblioteca? – preguntó por undécima vez Nott, mientras que el, muy sereno contemplaba a Draco, que parecía estar quedándose dormido, aunque el lo intentaba, y lo volvía a hacer una y mil veces más, no se podía dormir, no se podía sacar a Granger de la cabeza.

- Dios, Nott, no molestes, ¿no ves que estoy durmiendo? – dijo fría y bruscamente.

- Mientes, no estabas durmiendo, y aparte, quiero que me digas que le dijiste, si no me equivoco se puso a llorar – Draco sintió una gran satisfacción en el pecho, y un poco de frustración por haberla hecho sentir mal – claro, antes de que se vaya con Víctor, cuando el le tocó el brazo con su estúpida y gigante mano ella dejó de llorar – en ese mismo momento, al pronunciar Theodore el nombre de aquel bruto, el cuerpo de Malfoy se tensó. Se levantó bruscamente y empezó a caminar de un lado a otro en la habitación. Solo estaban ellos dos, porque los demás hombres de 3er año estaban en un castigo que les había puesto Hagrid por haber aplastado y enterrado a un par de Goosers, para Draco unos bichos asquerosos que no llegó a imitar a sus compañeros por haber estado con, en ese mismo momento se acordó de ella, no hablaba con ella desde hacía un par de días, lo que lo sorprendió, el no la necesitaba, pero ella no lo había ido a buscar a el. Pero en ese preciso instante no quería acordarse de ella...

- No me importa, solo le dije que quería ser su amigo y luego ella me preguntó si la trataba así por una especie de apuesta o broma y yo le dije que no y a mi se me escapó decirle... sangre sucia – dijo, cerrando los ojos – y luego me dijo algo de que no tendría que tratarla así porque ella nunca me hizo nada o algo así y después se fue y me dejó solo, plantado. Nadie me deja solo y plantado, y menos una... Gryffindor –terminó, mientras que Theodore lo miraba con una mirada rara. A veces Draco que pensaba que podría llegar a ser un poco homosexual – pero ya está, me retiro oficialmente de la apuesta.

- No, ¡no puedes hacer eso Draco! Por favor, piénsalo bien... – le soltó incorporándose de la cama, nervioso.

- Ya lo pensé, no pienso volver a tocarle ni hablarle a Granger, me importa un bledo lo que haga. Si se quiere quedar con el estúpido de Krum, que lo haga, a mi me trae sin cuidado – finalizó, volviendo a meterse en la cama, tapándose en medio de movimientos rápidos y bruscos con las sábanas y las colchas. Escuchó un "como tu quieras" de Theodore, pero no le prestó atención. Le importaba poco y nada lo que la patética de Granger quisiera hacer con su patética vida. Que se quede con el patético de Krum y que vivan el resto de sus patéticas vidas, patéticamente juntos. Que se matara, si quisiera, allá ella. Sintió una amarga y horrenda sensación en le pecho, que no le dejó dormirse hasta varias horas después. Lo único que ella significaba para el era un objeto para descargarse cuando estaba molesto, y al igual que eso, ella también era una sangre sucia, y nunca se cansaría de decirlo: - Sangre sucia, sangre sucia y sangre sucia – se repitió para si mismo antes de dormirse.


	3. Encuentro en el baño

Hola, soy yo, ) Bue, imagínense, que el baile no era en cuarto año, que era en tercero, no? xD Porque de eso voy a cambiar un par de cosas, por ejemplo Lavander, que la metí ahí yo, ni idea .. xD Yo elegí que estuvieran en tercero porque es cuando más se nota el cambio de Draco y de Hermione OTRA CASUALIDAD, (LLLLLLLLLL ) Los amo, Dramione 4 ever Sorry que este cap sea tan corto, :S es qe tiene qe ser así, porque el qe viene va a ser así, todo re lindo .. todo re magic .. (??) xD Toy re fumada, pero eso me ayuda en mi imaginación para continuar cn la novela, asi qe .. les conviene .. ;) xD Roo

**Capítulo 3**

**Encuentro en el baño**

- No puedo creer que vaya a haber un baile. Un baile, ¡¿te das cuenta?! Es al pedo, nadie va a ir, nos vamos a aburrir todos. Odio bailar, odio los bailes, odio todo... – se quejó por decimanovena vez Ron. Harry, a su lado, dejó de comer y se llevó las manos a la cara.

- Dios, ¿puedes dejarlo Ronald? – le preguntaron el y Hermione a la vez. Ron se puso rojo, odiaba cuando Hermione le decía Ronald, y a Harry... No le importaba demasiado – ya hace bastantes días que lo han avisado, y aunque te quejes y te escuchen, no lo van a cancelar, ¡déjalo en paz! – le reprimió Hermione, y Ron se puso aún más colorado – De todas maneras... ¿Ya tienen pareja? – preguntó, cambiando de tema, volviendo a concentrarse en sus cereales.

- No, no hay nadie, y Cho ya tiene pareja – replicó, llevándose las manos de la cara al pelo, apoyando los codos en la mesa.

- No te preocupes Harry, todas quieren ir contigo, no vayas con Ginny, y ve con... Otra, no se.

- Yo, por mi lado iré con Lavander – señaló, tratando de poner celosa a Hermione, aunque ella ni siquiera lo escuchó. A veces odiaba a Hermione.

No dejaba de mirarla, simplemente no podía. _Draco, es una sangre sucia, y tu un Malfoy, ¡déjala ya! Ahí está, concéntrate en la clase, pensemos en otra cosa... Snape, que feo pelo que tiene, lo tiene muy sucio y lacio. En cambio Granger lo tiene alborotado, pero le queda bien, lo tiene limpio y con un olor adorable... ¿Adorable?... Mierda... _se repetía para si mismo, era increíble el poder que ella ejercía sobre el sin siquiera mirarlo, Malfoy se maldijo mil veces y más por haberse fijado en ella. En ese momento se acordó de él perfume que ella tenía, era una mezcla dulce, todavía no sabía de que era, pero era algo... rico. En realidad, todo era culpa de Nott, aunque Zabbini le haya dicho de la apuesta, el no había aceptado y Theodore lo había convencido ya una vez, pero esta vez no se dejaría engañar. Se la tenía que sacar de la cabeza. Al lado de ella, estaba sentada su novia, Pansy Parkinson. Quién estaba mirando con la boca abierta por la ventana, Snape los había sentado así. La noche anterior se había acordado de Pansy, su novia. Sangre limpia, y también, hermosa... Si, si... Ella _era_ hermosa, y lo seguía siendo. Aunque Draco no lo quisiera, ni pudiera, admitir que la sabelotodo era más linda que ella, Pansy seguía siendo hermosa. Y, como le había dicho a Blaise, besaba perfectamente. De repente por la mente de Malfoy pasó la fugaz imagen de el y Granger besándose. Sacudió su cabeza, en vano... Allí seguían los dos, por más que lo intentara no podía parar de pensar en ella. Pero la cercanía de la fría y grave voz de Snape lo sacó de sus pensamientos, a medida que se iba acercando a el, se paró enfrente de Weasley, la comadreja que estaba enamorada de ella, también. No, Draco no estaba enamorado, era ridículo, solo por haberla visto no se había enamorado de ella, tampoco por haberle hablado, nunca se enamoraría de ella, era otra estúpida creación de su imaginación.

- Para la semana que viene quiero los dos pergaminos acerca de la poción Foops, todo acerca de esta, que hace, como se hace y que utilidades tiene, aparte de la principal de todas... Que ya verán cual es, cuando busquen acerca de ella – siguió de largo, caminaba lento, con sus suspiros usuales y hablaba lentamente y sin esforzarse mucho, y como siempre, mantenía la boca del casi todo cerrada para hablar, lo que hacía que pareciera un pez – para aprobar, necesitarán un ocho, así que... – puso sus negros ojos en Malfoy, quien miraba para adelante, pensando en... _ella_ – esfuércense – dijo mirándolo de arriba para abajo, lo penetró con su profunda mirada cuando el rubio lo miró finalmente, con una mueca de asco. Lo miró por unos largos segundos, lo miró como si supiera lo que estaba pensando, finalmente imitó la cara del muchacho y siguió caminando, dando lo que quedaba de la lección – ahora veremos los efectos de la poción Petremun, que tendrán que... – sus palabras se disolvieron en el aire, como un suspiro sin significado alguno. Draco se volvió a sumir en una nube de pensamientos turbios y desagradables, pero a la vez... satisfactorios.

No lo había notado hasta ese momento, pero estaba mirando a Granger, y Nott los estaba mirando a los dos, dándose cuenta de que su amigo estaba pensando en ella. _Dios, demonios, ¡DEJA DE MIRARLA! En menos de cinco minutos termina la clase y te podrás ir a pasear con Zabbini, para que me saque de estos estúpidos pensamientos... Dios, concéntrate en Pansy, muy bien... _– pensó, desviando su mirada hacia Pansy, allí estaba ella, mirándole, con aire soñador, y pestañeando como una tonta, pensando que todo ese tiempo la estaba mirando a ella. Hasta que cuando quiso saludar a su novio con la mano, tiró con el brazo su frasco de tinta, y lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue empezar a gritar y a reírse sola, Hermione se levantó rápidamente, al ver que la tinta le había mojado la falda, con un suspiro enojado agarró rápidamente sus libros y se dirigió al baño. La clase había terminado, así que Snape no le dijo nada, igualmente estaba demasiado ocupado insultando la estupidez de Pansy. Draco aprovechó la situación, más bien, la distracción, para seguir a Granger hasta el baño. La siguió por los pasillos abarrotados de gente, abriéndose paso violentamente entre la muchedumbre. Llegó, finalmente y muy aliviado, a un pasillo dónde ya no había gente, solo ellos dos, _solos. _Entró en el baño, que, gracias a dios tampoco había nadie. Allí estaba, de espaldas a el, limpiándose con un papel con agua.

- Más fácil – sacó la varita de un bolsillo en la falda y la blandió con un rápido movimiento – _¡Reparo! _– luego admiró su trabajo y se sonrió a si misma. Se quedó mirándola, pero ella no lo notó. _Dios, tiene una sonrisa hermosa_ se dijo a si mismo, pero luego se puso serio y se dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, ¿cómo podía pensar eso? Se sentó en el suelo, soltó un gemido de dolor y con el mismo pedazo de papel se limpió el brazo. Draco notó que tenía un tajo, y que le salía un poco de sangre.

- ¿Con quién vas a ir al baile? – le preguntó, disimulando su curiosidad... Ni siquiera quería que ella pensara que era tan solo para saber.

- Eh... Con Víctor, ¿y a ti qué? – preguntó, el muchacho se encogió de brazos, haciendo una cara... rara, pero que a Hermione le pareció irresistible. Siguió limpiándose la herida con esmero, pero esta se quedaba igual, y la sangre seguía saliendo - Diablos – bufó.

- ¿Qué te pasó? – la interrogó, sin poder evitarlo. A Hermione se le heló la sangre cuando escuchó su voz, en ese tono de... ¿preocupación? Para no parecer tan interesado Draco se fue hasta los lavabos y empezó a acariciar la mesada de mármol, mientras miraba por la ventana.

- ¿Te importa? – preguntó fríamente. Draco no sabía que decirle, si le decía que no, lo más probable era que se fuera, y el no iría a buscarla, en realidad, lo más seguro es que lo hiciera, pero no debía... y tampoco quería. Ella seguía molesta con el, y si le decía que si, se burlaría de el, con alguna respuesta o pregunta irónica, y si el respondía bien a aquella pregunta... Quién sabe lo que pasaría...

- Depende...

- ¿Depende? ¿De que, Malfoy? ¿De que depende que yo te importe o no? ¿De que yo sea una "sangre sucia"? – lo reprimió, acompañando las últimas palabras con un gesto. Se paró un caminó unos pasos hacia el, quedando a menos de dos metros. A Malfoy le causó un dolor agudo en la sien el tono con el que se estaba refiriendo a el. Estaba bien que el lo dijera, pero que ella pensara (más bien, que ella supiera) que el pensaba eso de ella, le hacía mal. Claro que lo tendría que haber visto, el la llamaba todo el tiempo así, pero no le dio importancia – pues si es así, ódiame y vete de aquí. A mi me trae sin cuidado.

- De qué sientes tú por mí – soltó con un bufido, acercándose un paso hacia ella. Ella retrocedió otros dos. No podía creer lo que acababa de pensar.

- ¿Qué? – dijo lentamente arqueando las cejas. Sin poder evitarlo siguió acercándose hacia ella, hasta acorralarla contra la pared, de modo que el pudiera ver y hasta contar perfectamente las pecas de ella.

- Ya me oíste, no te hagas la testaruda Granger. Te preguntabas porqué te pregunte de Krum, ahí lo tienes... Ahora dime qué demonios sientes tu por mi – dijo ladeando la cabeza y apoyando sus manos en la pared a los dos costados de ella. Hermione lo miró a los ojos por unos minutos, sus ojos claros, azul iceberg, gris cielo, tenía tantos niveles. En general llevaba una mirada cargada de desprecio y frialdad. Pero en ese preciso momento, ella podía claramente ver una calidez obvia. Un deje de... deseo. Ahora que se daba cuenta tenía unos ojos hermosos, luego miró su pelo. Le llegaba fácilmente hasta debajo de las orejas, amaba cuando tenía el flequillo como lo tenía ahora, tapando un poco sus ojos, pero dejándolos a la vista. Los rubios platinos mechones extendidos por toda su frente, llegándoles hasta la nariz. Luego bajó la mirada a sus labios, perfectamente... perfectos. No había palabras, su mandíbula, la medida justa, ni lo bastante cuadrada como para que a Hermione le pareciera desagradable, ni la falta de esta para que pareciera una nena. Draco estaba conciente de ello, y le encantaba... Sus castaños ojos, siempre con ese... "toque de cariño", sonaba estúpido... Tal vez demasiado estúpido, y el lo sabía, pero no lo podía negar. Sus labios carnosos y suaves, sus pecas le hacían parecer una niña indefensa y tierna, pero al mismo tiempo... Hermosa. Que el la mirara de esa manera y que estuviera tan cerca, la hizo olvidarse de todo, de que estaba enojado con el, y de que estaba enamorada de Víctor, y de nadie más... Por lo menos por el momento.

- Eh... No, no... No estoy segura, no lo sé – tartamudeó, pero al ver lo que estaba haciendo, acordándose de que el día anterior lo había dejado como un completo idiota, se dio cuenta que era una broma, y que hiciera lo que hiciera, si le respondía o lo... Besaba, de seguro que el la despreciaría o se echaría a reír. Apretó los labios con furia y abrió las fosas nasales, Draco notó eso, y al hacerlo, frunció el ceño, fijándose en tan solo sus gestos podía decir que estaba furiosa. Hermione se dio cuenta que ya le había respondido, así que lo que decidió hacer fue hacerle su jugada de antemano, y sin darle más tiempo a que el reaccionara, se echó a reír. Malfoy se apartó de ella, y la dejó riendo contra la pared, mirándola, mientras la risa le llenaba los ojos de lágrimas.

- ¿De que demonios te ríes? – le preguntó, violentamente. Hermione pensó, por un momento, que lo había dicho en serio, pero decidió no guiarse solo por el tono de su voz.

- De que, nunca pensé, dios... – se interrumpió, secándose una lágrima, soltó una última risita y prosiguió; - que actuaras tan bien Malfoy, ¿sabes? Pídele a Dumbledore que abra un club de teatro... Tendrías mucho talento – dijo, riéndose de su propia broma.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – le preguntó, ya empezando a perder la paciencia.

- A lo que acabas de decir, lo de "que sientes tú por mí", de la distancia que pusiste entre los dos hace un momento, eso... – dijo, volviendo a reírse.

- ¿Quién te dijo que estaba bromeando, o actuando? – le insinuó, volviéndose a acercar a ella. Todos los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaron, de repente se dio cuenta que Malfoy no estaba cargándola, lo sentía de verdad... O al menos eso parecía.

- ¿Estás hablando en serio, Malfoy? – le preguntó, el volvió a dar otro paso hacía ella. Solo cuando estaba a unos pocos centímetros de ella y de sus labios, Hermione se vio venir todo, y sonrió. Mientras que Draco empezaba a reírse descaradamente.

- Claro que no, Granger. Ya quisieras – le reprimió, alejándose de ella y se fue del baño, dejándola sola. Ella sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho, y sin poder evitarlo, se dejó caer por la pared y se abrazó las piernas, miró al techo, suspiró. Luego, escondiendo su cabeza en el hueco que había entre las dos rodillas, a medida que una gota de sangre se escabullía de la herida en su tobillo, una lágrima se resbalaba por su colorada mejilla.


	4. El Baile

El vestido qe tiene Hermione lo cambié, sorry

**El vestido qe tiene Hermione lo cambié, sorry .. :S Los qiero, ******** Un beso y gracias a todos los qe leen la novela, SI ALGUIEN la lee .. ¬¬ xD **** ese es mi mail, por si alguien me quiere agregar. ******

**Perdonen que lo "apresure" tanto todo, no ?? Pero no se qe poner en el medio, :S**

**Capítulo 4**

**El baile**

No había nadie en la lechucería. Solo estaban el y las sucias y aburridas lechuzas, cada una en sus pequeñas jaulas pegadas a las paredes. El lugar estaba más sucio que nunca, estaba oscuro y lleno de... excremento de ave, dejémoslo ahí. Draco estaba sentado, arrodillado en el piso, abrazando sus rodillas, con la cabeza contra la pared y los ojos clavados en un pájaro que lo esperaba, estaba esperando una carta de respuesta de parte de el muchacho, aunque este no tenía la menor intención de dejar de repasar las líneas de la carta que le había llegado un rato atrás. Hacía más o menos dos horas que estaban así. La lechuza lo miraba, y en un par de ocasiones se había intentado acercar a el, o sino lo había agarrado desprevenido y se había echado a volar sobre su cabeza a tirarle con el pico de sus rubios mechones como si fueran gusanos. Pero Malfoy le había pegado y la lechuza había vuelto a su lugar. En ese mismo momento, esta estaba mirando la carta, las manos del muchacho, pero el tenía el fuerte y asustadizo sentimiento de que la lechuza lo estaba mirando fijamente en los ojos, como si fuera una persona transformada que trataba de decirle algo por medio de miradas. Draco se aburría había esperado ya mucho tiempo y todavía no llegaba... No llegaba, y presentía que no iba a llegar... Que no iba a llegar nunca. Releyó la carta, en una pulcra, prolija y hermosa letra,

_Draco,_

_Te veo hoy en la lechucería a las 7.30, no faltes. Te espero, _

_Hermione._

Draco abrazó la carta en su pecho, luego la olió con los ojos cerrados, disfrutó unos segundos de aquel aroma. Era el mismo perfume que la chica usaba. _Miel. Miel y caramelo._

El muchacho se pasó la mano por el cabello, luego se levantó del suelo co un impulso y justo Granger había aparecido enfrente de el, había entrado en el horrible cuarto sin que el siquiera se diera cuenta. Ahora que lo veía, o ahora que ella había entrado.

- ¿Hace cuánto que estás esperando? – le preguntó la chica preocupada.

- Desde que me mandaste la carta que estoy aquí, alrededor de 3 horas. Dices que me esperabas, fue al revés – le espetó lentamente Draco acercándose más a ella – no importa, está bien... – le susurró al oído, luego le corrió un mechón castaño de la cara y lo llevó atrás de su oreja, llevó su mano a la mejilla de la muchacha. Era suave y al leve contacto de su mano con la piel de su cara, esta, había tomado un rubor colorado. La muchacha cerró los ojos y sonrió levemente a medida que el Slytherin le acariciaba. Luego se acercó a ella y la besó. Hermione no parecía sorprendida. Le devolvió el beso, tierna y lentamente. Draco le puso las manos en la cintura. Hermione enredó las suyas en su cuello, mientras que con sus delgados y suaves dedos lo acariciaba.

- ¿Entonces ya lo dejaste a Krum? – le preguntó Draco, al dejar de besarla.

- Eh... Si, seguro – le respondió, era obvio que estaba mintiendo. Aunque ella no sabía que Malfoy no se daría cuenta, el cuerpo de este se tensó frente a la respuesta de su novia, pero no lo pudo evitar, la estaba por besar, cuando de repente... despertó.

Tenía la respiración agitada, estaba sudando un poco y las manos le temblaban. Su corazón le latía muy rápido, con una estremecida mano se revolvió el pelo y se lo peinó hacia atrás, para que lo único que pasara sea que le volviera a caer sobre toda la cara. Estaba pálido y con los ojos muy abiertos. Poco a poco respiró más lento, y el corazón le empezó a palpitar a velocidad normal...

_¿Acaso me estaré volviendo loco? _– se preguntó a si mismo - _¿Cómo puedes tener ese sueño con... Granger? ¿Tendrá de verdad ese perfume? No me acuerdo... Tampoco me importa, y no tendría porqué hacerlo... Dios, la odio_ Se mintió finalmente al acordarse de su bello rostro y sonrisa. Cuando se encontró más tranquilo después de unos minutos se volvió a dormir.

- ¿Porqué Hermione tarda tanto? – se quejó Ron por última vez, tirándose del pelo. El estaba caminando de un lado a otro, Harry estaba tirado en el sillón, frente a la chimenea, y sus parejas, estaban desparramadas, hartas de esperar, dicho sea de paso, en unas sillas que había alrededor de una pequeña mesa.

- No lo se, Ron – respondió con un evidente aire cansino Harry.

- ¿No podemos irnos, y que Hermione nos encuentre luego abajo? – inquirió Parvati, obteniendo como resultado no más que unos insultos de Ron y una mirada cansada y fría de Harry. Lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue encogerse de hombros.

- ¿Pero que demonios está haciendo en el baño? – preguntó por última vez Ron, pateando la mesa en la que estaban sentadas sus parejas. La hermana de Parvati saltó de la silla, sobresaltada. Con una furiosa mirada salió de la habitación, como Ron no le dio importancia, Harry fue a buscarla con un bufido, para que luego Ron no se quejara. Este se dejó caer en el sillón que Harry acababa de abandonar. A los pocos minutos volvieron los dos, la muchacha parecía cansada de todo, pero Ron no se dejó molestar, la agarró violentamente por el brazo y antes de salir por el retrato de la Dama Gorda dijo solo unas pocas palabras; - Nosotros iremos abajo, no pienso esperarla más, ¿vienes Harry?

Harry lo miró decepcionado, y luego se dirigió a Parvati, haciéndole un gesto con la cabeza, ella le sonrió débilmente y se fue con Ron y su hermana, mientras dejaban a Harry esperando, solo.

- ¿Y los demás? – preguntó de repente una suave voz, a espaldas de Harry.

- Ya bajaron – dijo, llevándose una mano a la frente – por cierto, ¿Qué te hizo estar tanto tiempo en el bañ... – preguntó finalmente, dándose vuelta – Oh... – replicó, casi respondiéndose a si mismo.

- Demonios, ¿Por qué se está tardando tanto? – preguntó Malfoy pasándose la mano por el pelo, desordenándolo. Pansy apareció en las escaleras del cuarto de niñas. Estaba... linda. Tenía un vestido negro corto, por las rodillas, con unas medias de red y unos tacos negros. Draco pensó que más que linda estaba vestida... como una prostituta. Hace un tiempo atrás le hubiera encantado que se hubiera vestido así, provocativa y tal vez, hace un tiempo atrás, ni siquiera hubieran ido al baile... Pero en ese entonces, tan solo porque en esos días, se estaba sintiendo atraído a Granger. No sabía porqué, tampoco sabía porqué el día anterior en vez de haberla besado, por lo menos para molestarla, o para provocarla y volverla loca o algo así, se había burlado de ella e ido del baño, dejándola sola. Y pudo jurar haber oído un sollozo antes de irse, pero se dijo a si mismo que no era posible que ella estuviera llorando por el, aunque luego de pensarlo unos minutos, se dio cuenta de que si podría. Pansy pensó que Draco se babearía apenas la viera, pero al ver que no lo hacía, le pareció raro, y decidió dar ella el primer paso.

- ¿Vamos? – le preguntó con una sonrisa, que ella encontraba seductora, pero Draco la encontraba estúpida, muy estúpida. Pansy le puso el brazo para que lo tomara y se fueran juntos al baile. Draco, con un poco de hartazgo lo agarró bruscamente y la llevó escaleras abajo. Ya se encontraban en el pasillo que daba a la puerta del Gran Salón cuando Malfoy vio a Krum, parado bajo la gran puerta de madera. Estaba vestido normalmente, con su ropa habitual, en realidad era un atuendo especial, pero eran todos iguales. Cuando pasó por su lado, lo empujó violentamente. Luego se volvió hacia el y le dirigió una mueca de desprecio y asco. No sintió ni un poco de culpa cuando vio la cara de pobrecito que le ponía. Le importaba un bledo, a decir verdad... Al igual que su idiota novia, hija de muggles... Ya, eso era una total mentira. Aunque el no lo quisiera admitir, la estaba empezando a adorar, como una obsesión con ella, no dejaba de mirarla, no dejaba de pensar en ella, no dejaba de... de quererla, por más que odiara aceptarlo.

- Ya vengo, me voy a retocar un poco el maquillaje al baño cielo – le susurró al oído Pansy. _¿Es que lo hace a propósito? No se lava los dientes, me escupe su aliento a caca en mi oído y encima de que tardó como cinco horas en el baño en la Sala Común, ¿ahora quiere pasar otras cinco?_ Draco estaba empezando a impacientarse, Pansy lo sacaba de sus casillas, y ese mismo día lo estaba poniendo de muy mal humor _ Aparte, ¿Cielo? Desde cuándo le decía así, no tenía idea el..._. Decidió esperarla dentro del Gran Salón, tal vez de paso encontraría a Hermione. Granger, Granger, sangre sucia, sabelotodo, devora-libros, como quisiera. Pero nunca Hermione, nunca. De repente recordó que ella iría con Krum, que como era un campeón del torneo, entraría acompañado de ella, mientras el, Draco, se quedaba mirándolos como un estúpido. No sentiría celos, no esa noche. Haría que ella sintiera celos de el.

_Lo que ninguno de los dos sabía era que esa noche, sus vidas cambiarían para siempre. A causa de un minuto de debilidad, de un segundo de felicidad, de una mirada cálida, de un sentimiento hermoso._

Al entrar en el Gran Salón, Draco se fijó por todas partes por las dudas, pero no la encontró por ninguna parte. En la entrada habían colocado una escalera para que por ahí bajaran los campeones con sus parejas. Aunque desde afuera no se veía. Estaba perfectamente disimulado y arreglado para que no se notara que la escalera no iba allí, ocupada de una punta a la otra de la puerta y se abría hacia los dos costados, era de piedra, con el pasamanos de mármol. Todo blanco, el lugar estaba blanco como la nieve. Como estaba el techo y como se veía por las ventanas, la nieve caía como nunca. Era un paisaje hermoso. Primero bajó Draco, y como se suponía todas las Slytherins se quedaron mirándolo. Luego bajó Pansy, después de tan solo unos minutos, lo que sorprendió a Malfoy, pensó que se quedaría un rato mucho más largo... Cuando descendió por las escaleras, la manera con la que el blanco mármol contrastaba con su vestido y el color de sus blancas y delgadas piernas la hacían aún más linda. En ese caso el único que quedo embobado fue Zabbini, y a Draco le pareció bello. Estaba pensando que Pansy tenía unas piernas hermosas, en realidad... De seguro que como la deforme que era ella ya de por sí, y de raza, que Granger tendría las piernas deformes y el trasero caído. Nunca se había fijado. Pansy era perfecta, no sabía de que se quejaba. Podía ser un poco tonta, pero... Mejor para el. Pasaron unos minutos y todos hablaban y bailaban la música de "espera" que había. Al fin, empezaron a aparecer los campeones, primero pasaron Harry y Parvati, luego Cedric y Cho Chang, luego Fleur y un muchacho que Draco no reconocía. Todos bajaban lentamente para lucirse por la escalera, y finalmente apareció... GRAN-GER. Le resultaba tan difícil decirle asi, sin saber siquiera porque. Apareció, allí. Nunca la había visto tan arreglada. El estar tan hermosa, hacía parecer, para Draco, que el tiempo se detuviera y que todo a su alrededor pasara y sucediera más lento.

Llevaba el pelo recogido en un rodete, lo que dejaba ver bien su cara, que ahora que lo notaba era, no tan redonda, lo que le daba un aspecto de niña delicada, que iba perfecto con la pecas de su nariz. No se veían muy bien a distancia, pero Draco estaba prestando tanta atención que podría hasta si quisiera, contarlas. No llevaba nada de maquillaje, a pesar de un poco de brillo en los labios, de todas maneras no necesitaba más, ni eso. Estaba hermosa natural también. A medida que iba bajando una preciosa sonrisa de lado se iba alargando, y convirtiendo en una tierna risa. El vestido que llevaba, era... resplandeciente. Era del color de los ojos de Draco, pero más apagado, más gris. Con dos breteles de hombros, escotado, con una pequeña y delicada puntilla más clara que quedaba hermosa. El vestido le llegaba hasta los talones y al costado de su pierna derecha casi a la altura de la rodilla se abría un poco hasta llegar al talón. Se deslizaba por la escalera, dejando ver sus –perfectamente formadas y preciosas – piernas, con unos tacos color gris más apagado aún y más oscuro, con una especie de "hilo" que se ataba hasta llegar a unos pocos centímetros de su tobillo. Draco no lo podía creer, estaba hermosa. Nunca la había visto así, ni así de arreglada, ni así de linda, ni así... de esa manera. En ese momento apareció Krum detrás de ella, pasando normalmente, invitándola con el brazo a bajar el resto de la escalera acompañada de el. Luego, con el poco aliento que le quedaba, sonrió.

- Guau, miren a la sangre sucia, de seguro que ni se bañó, se huele la impureza ya desde aquí – dijo, mirando a los Slytherins alrededor de ella, todos riéndose del comentario. Luego hizo un gesto con la mano como si estuviera oliendo algo podrido. Y luego, con su voz de pito, se siguió riendo al unísono de todos sus estúpidos amigos. Todos menos Theodore y Draco.

En ese mismo momento, mientras que ella reía como si todo estuviera bien, el se dio cuenta que Pansy era insoportable. Solo era linda y besaba bien, pero era insoportable, no salía de encima de el nunca, tenía la voz chillona y su risa era molestísima. Se reía de cualquier estupidez y lloraba por todo. Draco se dio vuelta y la miró a los ojos fijamente, y furioso por un minuto.

No podía mostrar su debilidad allí, ni en ninguna parte. Si el se la llevaba a Pansy a hablarle a otra parte, Zabbini los seguiría, y si el se enteraba, era igual que lo supiera todo Slytherin o aún peor... Todo Hogwarts. No iba a poder hacer nada, lo mejor que se le ocurrió hacer fue irse con Nott, que era el único con el que podía hablar en esos momentos. Lo agarró del brazo y lo llevó afuera.

- ¿Qué te está pasando? – le preguntó calmado mientras que se metía las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y pateaba una roca, mirando al suelo. Draco no sabía como lo hacía, pero siempre estaba así, nunca faltaba el respeto a nadie, casi nunca se enojaba y siempre estaba calmado...

- Nada, quiero ir a dar una vuelta... – respondió de mal humor, sin saber muy bien que decir.

- No, digo... ¿Qué te está pasando con ella? Digo... ¿con Hermione? – le preguntó, encogiéndose de hombros, sabía que si le preguntaba se enfadaría aún más, pero se moría de curiosidad. El iba atrás de el, como un perrito, y Draco iba delante de el, al escuchar la palabra _ella_ se vio venir que estaba hablando de... GRANGER.

- NO ME PASA NADA THEODORE, ¿PORQUE CADA VEZ QUE ESTOY ENOJADO PIENSAS QUE ES POR ELLA? – le gritó volviéndose repentinamente hacia el con los puños apretados, y haciendo fuerza con la mandíbula para tranquilizarse. El sabía que si le gritaba a Theodore el no se enojaría, le tenía miedo... Todos le tenían miedo a el. Y lo tomaba como un cumplido.

- Porque me doy como la mirabas cuando bajó por la escalera, me doy cuenta como la mirabas en clase de pociones, me doy cuenta de lo feliz que estás y de la sonrisa en tu rostro cuando estabas soñando con ella y me doy cuenta... de que la amas – le dijo, bajando el tono de voz a medida que veía la seriedad en la cara de Draco. Luego, soltó una especie de suspiro y una risita nerviosa.

- Pfff... De seguro... Tu estás loco – bufó, dándose vuelta, planeaba seguir caminando, hasta que sintió la mano de Nott en su hombro y lo volteó de nuevo.

- Draco, se de lo qué hablo. ¡¡A mi ya me ha pasado, y por más que odie admitirlo tengo que, y no hay otra salida!!

- Ah, ¿si? ¿Con quién te ha pasado? – respondió, con una pícara sonrisa.

- Eh... Bueno, con nadie, pero--

- ¿Ves? No lo entiendes es complicado, no es cualquier caso, ella es una Gryffindor, una sangre sucia. Una hija de muggles, aunque estemos juntos yo no podría dejar de odiarla por ser una insufrible sabelotodo y mi papá... ni siquiera quiero IMAGINARME lo que hará si se entera – le interrumpió, pero hacia el final de la frase se dio cuenta de qué estaba hablando... Estaba hablando como si hubiera aceptado que le parecía linda, como si hubiera aceptado que le gustaba y que pensaba en ella todo el tiempo. Y finalmente como si estuviera saliendo, _o peor aún, deseando salir, el, Malfoy_, con ella.


	5. Luego de la fiesta

Capítulo 5

**Perdón que sea medio cortito el capítulo, :S**

**Gracias a, **

**DracoOHermioN**

**Babiiestarpinkmalfoy**

**pily-sofy**

**Ailei-chan**

**ChinitaMalfoy**

Por leer la nove, espero qe lesesté gustando, a ellas y a todos... 

También me gustaría decirles a Dani, Menny, Bego, Anne, Sof y todas mis amigas del msn qe concí por flogs, en gral, de Draco, Hermione, Tom, Emma, etc qe las adoro chicas, qe nunca creí poder querer tanto a gente qe conozco hace tan poco tiempo, y qe son geniales cada una y todas de ustedes, gracias por ayudarme con mis problemas amorosos – la depresión amorosa qe tngo por Tom, Draco, Emma, Hermione, Dramione, Temma/Tomma, (cmo es??) – LAS AMOOOOOOO (LL

**Capítulo 5**

**Luego de la fiesta**

Draco no podía dejar de pensar en ella, no importaba lo que hiciera, no se la podía sacar de la cabeza. Se acordaba de la imagen de la chica bajando por la escalera, con sus hombros al descubierto, dejando ver sus hombros, llenos de pecas. Se notaba que tenía la piel más suave que la seda y esto le encantaba... Nott le hablaba, pero el no escuchaba. Caminaba a paso apresurado, dejando a Theodore atrás, hasta que este le gritaba y Draco volvía a su lado, y luego, volvía a repetir lo sucedido, y así el rubio se cansaba cada vez más de la tranquila y calmada voz de su amigo diciendo, "Draco, ¿Qué haces?", el no respondía, pero no le importaba, no quería. _Pansy, ahí esta, piensa en Pansy... Ella es hermosa, es tu novia, y no es sangre sucia como Granger, es... seductora y nunca me cansaré de ella_ se dijo a si mismo con la voz menos convincente de todas. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué eso le pasaba justo a el? ¿Por qué de una sangre sucia? ¿Por qué de ella? Tendría que ser al revés, ella tendría que estar mal por el, no el por ella. No, Draco no estaba 'mal' por ella, nunca lo estaría. O nunca lo admitiría.

- Nott, necesito que me ayudes, que me hagas un favor gigantesco – pidió Malfoy en un tono cansino – no le puedes decir a nadie que yo te lo pedí, y menos a ella... - La única respuesta de su amigo fue una sonrisa debilucha, pero llena de lealtad.

- Claro amigo – le aseguró con una palmada en la espalda, y se acercó para que Draco le dijera al oído que era lo que quisiera que Theodore haga.

- Hola Hermione – saludó el moreno con una sonrisa en los labios.

- Hola Theodore, ¿te diviertes? – le preguntó, mientras que miraba a los otros bailando.

- Eh... Si, pero me pareció más divertido venir a saludarte. Y charlar...

- Oh, de acuerdo, ¿pero no tienes miedo de que te vean los de tu casa? – comentó dedicándole una tierna sonrisa, ella se dio cuenta de que no había ninguno de Slytherin en el salón, aún así Theodore ni le prestó atención. - ¿qué?, ¿qué tengo? – le preguntó con el entrecejo fruncido, al ver que este la miraba con de una manera rara con la cabeza un poco inclinada y con una débil y sincera mirada en su rostro.

- No, es solo que... Hacía tiempo que no te veía sonreír así... ¿Es por Malfoy? – le preguntó. Hermione se sorprendió, ¿por qué conectaba todo con Malfoy? ¿Es qué no se acordaba de que ellos dos estaban peleados? En realidad, siempre habían estado peleados, pero en ese mismo momento ellos se habían peleado cuando hubieran podido iniciar una amistad, o algo parecido...

- Eh... No, con Malfoy casi ni me relaciono... Solo hablamos un par de veces y nos peleamos... Más de un par de veces – agachó su cabeza, con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

- No entiendo, ¿por qué te pones así? Digo, solo hablaron una vez, o no se... Algo así y ya estás enojada con el más que de costumbre – esto le abrió un poco los ojos... Se dio cuenta que había hecho gran escándalo, aún al tratarse de Malfoy. Sabía que era absurdo, estaba completamente conciente de ello. Pero al mismo tiempo sabía que en esos últimos días de miradas, pequeñas charlas y grandes (pero normales) peleas, el Slytherin la había hecho sentir mal, y simultáneamente había ejercido un poder gigante sobre ella. Tan solo una mirada, tan solo una mirada bastaba para que ella se sonrojara por completo y sentir algo muy raro hacia el. También estaba conciente de eso.

- No... No tengo idea, tal vez --

- Hermione, acéptalo... Sientes algo por Draco, no me lo puedes ocultar – al escuchar su nombre sintió una corriente de cariño hacia el, nunca se había fijado... _Draco_, era simplemente maravilloso, y pegaba totalmente con el – Hermione, Hermione... ¡Hermione! – la llamó casi gritándole... Ella finalmente giró su cabeza hacia el – ¿No te digo? Acéptalo...

- Dios, Theodore eso es ridículo, digo... Estamos hablando de Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, el chico que por dos años y ahora en el tercero y hasta fin de año, y de vida, me llamará "sangre sucia", "insufrible sabelotodo" y demás...

- Ok, de acuerdo, gracias por tu ayuda Hermione – le dijo y sonriendo se fue del salón, dejándola sola... Y un poco confundida y dolida en el fondo.

- ¿Y? ¿Qué te dijo? – le preguntó Draco ambicioso, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Cuando Nott había llegado, Malfoy estaba caminando por los jardines de un lado al otro con una mano detrás de su espalda y la otra en su boca.

- Dijo que casi no te relacionas con ella, así que no te conoce casi nada, pero se pone roja cuando habla de ti o cuando yo le hablo de ti, así que... Siente algo por ti, no sabe que es, pero igual te tendrías que ganar su confianza – le explicó. Draco soltó un largo y molesto suspiro mientras que se pasaba la mano por el cabello en señal de cansancio.

- No puedo ir yo a ella, tiene que venir ella a mi, Theodore, ¿es que no me conoces? – bufó su amigo.

- Mira, si te conozco, te conozco más que nadie... Lo que pasa es que ella no es como las demás... Te lo puedo jurar que no es normal, es... difícil – Draco lo miró como extasiado por unos momentos, luego empezó a reírse, mas Nott seguí serio, mirándolo desde arriba como el rubio se retorcía en el suelo de la risa.

- ¿Granger? ¿Difícil? Si, seguro, escuché que hasta ahora en este tercer año tiene a un millón atrás...

- Eso no quiere decir que sea fácil, al contrario... Si tiene a un millón atrás es porque no dejan de seguirla aunque ella no les de ni la hora.

- No, quiere decir que está con Krum, que eso si quiere decir que es fácil... Víctor Krum, dios...

- Bueno, no estamos hablando de eso, estamos hablando de Hermione, ahora... ¿Por qué no vas a hablarle? Baila con ella, cualquier cosa... – dijo con simplicidad, pero Malfoy nuevamente se rió.

- ¿Hablar con ella?, ¿bailar con ella? Si, claro Theodore, ¿no quieres que también la abrace? – le preguntó sarcástico Draco, su amigo alzó ambas cejas – Theodore, están todos los de Slytherin y creo que... nos verían – repitió también sarcástico.

- Dios, tu habla con ella, yo me encargaré y les diré que la estás molestando o algo así...

- Oh, eh... De acuerdo, pero llévate a Pansy, no me la banco más y es la única persona a la que quiero ver ahora... – le ordenó

- De acuerdo – dijo y así y sin más se fueron los dos para adentro. Theodore se fue para la izquierda, Draco para la derecha, donde se encontraba ella, sentada en un banco, con su vestido sangre y su cabello estaba un poco despeinado y desarreglado por el hecho de que había estado bailando, unos mechones rebeldes le caían por los hombros, se notaba que le molestaban, porque de vez en cuando le caían en la cara y se los corría, pero a Draco le parecían... Sexys. Vio que estaba hablando con la comadreja y Potter, dios... Como los odiaba. Para tomarse su tiempo y esperar a que se vayan los otros se fue hacia la mesa de tragos, dónde no había casi nadie. Se sirvió un whisky de fuego... Luego otro, y otro y otro y otro y otro y otr...

A la larga distancia, seguían hablando los tres, Draco ya estaba molesto, enfadado, cansado de esperar... Al fin se fueron los otros dos y la dejaron a ella... Tranquila, sola... Se dirigió sigilosamente hacia ella, que miraba al vacío, como buscando a alguien. El Slytherin pensó que tal vez lo buscaba a él y una malvada y pícara sonrisa se formó en sus labios. Pero de repente su rostro se iluminó y dejando ver su maravillosa dentadura, sonrió. _Dios, tiene la sonrisa más hermosa del mundo_ se pensó el, ella se paró aun sonriendo y Draco notó que había estado buscando al estúpido de su novio, "Vicky". Draco no estaba ni seguro de que ella lo llamara así, pero a el le parecía un nombre idiota y que iba justo con él... Rápidamente, para que no lo vieran, se escondió detrás de una columna que había al lado del banco en el que Hermione estaba sentada recién. Desde su escondite, Draco pudo notar dos cosas, que los de Slytherin no estaban en el salón, así que si le daban ganas podía hacer lo que quisiera con Granger, y que Krum ni siquiera le dirigió una mirada ni palabra a Hermione, quien se mostró confusa. Pero luego vio que la chica, sorprendida se dio cuenta que tenía una nota en la mano. La abrió y la observó por un segundo, luego, sonrió con ternura, lo que a Draco le pareció... Precioso. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? El no tendía a usar esas estúpidas y cursis palabras, y tampoco tenía pensamientos tan ridículos. ¿Qué demonios le había hecho Granger? De seguro que había sido el alcohol. Esta salió corriendo del salón, agarrándose el vestido cerca de la zona de la cintura, porque sino el vestido le quedaba muy largo para correr. Draco, apresurado la siguió. La siguió por unos largos pasillos. Parecían infinitos, eran fríos, alargados y angostos. El no estaba seguro, de si debía seguirla o llamarle la atención y molestarla... U otra cosa... De repente Hermione paró en seco y se dio vuelta. Vio a Draco atrás suyo, como el no se había percatado de ello siguió corriendo, y como ella había parado, se chocaron. Quedando a escasos centímetros de distancia. Se quedaron unos segundos así, cada uno mirando a los ojos del otro, y Draco miraba también sus labios, como ella lo hacía... O a el le parecía. Se dio cuenta de que la muchacha estaba furiosa, pero confundida... Y a la vez parecía entre deseosa y aliviada...

- ¿Qué haces Malfoy? – empujó al rubio, alejándolo de ella bruscamente. El se quedó boquiabierto, como no pudo darse cuenta que al estarla corriendo, estaba haciendo ruido con los pies.

- No se, dime tú, ¿a dónde te diriges Granger? – le preguntó fríamente, sin saber que contestar.

- No lo se, "dime tú" – le burló en tono sarcástico, Draco se rió. Luego se quedó mirándola por un largo tiempo, contemplándola... Era, tan solo... Hermosa, ese vestido resaltaba su hermoso cuerpo y cada una de sus perfectas curvas, que Draco no había notado casi nunca, claro... ¿Cómo podría haberlo hecho? Ella siempre usaba sus sweaters sueltos, camisas abrochadas del todo y las polleras muy largas, y aparte se ponía esas medias que dejaban ver sus piernas, en eso... Nunca se había fijado tampoco, nunca lo había notado, y ahora que se fijaba tenía las piernas largas, perfectas y bronceadas - ¡Oye! Planeta tierra a Malfoy... – le llamó, pero este no contestó. Se quedó embobado con las piernas de Hermione, luego con su pelo, y luego con su cara. Esas pecas, le daban ganas de... No sabía de que, pero le encantaban... En ese mismo momento, sintió una punzada en la sien. Luego otra, más suave... Luego otra más fuerte, y con esto un fuerte dolor de cabeza hizo que se cayera al suelo, se agarró la cabeza, desesperado, todo empezó a dar vueltas – Malfoy... ¿Qué haces? – preguntó Hermione, despreocupada cruzando los brazos, pensando que se trataba de una broma... De repente Draco dejó de moverse, por un momento se dejó de agarrar la cabeza, escuchaba a Hermione hablando, pero no oía. El ruido cesó, pero el dolor persistía en el cerebro de Draco. Vio que Hermione estaba arrodillada frente a el, entre preocupada y enojada... Desvió su mirada a sus ojos miel, eran tan hermosos, por un momento contemplándolos el dolor paró. Hermione frunció el ceño, estaba asustada... Draco estaba pálido y la miraba fijamente, por un momento Hermione pudo encontrar calidez en sus ojos, como si la mirara con ternura. La Gryffindor notó que Malfoy le dedicó una leve sonrisa y a ella no se le ocurrió otra cosa mejor que devolverle la sonrisa. ¿Qué tenía que hacer? No había nadie alrededor y la enfermería estaba en el último piso, muy lejos... De repente el chico hizo un movimiento raro con las piernas y Hermione decidió ponerse atrás de el, en caso de que vomitara o algo parecido... Se sentó contra la pared, y le puso la mano en la frente al Slytherin, a quien lo acostó sobre sus piernas. El tacto de la cálida y suave piel de Hermione en la helada frente de Draco le tranquilizó profundamente, sabiendo que ella se preocupaba por él. La muchacha notó que tenía la piel fría, pero la sangre hirviéndole, era... Raro – Malfoy... Malfoy, ¿me escuchas? Dra... ¿Draco? – no lo podía creer, ninguno de los dos, más el muchacho que ella... Le había llamado por su nombre, y no sabía porque, pero pudo jurar que de sus labios salía y parecía más dulce y cariñoso que de cualquier otra boca. Con la mayor intención de aprovecharse de la situación para... El Slytherin pudo divisar entre la nublada vista que tenía la cabeza, la cara de Granger mirándolo desde arriba, y unos pocos cabellos, que a la luz de la luna por la ventana parecían dorados, caían sobre la frente del muchacho - ¿Me puedes escuchar?

- Si, Granger – le contestó tratando de parecer lo más frío posible... No sabía porque pero nunca había podido demostrar un poco de afecto en su voz, en su tono, en su mirada... Mucho menos a una persona que recién conocía... Mucho menos a _ella_.

- Vamos, levántate, te tengo que llevar a la enfermería... – dijo, y le puso un brazo enfrente de sus narices para que la agarrara y se levantara. Draco se restregó los ojos con la palma de la mano, al verlo haciendo un gesto así, a Hermione le pareció de un pequeño niño, y no pudo evitar una sonrisa...

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo – agarró la todavía tibia mano de la muchacha y ella tiró de él, y se quiso librar de la mano de su enemigo. Pero el no cedió, ni la retiró, se quedó mirando sus manos, unidas. Hermione no hizo presión ni trató de sacarla, la mano de Draco estaba húmeda y temblaba un poco... Lo miró con los ojos anegados en lágrimas, nunca lo había visto así de tierno, más bien... nunca lo había visto, asi, tan... Calmado. El Slytherin la miró a ella, parecía triste, pero feliz, de estar con ella... Luego, el fuerte dolor volvió, y de la nada, se demsayó de nuevo.


	6. Lo siento

Feliz Cumple Emma Watson (LL La adoro

_**Feliz Cumple Emma Watson (LL La adoro .. ya se qe fue el 15.4.08, pero ya había escrito la edición cuando no sabía cuando iba a subir el cap .. (??) xD no se entendió muy bien, pero bue .. xD**_

_**Los qiero, gracias a todos los qe leen la novela, )**_

_**Perdonen qe sea cortito este cap, es qe toy medio atrasada... pero les JURO qe los proximos caps van a ser más largos, **__****__** De ahora en más, **__****_

_**Los qiero, Roo **_

**Capítulo 6**

**Mentiras y secretos**

- Malfoy, ¡¿Malfoy?! – llamó Hermione, arrodillándose a su lado. Pero este no reaccionó, la luz de la luna se reflejaba en su rostro, haciéndolo ver más pálido que de costumbre... Parecía un ángel, rubio, ojos claros, pálido... Pero un ángel a punto de morir. La muchacha dudó, ¿cómo lo tendría que llevar a la enfermería? El Slytherin era muy pesado y ella muy liviana y frágil. ¿Tendría que ir a buscar a Víctor para pedirle ayuda? (y de paso decirle que no iría a su "reunión"). De repente, lentamente, Draco... abrió sus ojos – Draco, ¿Draco? ¡¿Estás bien?! – preguntó Hermione, agarrándolo y sacudiéndolo por los hombros, aunque con su típica delicadeza.

- Si, si, Granger – aseguró Malfoy, aunque estaba contento y le parecía genial y, a la vez, hermoso que la muchacha se preocupara de el, aun así... No podía evitar hablarle y tratarla de una manera horrible, era como si estuviera incluido en una especie de... Sistema suyo – no me toquetees tanto, sangre sucia – le ordenó con el tono más frío que pudo, esperaba que la chica se largara a llorar, que le pegara o que se vaya, pero para su sorpresa... Lo abrazó. Lo sostuvo entre sus brazos, agarrándolo fuerte, pero cariñosamente... Como aferrándose a el... Era una cosa un poco rara, para los dos. Pero como Hermione notó que el no la rechazaba, lo agarró más fuerte y no pudo dejar escapar una lágrima de sus tristes ojos, se había preocupado mucho, pero se alivió al darse cuenta de que estaba bien. ¿Qué tenía que hacer? ¿Qué tenía que hacer? Esta era su oportunidad para demostrarle que no era tan frío como ella pensaba que lo era, pero tampoco debía ser demasiado cariñoso, pero antes de que el mismo se diera cuenta estaba reconfortándola entre sus brazos, con la cara de ella escondida en su hombro, mojándolo por las lágrimas. Decidió no moverse, ahora que tenía la oportunidad, no debía dejarla pasar...

- ¿Draco? – preguntó de repente una voz temblorosa a la vuelta del pasillo, el muchacho, asustado empujó suavemente a Hermione, apartándola de él... Al final del pasillo apareció la figura de Pansy... Había contemplado la última escena, los dos tirados en el piso, uno al lado del otro... No pintaba bien. _ Mierda... _Fue lo único que Draco pudo pensar... ¿Qué diría? Parkinson miraba desvastada a los dos... A Draco, decepcionada... A Hermione, furiosa... Una llama de ira llenó sus ojos por completos, sus fosas nasales se abrieron, demostrando su enojo...

- ¿EN QUÉ DIABLOS PENSABAS GRANGER? ¿CÓMO TE ATREVÉS A TOCARME? – gritó, pensó que aquella sería la mejor manera de distraer a Pansy, quien en ese mismo momento se sintió aliviada y orgullosa... Orgullosa de ser la _novia_ de aquel valiente y perfecto Slytherin... Era suyo, y de nadie más... O al menos eso pensaba ella - ¡QUE SEA LA ÚLTIMA VEZ! – repitió Malfoy, en sus ojos quería mostrar furia, pero no podía mostrar otra cosa que tristeza y vergüenza... ¿Cómo podía importarle lo que pensara la idiota de Pansy? Ni siquiera era su novia... Pero si se enteraba ella, se enteraban todos... Nadie podía saber que sentía Draco por Hermione, por una sangre sucia... En ese momento le dolió siquiera pensar aquella expresión, maldita expresión... ¿Qué diablos importaba todo eso? Los ojos de la Gryffindor se llenaron en lágrimas, que no pudo evitar, se levantó, apretando los labios y con furia se fue... No podía decir nada, ninguno de los dos... Lo único que hizo fue mirar a Pansy acercándose a el, para acariciarle el pecho y observar a Granger largarse. Ella, con una sincera y malvada sonrisa en los labios... El, con una falsa y rota sonrisa en los suyos...

La castaña se limpió las lágrimas con las manos, con los brazos, con el vestido, todo lo que se le cruzaba a la vista empezaba a odiarlo y a querer asesinarlo, menos por el... _Él_, la había abrazado... En realidad, ella lo había abrazado, pero el le devolvió el abrazo, de la manera más inimaginable y protectora del mundo... Como si sus vidas dependieran de ello... Salió a los terrenos de Hogwarts, la luna estaba gigante y su belleza se reflejaba en el Lago Negro, que por más lejos que estuviera, se distinguía desde kilómetros de distancia.

- Hermione, ¡Hermione! – la muchacha sintió que su mojado brazo era agarrado por una firme mano, de una manera tierna, pero estricta. Se volteó bruscamente, quedando frente a frente con... Víctor. Había tenido la falsa y estúpida imaginación de que podría ser Malfoy el que la estaba llamando... Por su nombre. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Se estaría enamoran-- No, imposible... ¿Ella de Draco? Ni en sueños, por más hermoso que fuera seguía siendo un idiota, y a ella le importaba poco y nada lo que hiciera...

- Oh, Víctor... Lo siento tanto, pero... No me encuentro en condiciones de hablar con nadie... – dijo un tanto triste, pero no pudo evitar pensar un "y menos contigo". No era que el le hiciera mal a ella, pero estaban saliendo... Y después de lo sucedido con Draco, ella tenía falsas esperanzas de que el había cambiado, pero no... Claro que no, un abrazo. Nada más, no significaba nada. Luego, sin poder dejar de pensar en eso, siguió corriendo hacia el bosque prohibido, enfrente del Lago Negro, dónde se acurruco como un bebé, abrazando sus rodillas tirada en el suelo, en el tibio pasto, hasta tranquilizarse un poco y finalmente... Se quedó dormida...

- No entendí Draco, entonces... La sangre sucia, te abrazó ¿mientras que tu te habías desmayado? – le preguntó confusa Pansy, con el entrecejo fruncido, fue la primero excusa que se le había ocurrido a Draco cuando la morena le pidió una explicación de lo sucedido, que muy pronto olvidó - ¿Y cuándo te despertaste te diste cuenta? – siguió, mientras el muchacho la miraba con los ojos bastante abiertos y asintiendo con la cabeza, Pansy se paró delante de el, haciendo que frenara, lo miró con ternura, y le sonrió de una manera tonta. Luego, volvió a su lado, se agarró de su brazo, y como si nada, después de unos momentos de silencio, le agarró la cara por los cachetes cariñosamente y lo movió de lado a lado - ¿Por qué no me llamaste a mi cuando te desmayaste? – le preguntó... ¿Cómo podía ser tan estúpida? Si el estaba desmayado, inconciente, incapaz de realizar acción alguna, ¿cómo la iba a llamar? Era como una tortura, una molesta, constante y cargosa tortura.

- La verdad que no lo sé – le respondió, sabía que su "novia" – no pudo reír para sus adentros con la mínima idea de ello – era demasiado tonta como para descubrir todo...

- Bueno, tontito, pero para la próxima acuérdate de eso – le sonrió la morena. Draco le devolvió un gesto medio raro, lo más parecido al que ella le había hecho. No sabía que hacer, quería hablar con Hermione... Si, quería hablarle, quería escucharla hablar, tan solo... Verla, por un solo segundo. Quería, no... Debía, explicarle lo que había pasado... No quería que se llevara una mala imagen de el... _ ... _ Draco dejó escapar una gran carcajada, por lo que Pansy lo miró con cara rara, pero no le dio mucha más importancia. "No quería que se llevara una mala imagen de el"... Otra risa. De eso se había encargado el los dos años pasados, que idiota que era... Ahora se daba cuenta por fin, ¿cómo no iba a odiarlo Hermione? Había sido de lo peor con ella. ¿Qué le pasaba? No solía ser tan... débil. ¿Estaría empezando a sentir algo más fuerte que atracción física hacia ella? No, no era posible... Solo le parecía linda, atractiva, pero nada más... NADA MÁS. No pensaba aceptar que sentía en ese momento, ni sentiría nunca sentir algo más que atracción, a lo sumo, sexual, hacia ella. Llegaron finalmente al Gran Salón, Draco agarró por el cuello de la camisa a Theodore y lo arrastró hacia fuera.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo me queda? Ya pasaron dos semanas, tenía tres meses... Tengo tiempo, pero no estoy seguro de tener lo suficiente... – dijo, caminando de un lado a otro – me está volviendo loco este asunto, no creo poder hacerlo... – luego se volvió hacia el, con un gesto nervioso en las manos - Ahora, Theodore... – soltó humedeciéndose los labios - Necesito ayuda... Ahora. No me la puedo sacar de la cabeza, está empezando a hacerme débil, y no voy a permitir que una sangre sucia me cambie. Es solo un capricho, es atractiva pero nada más, ¿no? – el rubio comprobó que su amigo había apretado los puños al escuchar... aquella horrible y ofensiva expresió-- ¿Qué diablos le pasaba? No había terminado de pensar la frase, no hablaba de verdad... Hacía menos de dos semana casi, no le molestaba en lo más mínimo decir _sangre sucia_, es más, le encantaba. Pero ahora, ahora... Todo había cambiado, ahora le parecía repugnante y racista. No tenía nada que ver con Granger, de seguro...

- No lo sé Malfoy, en mi opinión es algo más que tan solo... atracción hacia ella... Se te está haciendo una especie de vicio, no se si lo notaste pero... Solo hablamos de ella... ¿Te diste cuenta? – le preguntó tranquilamente...

- No, Nott, no--

- Draco, no tiene nada malo estar enamora--

- ¡No! No... Lo... Digas... No lo digas... No estoy enamorado de ella, ni de nadie... Recuerda que es una sangre sucia, Theodore, recuerda...

- ¡¡MALFOY, ES LA ÚLTIMA VEZ QUE TE LO DIGO, NO LA VUELVAS A LLAMAR ASÍ!! – lo reprimió el moreno.

- Es tan solo una especie de apodo... Cariñoso, ya se le acostumbró a su cara...

- ¿Cara? ¿Estás diciendo – dijo, luego se acercó peligrosamente a el – que los sangre sucia tienen otra cara? ¿Estás diciéndome que tus apreciados sangres sucias son diferentes a nosotros? Eso es peor aún Malfoy, no puedo creer que seas TAN ESTÚPIDO – gritó, haciendo como que aplastaba un cono que tenía en la frente. Pateó uno de los arbustos que había a los lados del camino y nuevamente se volvió al rubio – si no te puedes controlar cuando estás, por lo menos, enfrente mío... Creo que somos diferentes, más de lo que yo pensaba... – soltó un bufido y así y sin más se fue. Dejó a Draco solo, y furioso... Pero también triste, y confuso... ¿Qué había hecho para meter a Granger en su vida? ¿Habría arruinado su amistado con Theodore? En general, los demás volverían hacia el, persiguiéndolo, cegados por su avaricia y egoísmo. Solo seguían a Draco porque era el adorado de Slytherin, su padre era un mortífago fiel a Voldemort y tenía a todas las chicas atrás. Era un modelo perfecto a seguir, y todos, TODOS... Querían ser como el... Y Draco estaba conciente de ello. Pero Theodore... Nott era diferente a los demás, un ejemplo era de lo recientemente sucedido en esas últimas semanas. Se sentía fatal, los únicos amigos que le quedarían después de esa apuesta serían Zabbini, Pansy, Crabbe y Goyle. Y todos los demás no serían sus amigos, serían algo más parecido a sus fans.

Arrollando un arbusto, salió del camino, se dirigió hacia el árbol, enfrente del lago, su lugar favorito para pensar, para alejarse de todo... De Granger, de Zabbini, de Pansy, de Theodore... De si mismo. Se aventuró entre los árboles que habían cerca y se sentó frente al Lago. El reflejo de la luna en el lago, hacia que la luz de esta se reflejara en el rostro del muchacho. Se dejó caer sobre el tronco del árbol, contemplando la vista. Escuchó un ruido, como un... Ronquido. Miró a su alrededor y allí, a su derecha. No había notado que había una persona durmiendo, acostada en el ahora frío pasto, una persona que se dio cuenta que a primera vista era hermosa, se dio cuenta que tenía un vestido rojo sangre, se dio cuenta que era Hermione... Acurrucada a unos centímetros del árbol. Draco se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando. Tenía frío, le podría dar su abrigo, pero ella no podía saber que el se lo había dado, y se daría cuenta. Aparte si el se lo dejaba y se iba, los demás lo reconocerían y el acabaría en problemas. Se acercó más a ella, se sentó por detrás de ella, apoyado en una mano, mientras que con otra le acariciaba el pelo, el castaño y suave cabello que tenía, era... Perfecto, esa noche, los bucles le caían hasta más de la mitad de la cintura, cada uno de ellos perfectamente formados. Sus ojos cerrados, dejaban ver la longitud de las pestañas. Oscuras y largas, le daban un toque de... De ella, en Pansy, sus gruesas y negras pestañas se veían como una prostituta. Pero en Hermione, dios... La hacían ver más hermosa aún. En sus ojos, sus hermosos ojos color miel. Demostraban la belleza de sus párpados, de sus pecas y de su nariz ¿Cómo era posible que Draco encontrara belleza tan profunda en cosas tan insignificantes como los párpados? Luego bajó hasta sus labios. Carnosos, suaves, rojos... Bellísimos. Draco le acarició la mejilla, que mostró un leve tono rojizo, mas la Gryffindor estaba dormida. Habría sido un reflejo, de seguro, o algo parecido... Finalmente se acostó detrás de ella, pasó su brazo izquierdo por el hombro de ella, abrazándola. Y los dos se quedaron durmiendo, abrazados...

Eran las 4 de la mañana, Draco se despertó agitado. Había tenido el mismo sueño que la última vez, el de el y Hermione en la lechucería, y había terminado aún antes, ¿eso significaría algo? No, claro que no... Era tan solo un sueño. Sintió un helado viento acariciar su rostro y unos mechones castaños que no sabía de quien eran le pegaron en la cara. De repente se dio cuenta, seguía frente al Lago Negro, acostado detrás de Hermione, todavía con su brazo pasando por el hombro pecoso de la muchacha. Notó que había dejado de temblar, pero apenas el rubio se alejo de ella, volvió a hacerlo. La miró, Draco desvió su mirada hacia el castillo, la fiesta seguía allí dentro. Era increíble la manera en la que al mismo momento que alguien como el pudiera tener tantos problemas, otros seguían emborrachándose y bailando. Draco pensó que lo mejor sería despertarla para decirle lo ocurrido y darle una explicación razonable de su comportamiento hacía unas horas atrás. De repente se le ocurrió una mejor idea, una situación en la que no quedaría como un estúpido y que sería la oportunidad perfecta... Metió su mano en el bolsillo de su capa, buscando la varita. Finalmente la encontró, susurró un hechizo y en su mano aparecieron una pluma y un pequeño pedazo de pergamino. Escribió con su prolija y alargada letra en el pergamino y lo metió en el bolsillo de su abrigo. Rezó porque Hermione metiera las manos en los bolsillos de la negra y pesada capa y nadie más que ella se diera cuenta de que ese era su abrigo. ¿Qué diablos le tendría que importar a el que los otros se dieran cuenta? Diría que no era de el, o que se lo habían sacado sin que el se diera cuenta, alguna excusa se le iba a ocurrir por las dudas... Se lo sacó y se lo puso a Hermione, quien seguía durmiendo, y si era posible parecía aún más hermosa que antes. No la podía dejar ahí, era inseguro, estaba demasiado cerca del bosque prohibido. No quería que nada malo le pasara, no la podía llevar a su cuarto y menos al de el. ¿Dónde la dejaría? De repente... El Semigigante. Era perfecto, la dejaría en la puerta, tocaría y se escondería detrás de un árbol a esperar a que Hagrid se la llevara dentro. O cualquier cosa... Pasó un brazo por debajo de las rodillas de ella y el otro por la espalda. La levantó delicadamente y le sorprendió lo ligera que era. Hermione, todavía dormida, se abrazo al torso de Draco, e hizo una especie de gemido, escondiendo su rostro en el pecho del Slytherin. Draco sintió en ese mismo momento que era el ser más feliz de todo el mundo. Se estaba muriendo de frío, tenía mucho sueño, todavía sentía una punzada en la sien por todo lo que había bebido y estaba peleado con uno de sus amigos, al que más se había unido. Pero a pesar de todas esas cosas sintió un sentimiento en el pecho... Hermoso, no pudo evitar esbozar una gran sonrisa y caminar de una manera más movidita, como bailando de la felicidad. Tenía a la muchacha que lo estaba volviendo loco hacía ya unos días en sus brazos, literalmente, y ella se había abrazado a el. Miró hacia abajo, y allí estaba ella, tan dormida como una muñeca. Pero la más perfecta muñeca del mundo. La llevó hasta la cabaña de Hagrid, la apoyó en el mojado pasto, y de repente notó que tenía el pelo mojado, y que Hermione también. Pero no estaba lloviendo. ¿Habría llovido cuándo estaban durmiendo y no se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento? No sabía, no le importaba. Se tomó unos minutos para mirarla, para adorarla... Le corrió el pelo del rostro, le acarició la mejilla. Tenía la piel más suave del mundo, parecía estar hecha de seda. La agarró de las manos. Las de ella compradas con las suyas eran pequeñas, delicadas y tibias. Luego, la besó en la frente. Toda su cara estaba helada, pero sus manos estaban calientes, y esto le encantaba. No sabía porque, pero lo hacía. Luego, tocó la puerta y rápidamente se fue a esconder detrás de un tronco que había a poca distancia, rezando porque el gigante estuviera despierto.

- ¿Si? – se escuchó una voz ronca - ¿Quién anda ahí? – pero nadie respondió. De repente, se entreabrió la puerta - ¿Dios, Hermione que haces aquí? – gritó Hagrid. _ ¡Shhhh! Al parecer el muy idiota no se dio cuenta que Hermione estaba dormida... Perfecto, la despertó _pensó Draco. Observó a Hermione abrir lentamente sus ojos, y refregárselos con las manos.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó Hagrid? – preguntó con su tierna voz. Draco se apoyó en el tronco, y cerró los ojos. Tomando aire mientras que escuchaba a la joven hablar.

- No se, alguien tocó la puerta y cuando abrí estabas aquí. Durmiendo, al parecer... – explicó Rubeus.

- Lo último que acuerdo es que me quedé dormida frente al lago, pero... Nada más, y no... No tenía este saco. ¿Es tuyo? – examinó Hermione.

- No, es demasiado chico para mi – dijo, sonriéndole a la chica, quién rió animadamente. Malfoy no pudo evitar reírse también, al escuchar aquella risa.

- Oh... Ya se de quién es, pero-- ¿Por qué la tengo yo puesta? – inquirió luego –, es de... Es de Draco Malfoy – susurró con un deje de tristeza en la voz, que Draco pudo notar claramente.

- ¿Draco Malfoy? ¿Estás segura Hermione? – dudó el gigante, lo último que cualquiera se imaginaría era que un Slytherin le diera un abrigo o cualquier cosa a una Gryffindor. Y menos, justo ellos dos.

- Eh... Creo... – Hermione estaba segura de que era de el, pero no quiso decir nada – Bueno, Hagrid, te adoro, pero me tengo que ir a la torre de Gryffindor, me estoy muriendo de sueño – señaló Hermione, bostezando. Con una sonrisa, besó a Hagrid en la poblada mejilla y se fue hasta el castillo. Draco siguió sonriendo y esperó unos minutos a que Hermione entrara para irse el también a su sala común.

Hermione subió las escaleras y se fue hasta su cuarto. Lavander, Parvati y Ginny estaban ya durmiendo. Tranquilamente... La muchacha se sentó en su cama, se sacó el abrigo y lo observó por unos momentos. Luego, metió, sin saber porque, las manos en los bolsillos. Sacó un pedazo de pergamino, decía con una tinta verde y pulcra;

_Lo siento._

_Y mucho..._

Hermione sonrió, apretó la carta contra su pecho y se durmió, con el abrigo a su lado, abrazándolo...


	7. Juego de Mensajes

Storminlondonhotmail

___** & **____** Por favor, agréguenme, : ) Gracias a todos los que leen la novela esta,**_

_**No dejen de leerla, y acá les dejo el 7to capítulo, espero que les guste a todos.**_

_**No dejen de firmar reviews, que es lo que me inspira (??) a seguir escribiendo, )**_

_**En lo de las cartas cuando se empiezan a responder así rápido, uno y uno no voy a poner una descripción entre mensaje y mensaje, así que voy a dejar dos renglones y así se dan cuenta de que una es de el, y otra de ella, y así ... Perdón, les cagué la intriga de esa parte .. (¿?) xD**_

_**Perdón que se tan corto, :S **_

**Capítulo 7 – Juego de Mensajes:**

A la mañana siguiente, Hermione se despertó, se duchó, peinó y bajó a desayunar. Al entrar al Gran Salón se fue directo a la mesa de Gryffindor.

- ¿Cómo estás Hermione? – le preguntó Harry, mientras que untaba mermelada en su tostada, con una gran sonrisa.

- Bien – respondió confusa... Nunca le preguntaban como estaba... - ¿y tu, Harry? – repitió.

- Perfecto – contestó. Sonrió y le dio un gran mordisco a su tostada. Hermione lo miró con cara asustada...

- ¿Seguro? – le preguntó. No acostumbraba a sonreír tanto, algo le pasaba...

- Segurísimo – dijo, mientras que se levantaba, para irse a clase... Hermione se levantó rápidamente y lo siguió. Al cruzar el umbral de la puerta siguió la conversación.

- De... De acuerdo – dijo con el entrecejo fruncido – Eh... ¿Se puede preguntar por qué? – dudó, apresurando el paso para alcanzarlo. Pero el en vez de acelerar, paró en seco.

- Digamos que... – se volvió hacia ella y clavó sus ojos verdes en los castaños de ella - Las cosas se dieron con... Con Ginny – susurró poniéndose un poco serio y sonrojándose.

- ¡¡Ah!! ¿De verdad? – le preguntó muy exaltada... El asintió – Pero.. ¿Qué pasó? Fue un beso o son novios, o... ¿O qué? ¡Oh! – gritó de repente, tapándose la boca. Luego, en un susurró inquirió - ¿Ron sabe? – Harry sacudió rápidamente la cabeza con los ojos abiertos.

- Con Ginny acordamos no decirle nada, pero... ¿Crees que deba decirle? – preguntó Harry, acercándose más a ella, para que lo escuchara mejor.

- Emm... – pensó, mordiéndose el labio inferior – no lo creo Harry... No sabes como lo podría tomar Ron. Yo tampoco, pero no se... ¿Recuerdas lo que hizo con aquel chico de Hufflepuff? Pobre muchacho...

- Si, la verdad...

- ¿Pero fue un beso, o qué? – volvió a preguntar, emocionada.

- No, no... Fue solo un beso, nada más... No se que pasará – explicó sonriendo.

- Oh, Harry... ¡¡Estoy tan contenta por ti!! – le gritó y se le tiró al cuello. Lo abrazó fuertemente, y el le respondió el abrazo con todo cariño y ternura posible.

- Gracias Hermione – respondió, acariciándole el pelo... Draco apretó los puños, mientras que contemplaba la escena detrás de una columna... Sus ojos grises brillaron, ¿qué era eso de Potter y Granger? ¿Serían novios? La sola idea de pensarlo hizo que le hirviera la sangre. Ya le dolía bastante la cabeza por la resaca que tenía, pero no era nada con el dolor que sintió en el pecho al ver a Hermione tirándose al cuello de San Potter. Pasó por al lado de los dos y lo empujó a Harry. Ni el Gryffindor ni su amiga se dieron cuenta, y eso hizo que Malfoy se enojara aún más.

Hermione pasó la mañana de lo mejor, pero al buscar a Draco en la clase de Transformaciones, no lo encontró... ¿Le habría pasado algo? De solo pensarlo se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. Lo último que necesitaba en ese momento era que le pasara algo malo. Luego en clase de Pociones lo vio, y eso la tranquilizo... Pero vio que seguía con un poco de dolor de cabeza por los gestos raros que hacía y que tenía un mal aspecto, con eso dedujo que era lo que tenía... Resaca. Claro, la noche anterior había estado borracho. De seguro se había tomado CIERTO número de whiskeys de fuego, y eso lo había hecho ponerse así. Tal vez ni se había dado cuenta de que la había abrazado... Lo que no entendía muy bien era... "Lo siento". ¿Qué era lo que sentía? ¿Todo lo que había pasado en los últimos años? No, ya se había disculpado por eso... ¿Por lo del abrazo? ¿Por qué la había tratado mal enfrente de Pansy después de el devolverle el abrazo? No entendía nada... Bueno, podría hablar con el algún día de esos para preguntarle, y aclarar las cosas... Lo que ella no sabía era que se encontrarían más temprano de lo que ella imaginaba.

- Para mañana quiero el único pergamino hablando de la his... – Binns, era el profesor de historia de la magia. Hermione adoraba la mayoría de sus clases, pero en ese momento no se podía concentrar. Nada más pensaba en Draco... No podía creer que la había abrazado. La había abrazado, el a ella. Bueno, en realidad fue al revés, pero el tampoco la rechazó. Tampoco se quedó quieto... La abrazó. Y había sido, perfecto... El de verdad era hermoso, pensó apenada... En ese mismo momento se acordó de que Malfoy había estado borracho, y que por eso la había abrazado... O tal vez porque estaba borracho le había gritado después de eso. No, no era posible... Terminó la clase, se dirigió a su cuarto en la torre de Gryffindor, y se sentó en su cama. Se puso a pensar en todo lo que había pasado esas últimas dos semanas con el Slytherin... No entendía nada... ¿Por qué quería trabar amistad con ella? No tenía idea... Lo único que consiguió sacarla de sus pensamientos fue un ruido de algo contra el vidrio. Miro hacia la ventana y notó que había una lechuza parada allí. Abrió la ventana y comprobó que hacía mucho frío. Hizo entrar a la criatura y cerró rápidamente la ventana. Agarró la carta que traía y con tan solo oler el aroma que traía pudo notar que era de parte del Slytherin, notó que tenía el mismo olor que su abrigo. La abrió, y con la misma letra del pergamino de la noche anterior leía;

_Ve hoy a las 9.30 a la lechucería. Te espero._

_Por favor, lleva mi abrigo. Lo extraño y aparte, tengo frío._

Hermione rió ante el comentario del rubio, pensó en ponerse un poco... Traviesa y le contestó el mensaje. Escribió del otro lado de la hoja, se lo ató a la pata de la lechuza y la mandó a volar. Malfoy estaba en su cuarto, tirado en la cama... A diferencia de Hermione, Draco por ser prefecto le había exigido un cuarto aparte a Snape para el solo, y el profesor, decidido, se lo dio. Era más grande que los otros y mejor. La cama era de buen tamaño y más cómoda. Las cortinas eran de mejor tela y la decoración y los muebles, de mejor calidad. La lechuza apareció en la ventana y con su pico llamó. Draco, se dirigió confuso y lentamente hacia la ventana y la abrió, notó que la carta era de Hermione. No esperaba respuesta alguna.

_Ve hoy a las 9.30 a la lechucería. Te espero._

_Por favor, lleva mi abrigo. Lo extraño y aparte, tengo frío._

_Lee del otro lado _→

Confundido, dio vuelta la nota y encontró una letra prolija y azul marino que decía;

_¿A qué extrañas más, a tu abrigo, o a mí?_

No pudo evitar sonreír. El sabía que ella no solía hacer ese tipo de cosas, ser tan... "Pícara", de alguna forma. Agarró la pluma y le respondió. Se repitió lo sucedido y Hermione, sonriente se dirigió a la ventana, abrió la carta.

_Emm... Pregunta difícil... _

_Entérate hoy a la noche..._

_¿Pregunta difícil? Eres un cobarde, ¿porque no me dices la verdad,_

_MALFOY__?_

_No seas impaciente, espera a la noche_

_Y no me molestes más, tengo que hacer un reporte para historia de la magia..._

A Hermione le causó gracia lo de "no me molestes más", no sabía porque, pero se dio cuenta que era una broma... Sabía que el quería seguir hablando con ella. Sabía que ella también quería seguir hablando con el.

- Un último mensaje no le hace daño a nadie – murmuró para si, escribiendo en el pergamino.

_De acuerdo... _

A Draco le llegó la carta, con nada más que esas dos palabras... "De acuerdo". Tenía que decir algo más, tenía que seguir hablando con ella... En realidad no _tenía que_, pero _quería_. Pensó en otra cosa que decirle, pero no se le ocurría nada... De repente, volvió a escuchar el ruido de una lechuza diferente a la que tenía encerrada en su cuarto, se dirigió a la ventana y agarró la carta.

_¿Cuántos galleons a que no estás estudiando?_

_Eh... Diablos. Ninguno, no tengo ganas de apostar._

_No, no tienes ganas de perder._

_¿Con ganas de ponernos astutos, Granger?_

"_Emm... Pregunta difícil... _

_Entérate hoy a la noche... ;)"_

Draco sonrió por la astucia de la muchacha, mandó un último mensaje para terminar la charla.

_Nos vemos, Hermione._

Esta vez fue la Gryffindor la que sonrió. La había llamado por su nombre. Y no sabía porque pero sintió una oleada de cariño hacia el Slytherin. Abrazó la carta fuerte a su pecho y se tiró en su cama.


	8. El Plan

_**Bueno, aca estoy .. Sorry, pero este capítulo lo voy a hacer lo más largo que pueda, así les dejo algo hasta la semana qe viene .. :S**_

_**Bue, mentira .. no fue muy largo, pero el próximo si va a ser largo, **__****_

_**Es qe tngo un millón de examenes juntos en el colegio, :S**_

_**Sorry, los qiero a todos los qe leen la novela, jeje ..**_

_**Ya se me ocurrieron 2 novelas más, **__****_

_**Una va a ser re larga, asi qe preparense... pero no van a empezar, hasta qe termine esta, :)**_

_**Roo **_

**Capítulo 8**

**El Plan**

Hermione se quedó en su cuarto, pensando en la noche que la esperaba... ¿Qué debía ponerse? ¿Parecería muy desesperada si se arreglaba demasiado solo para encontrarse con el? No, pero igual... No lo haría. Tenía que ser ella misma, todavía faltaba... Debía esperar. Esperar horas... ¿Qué podía hacer hasta entonces? Estaba nerviosa, ansiosa... ¿Por qué? Estaban hablando de Draco Malfoy... No sabía porque estaba nerviosa, no sabía porque estaba ansiosa, y definitivamente no sabía porque no se lo podía sacar de la cabeza... ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Estaría... atraída, hacía el? No, imposible... Lo único que pensaba de el era que era lindo... Si, lindo. Muy lindo. Solo eso, no podía sentirse atraída hacia alguien quién la había maltratado por años... Aparte, ella estaba saliendo con Víctor, no podía hacer ni tener nada con Draco. Draco... Malfoy, no podía tener nada con Malfoy. Dios, la estaba volviendo loca... ¿Qué pensaría el de ella? ¿Por qué la había abrazado? No le molestaba ese Malfoy, es más... Tal vez le gustaba, más que el anterior seguro, pero había algo en el, en su actitud... Que le daba más miedo que el anterior...

Draco se sentó en su cama, se puso las manos en la frente... No podía esperar más, tendría que adelantar la... ¿cita? No era una cita, era tan solo un encuentro... Un encuentro casual, con su enemiga... ¿Por qué? No porque quisiera, sino por la apuesta... Le quedaban un poco más de dos meses para que la apuesta terminara y se pudiera olvidar de ella, alejar de ella... Pero no sería fácil, ni sacársela de la cabeza, ni alejarla... Al terminar tendría que decirle la verdad, de esa manera ella lo odiaría y no se sentiría capaz de molestarlo ni de hablarle más... Si, haría eso... Sería cruel y frío como el solo lo había sido con ella...

- Hermione... –Ginny apareció asomando la cabeza por la puerta del cuarto de la muchacha - ¿estás bien? – le preguntó. Hermione, que hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de que la pelirroja estaba ahí, se sobresaltó. Estaba tirada en la cama, apoyándose, más bien apretándose, la sien con las manos. Estaba sintiendo una fuerte punzada en la cabeza, pero si le decía a Ginny la haría ir a la enfermería y perdería su cita con Malfoy, y por menos que lo pudiera explicar, no quería. Pero por otro lado, a ella le encantaría saber como Draco reaccionaría si ella no se presentara, de seguro que la "retaría" por no haberlo hecho, pero por otro lado... Si pudiera hacer algunos cambios y hacer que el se enterara que ella estaba en la enfermería, sintiéndose mal... Podría fijarse que sentía el por ella verdaderamente, hasta Pansy había estado en la enfermería y el no la había acompañado... Si el iba a verla, se preocupaba por ella, y sino... Bueno, ella era solo una más del montón. Al pensar en eso, sintió un gran vacío en el pecho... La segunda idea le gusto más... No, lo mejor sería... Esa noche asistir, y arreglar algo para la noche siguiente, y esa noche haría su plan... Eso, eso era mejor... De todas maneras, solo lo provocaría un poco a Malfoy, no haría nada con el... Estaba saliendo con Víctor...

- Eh... Si, Ginny... Me duele un poco la cabeza, pero nada serio. Gracias, de todas maneras... – mintió con una sonrisa. La pelirroja se la devolvió y se fue de la habitación. Hermione miró su reloj. Faltaban como quince minutos... Pero de todas maneras quiso ir yendo. Se levantó de la cama y se sintió un poco mareada... No, no podía fallarle al plan. Lo tenía que seguir... Seguir las reglas que ella misma se había planteado. Se agarró fuertemente de la baranda de la escalera, todavía mareada. Bajó de lo más bien, se dirigió a una estatua de un señor con una mueca de asco y de superioridad mirando al suelo, miró a ambos lados, no había nadie...

- Severus Snape es un estúpido-pelo-grasiento – murmuró por lo bajo. Aquel pasadizo lo habían inventado los Gemelos Weasley para ir a la lechucería. Siempre que no quería que alguien la siguiera o la viera, tomaba ese pasadizo. La estatua movió los ojos a ambos lados, igualando a la chica, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, y se corrió a un costado, indicando con una mano que bajara por la escalera que había destapado – Gracias – agradeció Hermione con una pequeña reverencia. Se adentró en el pasadizo, bajando las escaleras, y escuchó las claras y sinceras palabras de la estatua.

- De nada muchachita, cuídate – se puso de nuevo un su lugar, con su respectiva cara y pose.

Hermione bajó por las escaleras de caracol, había una tenue luz amarillenta llenando el ambiente. Llegó al último peldaño y siguió caminando hacia delante, hasta toparse con una pared. Sacó su varita, y blandiéndola en un murmuró, se echó contra la pared, cerrando los ojos. A través de sus delicados párpados pudo distinguir en ese momento una sutil iluminación azul. La pared no había desaparecido, pero había tomado un cristalino y casi transparente tono azul, la pared se había hecho de agua... Hermione se apartó de la pared y atravesó la pared, quedando con la ropa y el pelo un poco mojados, pero no mucho... Se encontró con un pequeño lago que era lo que daba el color azul al lugar y al techo de piedra que había unos metros más arriba, pero que era también traslúcido y que dejaba ver el estrellado cielo. A Hermione le encantaba ese lugar... Siempre que necesitaba tranquilizarse iba a ese lugar, aparte del árbol que estaba enfrente al Lago Negro. A continuación siguió de largo y se sumergió en la laguna, al meter su pie se mojó y una especie de remolino se formó, succionándola suavemente hacia el fondo, dónde se notaba un tipo de agujero en la tierra que había como suelo del lago, que daba al suelo de la lechucería, o sea que ese agujero se encontraba en el techo de ésta. Hermione aterrizó en el suelo de la lechucería, pero increíblemente se encontraba totalmente seca, a excepción por el pelo que lo tenía en un punto intermedio entre mojado y seco. Se levantó un poco tambaleándose, un poco mareada, un poco sorprendida...

- Todavía faltan cinco minutos ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó una fría voz, ayudándola a levantarse.

- Quise venir antes, y al parecer tú también viniste antes del horario, ¿de que me hablas? – le espetó Hermione, con un tono de reproche, pero aún así tranquilo. Draco sonrió ante su comentario.

- De acuerdo... Pero yo soy frenético y seductor, se supone que estaría aquí antes que tu... Tratándose de una chica... – le recordó con una seductora sonrisa. Hermione frunció el entrecejo y se rascó la frente, confusa...

- Bueno, si, eh... Acabas de gastar tu oportunidad de --

- ¿De que Granger? ¿De besarte? – le preguntó Draco acercándose a ella.

- Eh... – Hermione se sorprendió, al parecer el adivinó lo que ella iba a decir, y definitivamente se sorprendió a si misma al pensar en que iba a decir eso verdaderamente – eh... No, iba a decir, tu oportunidad de vernos mañana también.

- ¿Quién te dijo que te iba a querer ver mañana? – le preguntó, nuevamente alejándose de ella, volteándose, miró por la ventana, esperando su respuesta con una sarcástica sonrisa en su rostro. Hermione se sacudió un poco el empapado pelo, pero al agua no se iba...

- Dios Malfoy, ¿para que diablos me llamaste entonces? Claramente no me quieres ver hoy, tampoco mañana, ¿sabes que? Me da igual, adiós – se despidió y se dirigió a la puerta, pero una voz cerca de su nuca la hizo pararse de inmediato.

- ¿Quién te dijo que no te quería ver mañana, ni hoy? – preguntó la ahora tierna pero aún así indiferente voz de Draco. Hermione se dio vuelta con una risita, escondida por un pequeño bufido y se apoyó contra la puerta. Hasta ese entonces, el Slytherin no había notado la apariencia de la muchacha. Estaba mojada, tenía el pelo humedecido y la ropa, como también estaba empapada se le adhería a su cuerpo, dejando resaltar las curvas de la muchacha. En una oportunidad, Draco ya había notado sus hermosas piernas, pero nunca había advertido las de su abdomen. El castaño y ondulado pelo de la chica en aquel estado la hacía parecer más... Atractiva. Su piel estaba un poco más pálida que de costumbre, pero no mucho, lo cual resaltaba sus carnosos y rojos labios. Sus ojos color miel tenían un brillo especial, clavados en la mirada gris y cálida de Draco.

- Tú me dijiste recién --

- Estaba bromeando Hermione – la muchacha esbozó una pequeña y tierna sonrisa al escuchar su nombre -, siempre te voy a querer ver... No me cansaría nunca de verte todos los días – le susurró Draco al oído. No podía evitarlo, pero al estar cerca de ella le daban ganas de cambiar... De olvidarse de la sangre, de olvidarse de que era un Slytherin, de olvidarse de que estaba totalmente en contra de enamorarse y de todas esas cursis, y por último, olvidarse de que eso era _tan solo_ una apuesta. Le sacó un mechón de pelo de la cara, poniéndoselo detrás de la oreja, y luego descendió su mano hacia la mejilla de la muchacha. La acarició suavemente, esta tomó rápidamente un leve tono rojizo, y ella cerró sus ojos, dejándose ruborizar.

- Estos días no te puedo sacar de mi cabeza, ¿qué es lo que me hiciste? – le preguntó Draco al oído nuevamente con una pequeña sonrisa, acercando su rostro al de ella...

- Yo no te hice nada... – le aseguró con una traviesa mirada en su rostro.

- Si, has cambiado toda mi vida... – le respondió volviéndose serio – y no estoy seguro de que lo hayas hecho un buen sentido... – repitió alejándose de ella, se volteó mirando a la ventana nuevamente.

- ¿Perdóname? – Draco volvió a voltearse.

- Ya me oíste Granger... – respondió en un irritado y, raramente, triste tono - Por tu culpa Zabbini sospecha que algo raro pasa en mí. Por tu culpa estoy empezando a odiar a Pansy. Por tu culpa Snape me retó por estar demasiado desconcentrado en clase. Por tu culpa me estoy empezando a odiar a mi mismo. Y por tu culpa... Por tu culpa soy más feliz que antes... – soltó Malfoy, pasándose una mano por el cabello. Se sintió terriblemente estúpido... Nunca le había hablado así a nadie, ni siquiera a Pansy, ni siquiera para engañarla... Hermione sintió de repente un fuerte dolor de cabeza, pero no dijo nada...

- ¿De que hablas? – le preguntó todavía con el ceño fruncido.

- De nada Granger, de nada... – le contestó de mala gana, y así y sin más se fue...


	9. La dolorosa verdad

Hola, aca estoy con el noveno capítulo 

_**Hola, acá estoy con el noveno capítulo **__****_

_**Sorry qe tarde tanto en subir, pero no tengo mucho tiempo, y mi computadora me anda para el orto casi siempre, ¬¬**_

_**Bue, me encantan los reviews qe me dejan, si no lo hicieran, no seguiría escribiendo .. Y como ya les dije, ya tuve ideas de dos novelas más... **__****_

_**Roo **_

**Capítulo 9**

**La dolorosa **_**verdad**_

Hermione se quedó en la lechucería, sola, confundida... Notó que Draco había dejado su abrigo apoyado en la ventana, se lo había olvidado, podría ir a buscarlo y devolvérselo como excusa de seguir hablando... De repente el dolor de cabeza se profundizó.

- ¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAH!! – gritó. Se tiró al suelo y con lágrimas en los ojos se agarró la cabeza – ¡¡Draco!! – volvió a gritar, con la esperanza de que la escuchara, ya que no hacía mucho que se había ido... Pero este no respondió, de todas maneras a Hermione en ese momento, lo que menos le importaba era Malfoy. Siguió gritando, con un inmenso dolor en la sien, sintió como si se le fuera a salir en cerebro y la cabeza se le fuera a partir a la mitad. Se tocó la parte de atrás de la cabeza cerca de la nuca y en la oscuridad solo pudo divisar una cosa... Sangre. Apenas se dio cuenta el dolor de cabeza se calmó. Hermione cerró los ojos, los volvió a abrir, seguía allí en la lechucería pero acostada en el suelo, y alrededor de su cabeza todo un anillo de líquido rojo la rodeaba, formando un halo. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? De repente todo se empezó a volver borroso... Y lo último que escuchó fue...

- ¿Hermione?

Todo había cesado. El dolor de cabeza, la sangre, la presión sobre su cráneo, la angustia por lo sucedido con Draco, todo... Lo único que en aquellos momentos le llenaba su cabeza era una sola cosa: lo que le había pasado la noche anterior. Le había empezado a sangrar la cabeza de la nada, y lo único que recordaba era que había estado con Draco. ¿Le habría hecho algo el?

- Allí esta, ¡ya se despertó! – escuchó una voz entusiasmada a lo lejos – Nos vemos luego Spencer, ¿Hermione? – preguntó una voz, la misma voz que antes, pero más cerca. No la reconoció. Abrió los ojos, y esperando encontrarse con Harry o Ron, no se decepcionó, pero si la sorprendió...

- ¿Theodore? Oh, hola...

- ¿Ya estás mejor? – la interrumpió.

- Si, gracias – le respondió con una sonrisa. El se la devolvió - ¿Qué me pasó? – preguntó llevándose una mano a la cabeza, tenía un dolor, muy suave y no doloroso... Pero aun así le dolía. Tenía una venda en la nuca.

- No tengo idea. Lo único que me dijo Madame Pomfrey fue que si no hubiera llegado yo, probablemente estarías... Eh...

- Entiendo – concluyó, con un tono asustado - ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Hermione, cambiando de tema, mientras que se incorporaba de la cama.

- Eh... Nada, solo vine a verte... Toma, tengo algo para ti... – extendió su mano y le entregó una rosa. Una rosa... Rara. No era ni roja, ni rosa, ni amarilla, ni blanca, ni negra. Era de un color... Gris Iceberg. El mismo Gris Iceberg que el tenía. El mismo Gris Iceberg que ella amaba. La única respuesta de la muchacha fue una sonrisa llena de nostalgia - ¿Qué te pasó ayer? – le preguntó sentándose en la camilla al lado de ella. La luz del sol se filtraba por la ventana.

- No tengo idea... Me fui a encontrar con – Hermione se frenó en ese instante, pensando en que decir... ¿Le tendría que decir a Nott que se había encontrado con Draco?, pero antes de siquiera pensar en ello, Theodore terminó la frase por ella...

- Draco... Si, ya se... Fui a buscar su abrigo, me dijo que se lo había olvidado y que no quería volver porque no te quería ver. Fue ahí cuando te encontré... Hermione, ¿estás bien?, ¿qué te pasa? – Theodore se mostró preocupado, y un poco asustado. La muchacha estaba ahora pálida y con el entrecejo fruncido, con la vista perdida en el suelo de piedra de la enfermería. Luego, levantó los ojos humedecidos en lágrimas hacia su amigo.

- No... ¿No quería verme? – le preguntó con una breve sonrisa rota y la voz temblorosa. Su esfuerzo por no llorar era incontrolable.

- No – le dijo. Con voz, no fría... Pero si calmada, como si fuera algo normal. No era como si Draco siempre la hubiera querido ver a ella, pero le dolió física y emocionalmente aquel hecho. Hermione miró para el otro lado, y mientras que abrazaba sus rodillas y apoyaba el lado derecho de su rostro sobre ellas, dejó que una fría lágrima rodara por su mejilla y cayera a la blanca sábana. Tan suave que se podía confundir con su piel.

- No te entiendo, no entiendo como lo puedes decir de esa manera, tan... Tan calmado – reprochó confundida Hermione. Se volvió hacia el con una sonrisa burlona en los labios. Soltó otra lágrima.

- Lo digo de esta manera, en este tono, tan solo porque es como soy. Y no lo puedo evitar. Se que el te ama, se que estaba enojado contigo, que solo por eso no te quería ver – explicó todavía tranquilo.

- ¿_Por qué_ estaba enojado conmigo? Eso es lo que no logro --

- ¡Porque te ama Hermione! El, te ama... Se lo que digo, no lo quiere admitir eso es todo.

- Malfoy nunca podría amarme, ni a mi ni a nadie – aseguró. Apoyó su fría barbilla sobre el hueco que había entre sus dos rodillas, con un aire triste.

- Malfoy nunca _podría_ amarte, ni a ti ni a nadie. Aún así, lo hace... - Hermione lo miró de reojo y le regaló una pequeña sonrisa.

- No logro entenderte... ¿Cómo es que estás tan... seguro? – le preguntó, despegando la cabeza de sus piernas y alzando la vista al techo. Se abrazó las rodillas con las manos entrelazadas y se tiró hacia atrás, apoyando la cabeza contra la pared -, digo es Malfoy, nunca puedes tener razón acerca de el. Siempre estás tan calmado, tan seguro de todo, tan... sereno.

- Yo te digo lo que veo, solo eso. Draco no es como todos creen que es, no nos engaña solo a todos nosotros. Se engaña a el también, y eso no lo va a poder cambiar nadie. Excepto, tal vez tú, Hermione – la agarró suavemente por la barbilla, haciendo que lo mire a los ojos -, de eso si que estoy seguro.

Lo único que la Gryffindor hizo fue soltar una risita nerviosa y sarcástica, nada más. Luego, se recostó nuevamente en la camilla, de lado mirando hacia la puerta de salida. Theodore se levantó, se dirigió hacia las puertas de cristal, pero de repente, una dulce voz lo detuvo.

- ¿Está rosa... es de parte de... – no pudo seguir, su conciencia y sus ojos, fueron invadidos por rápidas y dulces lágrimas.

- Si – fue lo único que le respondió, con una tierna mirada.

- ¿Pero el sabe que estoy...

- No – Hermione frunció el ceño, ¿cómo podía haberle mandado esa rosa, sin saber en que condiciones estaba?

- ¿Le podrías... decir?

- Claro – afirmó, y con una amable sonrisa de lado, se marchó.

- Draco... ¡Draco! – llamó Theodore. El rubio estaba durmiendo, tirado en el suelo. De repente se levantó del suelo bruscamente - ¿Te caíste de la cama?

- No seas estúpido... – dijo, y se quedó callado. Theodore lo miró fijamente y enarcó las cejas – Si ..

- Me parecía – le dijo, entre risas. Verdaderas de el, sarcásticas de Draco -, Draco, ahora dime... ¿Por qué le mandaste esa rosa a Hermione?

- No se, me sentí un poco culpable por haberla... "abandonado" ayer, entonces le mandé la rosa. Tenía un pequeño mensaje junto a ella, para que lo lea y me deje en paz – respondió indiferente. Nott se puso serio, ¿cómo podía haberle hecho eso?

- ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó Draco divertido.

- ¿Cómo pudiste haberle hecho eso?

- ¿Qué cosa?

- ¡¡ESO!! Tu sabes que ella está loca por ti, y tu juegas con ella --

- Siempre juego con ella... Con todas Nott, aprende...

- Pero ella no es como las demás, yo te lo estoy diciendo. Con el tiempo aprenderás a amarla, y a darte cuenta de que ella es diferente. Las demás son idiotas, son fáciles y se dan por vencidas al instante. No les importa si tu estás con ellas y con un millón más, se sienten contentas al estar contigo... En cambio Hermione... Hermione te hace sentir que tienes que estar solo con ella, porque de otra manera le estás siendo totalmente infiel, sientes como si fuera el fin del mundo y --

- ¿ESTUVISTE CON GRANGER, NOTT? – le preguntó Draco, su cara se había tornado roja, estaba furioso. Hermione era solo de el. Theodore sonrió.

- No, pero provoqué la reacción exacta que quería provocar en ti. Esto me demuestra que de veras la amas... – dijo sin dejar de sonreír, pero luego volvió a ponerse serio. Su rostro se volvió tenso y... Temeroso.

- ¿Qué diablos te pasa ahora? – preguntó su amigo pasándose una mano por el cabello, exasperado.

- Es acerca de... Hermione – explicó apenado Theo.

- Ah... Eh, Theodore, lo siento... Pero no me interesa Hermione, por el momento, no quiero saber nada más de --

- ¡¿QUÉ NO ENTIENDES?! Está... – quiso decir "herida", pero no le salieron las palabras - Mal. Muy mal, y --

- ¿Qué le pasa? ¡¿QUÉ LE PASÓ THEODORE?! ¡¡DIME YA LO QUE SABES, DE OTRA MANERA JURO QUE TE MATO!! – exigió. Lo agarró por el cuello de la camisa y lo aplastó contra la pared. La cara se le puso roja de la ira y furia que tenía. Pero los ojos se volvieron de un color más... Oscuro, como nunca lo habían hecho, eso indicaba preocupación. Theodore nunca lo había visto, pero Draco se lo había dicho en segundo año. Cuando sus ojos se volvían de un color azul oscuro, era porque estaba preocupado y asustado. No sabía porque pasaba, pero no lo podía evitar - ¡¡QUÉ DEMONIOS LE PASÓ NOTT?! ¡¡Respóndeme de una maldita vez por todas!! – gritó.

- ¡Hermione!, ¡¡Hermione!! – entró en la enfermería gritando, con los ojos abiertos como platos. Se dirigió a la recepción - ¡Estoy buscando a Hermione Granger, necesito que me digan donde está! ¡De inmediato! – exigió aferrándose a la mesada, en la cual se encontraba la recepcionista de la enfermería.

- Una de las enfermeras está hablando con ella, en momentos se encontrará disponible, Sr. Malfoy – informó la mujer, que sin importarse demasiado por Draco siguió escribiendo. Malfoy golpeó violentamente la mesa y fue en ese momento cuando la señora levantó la vista, sorprendida.

- NECESITO HABLAR INMEDIATAMENTE CON ELLA – gritó Malfoy.

- Un segundito, por favor – pidió. Se levantó de la silla detrás de la mesada y desapareció por una pequeña puerta.

- Hermione, estás hirviendo de fiebre. No se que te pasó, hace poco tiempo también te había dolido la cabeza, pero no tenías fiebre. ¿Te caíste de alguna parte? – Preguntó Madame Pomfrey. Pero Hermione estaba con la vista perdida en el techo, cerró los ojos, harta. Hacía unos minutos una enfermera le había estado haciendo preguntas incesantes y molestas. Ahora era el turno de Madame Pomfrey.

- No señora, por décima vez, no... No me caí de ningún lugar – respondió con aire cansino, mientras que se restregaba los ojos con las manos hechas puños. Estaba, en realidad, a medias mintiendo... El pasadizo que había tomado para ir a ver a Draco a la lechucería tenía la caída del techo del lago al suelo. Pero no podía ser por eso, por dos razones. Primero que nada, porque la cabeza ya le había estado doliendo desde unos minutos antes de salir de la Sala Común. Y segundo, porque ninguna otra vez antes, (y ya había tomado ese pasadizo muchas veces) le había pasado eso. Aunque le pareció recordar que esa misma noche el techo estaba un poco más elevado, o el piso más... Hundido. Serían solo ilusiones, efectos secundarios por la pérdida de sangre... Sangre. Hermione hizo una mueca de asco. A continuación, bostezó.

- Estás cansada... Te daré unas pastillas para dormir, ¿de acuerdo? – dijo la enfermera. Hermione asintió, todavía con los ojos cerrados, mirando al techo. La anciana mujer hizo unos golpecitos con su varita en la mesa de noche, al lado de la camilla de Hermione y aparecieron, en un frasquito de vidrio color marrón vívido unas pastillitas. Destapó el frasco y dejó caer dos sobre su mano, las pastillas eran circulares y tenían unos ojos dibujados en el centro de cada una, estos se cerraban y se abrían a la par.

- Tómalos cuando los ojos estén cerrados.

Hermione recogió la rosa de la mesa de noche a su lado derecho. Notó que al tallo de la flor había una pequeña nota... Era, claramente, de Draco, ilusionada la abrió.

_Granger,_

_Un pequeño aviso, no te creas que me importas... Todos estos días he estado comportándome de esta manera_

_Tan solo por una simple y estúpida apuesta, lo siento... Pero esta acabó, así que no_

_Estaré más contigo, no me reuniré contigo en las noches, ni en los días. Espero que aguantes _

_Sin morirte, bueno... A decir verdad, no me importa_

_Si lo haces o no, solo te avisaba, para que no te hagas falsas ilusiones_

_Ni nada por el estilo. Ya se que te pondrás a llorar cuando leas esta carta. Dios, ¿de verdad creías _

_Qué yo, Malfoy, me podría sentir atraído a una sangre sucia como tú? ¡JA! _

_Buen intento, bueno... No hace falta que me alcances mi abrigo, le diré a Theodore que me lo traiga, así que ni te molestes, si lo haces... No creas que te iré a dar las gracias._

Hermione no lo podía creer, había caído en su estúpida trampa... ¿Cómo podía creer que Malfoy gustaba de ella? Que idiota que había sido, el amor la había cegado. "Amor", no existía tal cosa. Y menos cuando se está hablando de Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. Pero lamentablemente ella había caído en un pozo sin fin, y no podía salir de el. Ni en ese momento, en el que se había enterado de toda la verdad, no podía trepar por las paredes del pozo. Si trataba de llegar a la superficie, se resbalaba en el intento. Dejó caer unas cuantas lágrimas. Enfadada agarró las pastillas y se las tragó.

La enfermera volvió a los minutos y se encontró a Draco, impaciente dándole pequeños golpecitos a la mesada.

- ¿Y?

- La enfermera terminó ya hace unos largos minutos, pero en estos momentos Madame Pomfrey dice que la niña necesita descansar.

- ¡¡Me importa un bledo la señora Mombrey!!

- Madame Pomfrey... – corrigió.

- Da igual, ¡NECESITO VER A HERMIONE!

- MIRE, SEÑOR MALFOY, "SEÑORA MOMBREY" ESTÁ CUIDANDO DE LA SEÑORITA GRANGER, ASÍ QUE EXIGÓ MÁS RESPETO! – se levantó del asiento bruscamente, dejando que la luz que entraba por las ventanas marcara sus hundidas y viejas facciones. Tenía la cara cubierta de arrugas. Tenía la pinta de una anciana que llevaba muchos días comiendo nada más que dulces. Estaba gorda como uno de los cerdos que cuidaba Hagrid, y los anteojos que llevaba la hacían parecerse a Dumbledore, al igual que sus bigotes. Luego, el tono de su voz fue bajando a medida que, más calmada, se iba sentando nuevamente - Es mi último aviso, o no podrá verla ni siquiera cuando esté despierta a su querida Hermione – amenazó la robusta señora, y volvió a escribir en el viejo y arrugado pergamino. Al decir "a _su_ querida Hermione" un escalofrío recorrió la columna dorsal de Draco. Se preguntó si estaba haciendo lo correcto al ir a visitarla. De todas maneras, ella no se enteraría nunca que el había estado ahí. De seguro que estaba durmiendo.

- Mire, señora... Necesito, por favor que me deje ver a esta chica, le juro que es importante para mi, muy importante – pidió amablemente Draco, la señora le dio una pequeña sonrisa y lo miró con ojos tiernos.

- No la despierte, en lo posible.

Draco se dirigió a las puertas de cristal, se frenó ante ellas, tomó una bocanada de aire y entró. Buscó con la mirada a Hermione. Allí estaba, justo como lo había dicho la recepcionista, descansando. Emocionado, contento, pero aun así un poco asustado se dirigió a ella, apresurando el paso. Se arrodilló en el piso frente a su rostro. Parecía un ángel. Sus ojos estaban rojos, ¿habría estado llorando? La luz de la ventana le iluminaba el rostro, haciéndolo más blanco de lo que le había dicho Nott, en consecuencia de la pérdida de la sangre. Esto hacía que sus rojos labios resaltaran, como lo habían hecho la noche anterior. El castaño cabello, del cual, algunos mechones se veían dorado a la luz de la ventana. Tenía pelo cayéndole por el hombro opuesto, sobre el que estaba recostada. Los hombros se dejaban ver un poco por la bata que le habían puesto, aquellas pecas que tan loco lo volvían a Draco lo volvieron loco, y sin poder evitarlo, le acarició la cabeza. Suavemente le corrió unos mechones que tapaban su rostro. Su tranquila y lenta respiración transmitían un inmenso sentimiento de... "paz" a Draco. Las pecas se extendían sobre toda su nariz y hacia sus mejillas. El rubio llevó una de sus manos hasta los pálidos pómulos de la muchacha, y lo acarició delicadamente. De repente, una helada mano agarró la suya bruscamente, al mirar los ojos de la muchacha notó que estaban entreabiertos y la mirada era fría.

- Hermione, estás despierta. ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó? – le preguntó, con los ojos, nuevamente, oscuros. De un oscuro azul. Estaba asustado y preocupado, pero más lo hizo al ver la mirada de la muchacha.

- No se, dímelo tú. ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? – le preguntó en un tono descortés. Apartó la mano del muchacho de su cara de una manera violenta, pero el casi ni se enteró -, ¡¿eh?! – Draco se levantó del suelo y se sentó en la cama al lado de la de Hermione.

- Vine a ver como estabas, Theodore me dijo que estabas aquí y yo, me... Me preocupé --

- ¡Pffffff! Si, claro. Dime Malfoy, ¿por qué me mientes?, o mejor aún ¿_para qué_? ¿Qué sentido tiene querer seguir engañándome si sabes que ya se la verdad. Ya se lo que piensas verdaderamente de mi. Una sangre sucia... pensé que eso había cambiado, no se como pude ser tan estúpida – dijo, con una pequeña risa irónica – ahora, si me disculpas, no hables, y vete. Quiero descansar, lo necesito. Y estarás muy contento al enterarte que te voy a dejar en paz, porque no te necesito a mi lado para poder dormirme – le espetó en un descorazonado y frío tono, agarró la carta y se la tiró en el rostro, lleno de furia y decepción, por parte suya, de Malfoy. El Slytherin la tomó por el brazo, Hermione no pudo evitar soltar un gemido de dolor.

- ¡Me lastimas, idiota! – se quejó la muchacha.

- ¿Por qué diablos me tratas así? ¿qué fue lo que hice para merecerme esto?

- ¿Qué me crees estúpida? Ya leí tu cartita, Malfoy...

- Si, ¿y? – le preguntó en un tono, mitad sarcástico, mitad serio. Hermione se echó a reír.

- Que ya la leí, te digo que leí las estúpidas verdades que escribiste ahí.

- ¡¡Dios, Granger!! De veras que eres estúpida, ¿no te diste cuenta aún?

- No, y no quiero – Draco no pudo contener una carcajada, la chica se estaba tratando de hacer la inteligente y astuta, y como no sabía de que le hablaba Draco decía cualquier cosa.

- Ni siquiera sabes de que estoy hablando – la reprimió entre risas.

- ¡SI QUE SÉ DE QUE ESTÁS HABLANDO! – gritó Hermione.

- ¡NO, NO LO SABES! ¿Sabes porqué demonios te escribí la carta esa?, ¿sabes por qué estuve hablando contigo estos días?

- Por una estúpida apuesta, ahora, si no te molesta. Déjame sola, no me interesan ni tus explicaciones, ni tus disculpas – ladró Hermione, con esto se dio vuelta y se durmió. Al instante, parecía casi broma. Malfoy agarró la carta y la dio vuelta. Escribió en el pergamino con una pluma que había en un cajón de la mesa de luz correspondiente a la cama de Hermione, la dobló y dio toda la vuelta a la cama, hasta quedar frente a frente con la cara de la Gryffindor. Abrió con muy poco esfuerzo la mano de Hermione y puso ahí la carta. La sostuvo, firme pero tiernamente. No podía dejar de odiarla, pero al mismo tiempo, no podía dejar de amarla... Soltó la mano de Hermione y se largó.

Hermione se levantó, no se había dormido, solo lo había fingido, abrió la mano, esperando encontrar un largo mensaje que dijera algo como _"Lo siento, pero te amo y esa es la razón de mi comportamiento" _o alguna cursería así, al contrario. Encontró un mensaje corto e indiferente,

_Hablamos de esto luego, dirígete a la lechucería y mándame un mensaje diciéndome cuando llegues._

Justo, luego de unos minutos después de ella haber arrugado y tirado la carta al piso, entró Madame Pomfrey con un paso apurado, su constante gesto de preocupación y miedo permanecía en su rostro, y llevaba una botella color púrpura apagado en la mano.

- Srta. Granger, ¿le duele algo? – le preguntó, cuando estuvo al lado de ella. Se fijó si tenía fiebre y luego retiró su mano.

- No, me encuentro perfectamente... – aseveró, con la mirada en la pared que tenía enfrente, no movía los ojos, tenía los dientes apretados y una furia interna era lo único que la hacía saber que todavía podía sentir. Pero Madame Promfey siguió con el ceño fruncido y los ojos abiertos, sorprendida de que la fiebre hubiera parado. Justo cuando iba a dirigir su mano a la frente de la niña nuevamente, Hermione le agarró el brazo fría y firmemente – De verdad – le aseguró con una leve fría mirada – lo siento – se perdonó, y la soltó suavemente.

- Está bien – dijo, y se marchó. Dejándola sola. Las noches pasaban lento, muy lento... Ron y Harry la habían ido a visitar, pero justo en el momento que habían llegado ella estaba durmiendo. Le sorprendió que ellos no hayan estado junto a ella todo el tiempo, no le dio importancia. En ese momento solo podía pensar en el idiota de Malfoy. Otro día más en aquel infierno, otro más y luego se podría ir. A la noche, la oscuridad y la soledad la envolvieron en las sábanas negras de tortura. Nunca antes había tenido tantas pesadillas, lo peor era que no estaba conciente de ellas. Sabía que algo malo estaba pasando, pero no se daba cuenta de que estaba dormida, sentía como si todo lo que pasaba era real, pero al mismo tiempo... No podía ver... No podía ver nada, menos la perfecta y al mismo tiempo torturadora imagen de Draco acariciando su mejilla...


	10. Es solo el comienzo

Hola a todos

**Hola a todos!! Aca les dejo el décimo capítulo, espero qe les guste porque este capítulo me re costó hacerlo, :P**

**Roo **

**Los qiero a todos los qe leen, y a los qe van a empezar a leer también (??) jajaja**

**MILLÓN DE IDEAS PARA NOVELAS, LES DEJO EL ADELANTO DE UNA, DALE ?!**

– 50 testigos, 50 mortígafos –

_By R. Martínez_

Tu mejor amigo te usurpó el lugar siendo la mano derecha de tu amo, y encima ganó tu puesto matando a tu padre. Luego de esto,

te hace conocer a una chica... Una chica que nunca pensarías que fueras a conocer, que te torturara tanto, y encima de la que te fueras a enamorar... Y lo peor de todo es que tu misión para demostrar que no eres débil, es a aquella persona a la que tanto amas... Matarla, frente a _50 testigos, 50 mortífagos._

Esta novela va a tener una segunda parte

No se llama así por la canción de Belinda

La próxima les dejo otra idea

Me parece que este capítulo es medio corto, pero la próxima pongo el once y el doce juntos

**Capítulo 10**

**Es solo el comienzo **

- Herrmione – fue la primera palabra que había escuchado aquel día. Con los ojos aún cerrados, rió ante la pronunciación de su nombre de esa manera, pero de repente su rostro cambió rápidamente al acordarse: Krum. Hacía semanas que no hablaba con el, y luego de todo lo sucedido con Draco, ella se había olvidado totalmente de su actual novio. Seguía amándolo, y mucho... Malfoy tal vez fuera sexy, seductor o todo lo que se le cruzara por la cabeza. Pero al mismo tiempo era un déspota, tirano, malvado, egocéntrico y se consideraba una raza superior a los humanos. En cambio, Víctor era normal. Era gentil, cariñoso, afectuoso, cordial y no se creía mejor que nadie.

_Al fin salí de ese maldito lugar, me estaba volviendo loca... Humm... ¿Tendría que ir a lo de Draco? _se preguntó a si misma insegura. Si iba, de seguro que Draco la atacaría y ella no quería eso, tampoco quería darle la satisfacción de hacerle saber que ella estaba bajo su control o algo así. Pero por otro lado... A ella no le importaba nada eso, quería ir, quería verlo y quería... Besarlo, desquitarse por todo ese tiempo que había estado disimulando, no le importaba nada. Lo odiaba, pero al mismo tiempo lo deseaba.

- ¡Diablos! – maldijo, ¿Qué debía hacer? Bajó las escaleras y se dirigió a la Sala Común – Grabeel el despistado – contestó irritada, pasó a través de la puerta y se dirigió al cuarto de niñas. Agarró una pluma y un pedazo de pergamino que encontró en el suelo, sacó el tintero de un cajón y lo cerró bruscamente. Furiosa escribió con letra desprolija y rápida,

_Alrededor de la misma hora que anteayer Malfoy. Adiós._

_Te odia, __**La sangre sucia**_

Violentamente, subrayó dos veces la palabra "sangre sucia", al recordar la carta que el le había mandado. La ató, también impulsivamente a la pata de su lechuza y le abrió la ventana.

- Mándasela a Draco Malfoy, de Slytherin – ordenó, y apenas la criatura se echó a volar se cerró a ella misma la ventana en las narices. Se sentó en la cama, pero al segundo decidió que no esperaría a que el pasto crezca para ver la respuesta de Draco y se marchó.

Al bajar por la escalera se chocó con alguien que no reconoció a primera vista.

– ¡¡Dios!! Oh, Ron... Eres tú, lo siento – comentó frotándose el brazo -, ¿cómo estás? – preguntó Hermione tratando de parecer lo más amable posible, pero el muchacho la miró fríamente y salió por la puerta, volviendo a empujarla – Eh... Harry, hola... ¿sabes que le pasa? – repitió confusa, el muchacho acababa de bajar las escaleras del cuarto de hombres, con los puños muy apretados y la cara llena de enojo. Al verla su expresión cambió totalmente y corrió hacia ella.

- ¡Hermione! ¿cómo estás?, ¿te sientes mejor? – le preguntó abrazándola, luego se separó de ella y la agarró por los hombros - ¿qué demonios te había pasado? – la sacudió fuerte pero aún así, gentilmente.

- No tengo idea, no me dijeron nada... – respondió. Harry la miró con desconfianza, pero aún así la soltó.

- De acuerdo... – soltó con un bufido – Pero lo próximo que te enteres, me lo dices, ¿de acuerdo?

- Seguro Harry – aseguró la muchacha con una sonrisa en los labios -, ahora, ¿me puedes contar que le pasó a Ronald?

- Esta enojado por una pelea que tuvimos recién – recordó, y al hacerlo apretó las mandíbulas –, es un idiota. No le hagas caso, lo que pasa es que no te cree y piensa que estás ocultándonos algo... – soltó una risita nerviosa, al igual que Hermione.

- Si, no... Yo no se nada, ahora Harry, me tengo que ir, adiós – saludó, y con un beso en la mejilla volvió a salir de la sala Común. Pensó en volver a tomar el atajo, pero decidió tan solo por las dudas, ir por el recorrido normal. Fue caminando, llegó a la puerta de la lechucería y pudo jurar escuchar unos pasos, yendo de allí a allá. Draco ya había llegado, ella tenía que tomar aire, ser fuerte y enfrentar a Malfoy, como lo hacía siempre. Seguir sus principios. Suspiró, agarró la manija y empujó. Como ella lo había sospechado, allí estaba el rubio, caminando de un lado a otro. Impaciente, y con un aire molesto.

- Primero que nada, quiero aclarar un par de cosas – aclaró Hermione. Al notar la presencia de la chica se dio vuelta bruscamente.

- ¿Dónde demonios estabas? – la interrumpió, violento.

- No se, no habíamos acordado muy bien la hora y se me ocurrió venir alrededor de la misma hora que anteayer – explicó Hermione con paciencia – te lo dije en la carta, Malfoy.

El muchacho la miró con suspicacia.

- Ah, si. Sangre sucia, con doble subrayado – le dijo mientras que sacaba la carta del bolsillo de su túnica, sin dejar de mirarla a la muchacha.

- Oh, claro... Me olvidaba, sigo siendo una sangre sucia.

- No lo entiendo, ¿Por qué te llamas _sangre sucia _a ti misma? – le preguntó con una mueca de asco, no por que ella lo fuera, sino porque le daba asco y un poco de... dolor como se trataba ella a si misma.

- Porque estoy enfatizando _tu _punto, y hago notar que tienes un solo insulto. Creo, me parece a mi, tan solo eso, YO pienso que estás perdiendo tu toque de originalidad, Draco – le dijo, Draco apretó los puños y rió entre dientes. Hermione esbozó una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción, mirando hacia abajo los puños de Draco. Rió -, dios... Que divertido que es esto, ¿no lo crees? Ahora, antes de que me interrumpieras estaba por decirte que --

- No te hagas la astuta Granger, porque puedo volver a irme y dejarte solita aquí, después de todo... Te tengo bajo mi control.

- ¿De que demonios hablas Malfoy? – exigió saber la castaña con los dientes apretados.

- Te pedí que vinieras, y aún así después de mi sincera y horrible carta – fingió una sonrisa, pero el pecho se le llenó de dolor al recordar como lo había tratado ella en la enfermería el día anterior -... Lo hiciste, ya aquí estás.

- ¡Ja! – Hermione, furiosa soltó un bufido mezclado con una respectiva risita y se dio vuelta, se dirigió a la puerta, pero una cálida voz la detuvo.

- No... No te vayas. Estaba, estaba... – se oyó un suspiro – Lo siento – escuchó, en un tono sincero. Se dio vuelta, emocionada, pero aún así sorprendida. El estaba muy cerca de ella, demasiado.

- No te puedes ir, ¿verdad? Te tengo bajo mi control, ¿no lo ves? Por más que quisieras, no te podrías ir de aquí – dijo, mientras que se alejaba de ella. Hermione sonrió burlonamente, pero a Draco le pareció la expresión más seductora que había recibido de parte de ella. Levantó una ceja y se acercó a el, lo acorraló contra la pared y sus rostros quedaron a escasos centímetros. El muchacho quiso acortar la distancia, pero Hermione movió la cabeza haciendo que Malfoy besara su mejilla izquierda. Luego ella, seria volvió su mirada a el. Volvió a arquear la ceja y acompañó aquel gesto con una frase que el rubio consideró totalmente irresistible, aunque le resultó intensa.

- ¿Lo ves _querido_? Aún así, teniendo tu el control y la sangre limpia... Yo lo hago mejor que tú, y sin necesidad de ser hostil – demostró, se dio vuelta y se acercó a la puerta, dispuesta a largarse, pero una fría y desesperada mano la agarró del brazo, y la volteó, apoyándola contra la puerta, suavemente, por primera vez en la vida no estaba tratándola con brusquedad ni con ímpetu.

- ¿Tu no te das una idea de lo que es lidiar con la vida que tengo? No respondas, no era una pregunta, era una afirmación, dios. No se como no te das cuenta que mi vida es un infierno. Si, digo que eres una sangre sucia despreciable, porque tengo ganas. No porque lo quiera decir de verdad. Al conocerte pensé que serías una persona más... Normal. No sabía que fueras a ser tan, difícil, complicada, tan... Especial. Detesto como mandoneas a tus amigos, no es que ellos me importen, pero los tratas así como si fueras... Superior a ellos. Detesto como no piensas en otra cosa que no sean las clases, que no sean los libros. Detesto lo malditamente atractiva que me resultas por nada. Detesto el hecho de que no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza, no se porque y detesto como te apoderaste de Theodore. Nott era normal antes, o eso aparentaba serlo – hizo una pequeña pausa para recuperar el aliento - Y... Aún así, no puedo evitar el pensar en ti, o el... Querer verte todo el tiempo – le sacó un mechón del alborotado pelo del rostro y acarició su mejilla - Eso es lo que odio de ti, que eres una maldita, pero aún así, a pesar de eso... Te amo, y es así como te quiero, ahora y siempre. – tomó su pequeño y suave rostro delicadamente entre sus manos, mientras que unas lágrimas resbalaban por las mejillas de la muchacha. Esta soltó una pequeña risa que a Draco no le pareció ni irresistible, ni seductora, ni sexy, pero si le resulto... Hermosa. En ese mismo momento estaba viendo a Hermione como otra persona totalmente. Fundió su mirada miel con la suya, de un color Gris Iceberg. Aquel color, aquellos ojos, aquella mirada que hacían que la castaña se quisiera morir. En ese instante la Gryffindor se concentró en Draco, en cada una de sus perfectas y bellas facciones. Lo veía como un ser no despreciable, ni desagradable, pero tierno, gentil y agraciado, la muchacha tomó una de las manos del muchacho entre las suyas y cerró los ojos bajo las caricias del rubio - Nunca cambiaré de opinión, Hermione – y dicho esto, se acercó a su rostro y hundió sus labios en los de ella. No la besó ni con pasión, ni con impaciencia. La besó como nunca antes había besado a alguien, como nunca antes había tratado a alguna otra persona. Aquellos sensibles y afectivos besos los guardaba solo para ella. Los guardaba desde hacía ya un tiempo, pero hasta ese entonces, no se había dado cuenta que irían a ser así, tan... Suaves, tan tranquilos. Pensó que al tratarse de una sangre sucia, o algo así, iría a querer olvidarse de ella lo antes posible. Tratarla como una sed de deseo indeseado, que imaginaba poder saciar a los segundos. Y en ese momento se dio cuenta, nunca se cansaría de ella. Ella _era _una sed de deseo indeseado, pero al ser una sed de tal tamaño, resultaba ser insaciable. Y ella no era ningún tipo de objeto sexual para hablar de esa manera de ella. Era una persona, una chica, una mujer hermosa, perfecta, por dentro y fuera y Draco nunca se hartaría de ella, no pensaba eso. Lo sabía. De repente, Hermione se alejó de el.

- Pero Draco, ¿Qué hago con Víctor? – le preguntó suavemente. Pudo ver como al pronunciar aquel nombre la frente de Draco crispó de rabia, aunque logró disimularlo bastante bien –, ¿sabes qué? No me importa, ya no me quedan dudas – señaló, y le sonrió. Pasaron las horas, y llegaron las 8 de la noche, se tenían que ir los dos, a cenar con sus compañeros, o de otra manera tal vez alguno sospecharía algo.

- Nos vemos mañana a la misma hora, en el mismo lugar – le dijo Draco al estar a pocos metros de la puerta del Gran Salón.

- De acuerdo, pero... Malfoy, aguarda... Lo siento, 'Draco', pero... No es tal vez demasiado... ¿público? Digo, la lechucería, la gente va allí todo el tiempo – notó Hermione. Draco asintió, mientras que se pegaba en la frente y asentía.

- Bueno, veremos mañana – sugirió, y siguió el paso hacia el Gran Salón.

- De acuerdo Draco, pero... Lo último y te dejo libre, te lo juro – agregó ante la mirada de Draco, quien se encogió de hombros.

- No te dije nada yo – respondió incrédulo.

- Oh, de acuerdo... Me habrá parecido, pero bueno. No importa eso ahora, pero... Tengo... Estoy... – tomó aire – Estoy asustada – confesó lentamente.

- ¿Por... Por qué? – tartamudeó Draco.

- No lo sé – dudó –, tal vez porque se trata de... Ya sabes, 'nosotros', ¿no te resulta raro? – inquirió – tengo miedo de que... Todo acabe en un intento fallido, es que --

- Hermione – la paró y la tomó suavemente por la barbilla obligándola a mirarlo – esto no es el fin de nada... _Es solo el comienzo_ – le aseguró Draco de una manera serena y dócil. De la única forma que ella pudo reaccionar fue sonriéndole, y llenando sus ojos de lágrimas.

** Bue, demasiado corto **


	11. Sígueme' & 'De vuelta a la enfermería'

Acá les dejo el undécimo capítulo de mi novela, y como le prometí la última vez, otra idea y, si me sale (jeje) el capítulo

**Acá** l**es dejo el undécimo capítulo de mi novela, y como le prometí la última vez, otra idea y, si me sale (jeje) el capítulo**

**Doce también, me fijo chicas, las quiero a todas !! ******** Aviso que este**

**Fic no va a ser muy largo, pero igual voy a hacer otros que van a ser mucho más**

**Largos que este, ya estoy empezando**

**Otro, ******** Más largo y también un poco más dramático. Se me ocurrió una novela, qe no les puedo dar la idea, pero qe va a ser como... LA novela, va a estar re buena, re drama va a ser y re triste, o es mi intención esa, jajaja.**

**YA TERMINÉ LA OTRA IDEA, QE BUENA NOVELA !! La qiero empezar a escribir YA !!**

**- El Peor Verano, El Mejor Engaño –**

**Draco está saliendo con una chica que se llama Rebbeca. Salen un par de años, dos exactamente. Y una vez, pasan un verano juntos, ese mismo verano Rebbeca tiene a su prima lejana como "inquilina" en la casa. ¿Quién es está muchacha? ¿Cómo termina? – ya vieron que soy medio dramática – puede terminar tanto mal como bien. No tienen idea, léanla y averígüenlo.**

**Algo así va a ser **

**Después tengo una idea suelta pero no se en que novela ponerla **

**Los quiero a todos **

**Si alguien tiene una idea, pero no tiene ganas de desarrollarla, o algo parecido, me avisan y yo la escribo, ¿dale? Doy los créditos, jajaja **

**el cap****ítulo doce es corto, pero el once no tanto... **

**Come What May**

_By E. McGregor & N. Kidman_

Never knew I could feel like this  
Like I've never seen the sky before  
Want to vanish inside your kiss  
Everyday I love you more and more  
Listen to my heart, can you hear it sing  
Telling me to give you everything  
Seasons may change winter to spring  
But I love you until the end of time

Come what may, come what may  
I will love you until my dying day

Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place  
Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace  
Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste  
It all revolves around you

And there's no mountain too high no river too wide  
Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side  
Storm clouds may gather and stars may collide  
But I love you until the end of time

Come what may, come what may  
I will love you until my dying day  
Oh come what may, come what may  
I will love you,

Oh I will love you

Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place...

Come what may, come what may  
I will love you until my dying day

**CUANDO APAREZCA LA NOTA DE AUTORA (N/A) AL FINAL DEL CAPÍTULO 11  
****PONGAN LA CANCIÓN _COME WHAT MAY ,_ IGUAL LEAN LENTO AL PRINCIPIO, DEJENSE LLEVAR POR LA MÚSICA  
****Y VAYAN IMAGINÁNDOSE TODO... **

**Capít****ulo 11**

_**Sígueme**_

Era tarde... Como las tres de la mañana, ¿pero a quién le importaba? No a ellos... Estaban abrazados, el sentado en una pequeña y sucia mesa contra la pared, y ella acurrucada entre el hueco de sus piernas. Hermione con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho del chico, y el abrazándola por el vientre. Mantenían sus manos entrelazadas, a la altura del rostro de Hermione, y Draco se divertía comprobando el tamaño en comparación de la diminuta mano de ella con la de él. De repente, el silencio fue roto por las dulces y cálidas palabras de Hermione.

- Draco... – comenzó con una mirada de cariño.

- ¿Hmm? – murmuró cerrando los ojos, aspirando el olor de su cabello. Olía igual que ella y que todo su ser, que todo lo que el más quería, amaba y deseaba en el mundo. Ella. Miel, y caramelo.

- Me gustaría darte... – se separó de el, interrumpiendo la paz de la noche – esto.

Sacó un paquete de papel madera desde el interior de su túnica, y lo desenrolló. Dentro tenía dos anillos. Uno de oro, pequeño y delicado, con una pequeña serpiente grabada, y otro, también de oro, un poco más viscoso, pero igual de hermoso... Con un león, tenía una gran melena y una actitud juguetona que le hacía parecer un cachorro. Los dos animales se movían, la víbora mostraba su lengua y se movía, amenazante. El león estiraba sus patas, como si estuviera tratando de agarrar algo que estuviera en el aire, Draco estiró su mano hacia el de la serpiente, pero recibió una reprimenda de la Gryffindor.

- ¡Auch! – se quejó, sacudiendo la mano – Pero... Por... ¿Por qué me pegaste?

- Este es para mi, el otro es para ti – explicó riéndose Hermione. Que hermosa que era... Que bella que era cuando reía, ella y su risa... Sus ojos brillaban en la oscuridad de la noche, y sus labios resplandecían, aunque no tuvieran lápiz labial de brillo, ni nada parecido...

- Oh... Son hermosos, Hermione, gracias...– agradeció Draco, volviendo a estirar la mano. Pero Hermione le volvió a pegar – De acuerdo, ¿esto se volverá una costumbre? – preguntó serio, aunque bromeaba...

- Si no me dejas terminar nunca de hablar, o de explicarte cosas tal vez si – aseveró Hermione – ahora, mira bien. ¿Ves mi serpiente? – señaló Hermione. Draco asintió, concentrado -, bueno... Cuando a ti te pase algo malo, el grabado se pondrá de un color verde resplandeciente, y la serpiente se empezará a mover más rápido. Y si estás en un estado muy grave, la serpiente estará tirada, sin moverse – terminó, Draco volvió a asentir con la cabeza y la miró a Hermione, besándole el cabello. Ella se sonrojó, pero lo besó en la mejilla, cerca de la oreja y lo miró con ojos tiernos. El le sonrió.

- Bueno, ¿y el mío funciona igual?

- Eh, básicamente si, pero si estoy herida – Draco sintió un raro y sofocante nudo en el estómago - el león empezará a gruñir y mover la cabeza. Y por si alguna razón de la vida, me mue... – hizo una pausa, en la cual Draco le puso una mano en la boca.

- No... Digas... Eso. Nunca. Nunca te mo... – tragó aire para poder continuar, la sola idea de aquello hacía que una angustia no lo dejara respirar bien – nunca te morirás... porque yo nunca dejaré que te pase algo, ¿me entendiste? – musitó cerca de los labios de la chica, mirándola a los ojos. Ella asintió, con una pequeña pero considerada sonrisa en sus labios. El la igualó por un segundo, y luego volvió la cabeza hacia la mano abierta de Hermione, donde los dos anillos yacían. El muchacho acercó lentamente su mano a la de ella, frenó la mano y la miró, alzando una ceja.  
- No te pegaré esta vez – comentó Hermione entre risas, Draco sonrió y agarró el anillo. Se lo puso en el dedo anular de su mano izquierda, y ella en el índice de su mano derecha. Los dos se miraron, sonrieron y se besaron una vez más.

A la mañana siguiente, Hermione entró en el Gran Salón. Notó que todas las personas del lugar se voltearon a verla, con todas las miradas sobre ella se dirigió a su mesa.

- ¿Tengo algo en la cara? – preguntó ruborizada, se dio vuelta. Ya nadie más la estaba mirando, y actuaban como si nada hubiera pasado.

- No ¿Por qué? – repitió Ginny.

- Porque todos me estaban mirando recién – le respondió incrédula. Ginny la miró confusa.

- Oh, ni lo noté. Pero si tienes un poco de fiebre, tal vez fue un delirio, una alucinación – observó preocupada poniéndole la mano sobre la frente, pero antes de que pudiera continuar Hermione gentilmente le sacó la mano y se la puso en la pierna de la pelirroja.

- Ginny, estoy bien. Te lo juro, no me siento mal. Siempre se tiene un poco de fiebre, no es nada. Te agradezco que te preocupes por mi – le sonrió. La miró con ojos enternecedores y Ginny le devolvió el gesto.

- De acuerdo, lo siento. Se que puedo ser un poco obsesiva, pero es porque te quiero y eres mi mejor amiga – admitió, un poco avergonzada.

- Y tu la mía – coincidió la castaña. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y se dirigió a su cena. Sintió una mirada sobre ella, pero no se dio cuenta quién era que tanto la miraba. Volteó. Era Draco. La castaña le sonrió y el también disimuladamente, luego se dio vuelta hacia Pansy, quien le estaba hablando ya desde hacía varios minutos, el no había escuchado una palabra. Al lado de ellos dos, estaba Theodore quien miraba a los dos muy feliz. Hermione también le sonrió. Luego, estaba sentado un muchacho bastante mayor que ellos. Bueno, tan solo unos años. Era fornido y tenía cara de extranjero. Era Víctor, aunque estuviera saliendo con Hermione seguía sentándose en la mesa de Slytherin. Su mirada era eufórica, alegre. La muchacha lo saludó y la única respuesta del chico fue una breve sonrisa, y un gesto de la cabeza, apuntando a su derecha, apuntando a la puerta del Gran Salón.

- Ya vengo chicos – se disculpó Hermione y se levantó, un poco preocupada y asustada salió del lugar. Lo mismo hizo Krum, pero Draco no prestó atención.

- Ven, acá no es seguro – confirmó Víctor, y agarrándola del brazo se la llevó a Hermione por un largo y frío pasillo. El mismo pasillo en el que ella y Draco se habían abrazado. En el mismo pasillo en que ella y Draco se habían hablado. En el pasillo en el que el había cumplido parte de su deseo. En el pasillo en el que ella se había dado cuenta, de que sentía algo por Draco. Ella y Víctor tendrían que terminar algún día, pero ella no estaba preparada aún.

- ¡Ay! Víctor, me lastimas – se quejó Hermione débilmente.

- Oh, lo siento... Es que estoy un poco 'nerrvioso' – dijo apenado, aflojando la presión de su mano.

- Está bien – contestó la muchacha, y le sonrió dulcemente, el le devolvió el gesto. La siguió llevando por el frío pasillo, hacia el final de este, dobló a su izquierda y la apoyó contra la pared.

- 'Mirra', 'Herrmione' – comenzó, pellizcándose el puente de la nariz, tratando de calmarse. La soltó y se alejó un poco de ella, dándole la espalda.

-¿Qué te pasa Víctor?, ¿está todo bien?– le preguntó temerosa, ¿habría descubierto algo? Se acercó a el y le puso la mano en el hombro. Este dio vuelta la cabeza tan solo un poco para poder verla mejor sobre su hombro, y apoyó su mano sobre la de ella. En tamaño eran ridículamente distintas...

- Si, si... Supongo... –dudó

- ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó asustada -, ¿es algo que no me puedes decir? ¿o que te cuesta contarme? Puedes confiar en mi Víctor, por favor...– repitió con los ojos humedecidos en lágrimas, Krum se dio vuelta hacia ella.

- Es que... Estuve escuchando 'rrumores', 'Herrmione'... – empezó, pero al ver la dulce y gentil mirada de Hermione se olvidó de todo y tomó la mano de ella entre las suyas – olvídalo – murmuró y apartó unos mechones del rostro de Hermione, y le dio un pequeño y tierno beso en los labios.

Eran las cinco de la tarde. Draco daba vueltas en su cuarto, no había visto a Hermione después ni durante la cena. Solo al comienzo, luego la perdió de vista.

- Imposible – pensó para sus adentros... ¿Cómo había logrado para no haber esto mirándola todo el tiempo? No tenía idea, siempre que la miraba sentía una alegría inmensa en el pecho. No sabía que le había pasado, estaba cambiando demasiado por ella... El nunca se había sentido tan feliz en toda su vida. Sabía que sentirse feliz no era malo, no era malo para nadie. Pero tampoco era bueno para cualquiera, y aunque el no fuera ningún 'cualquiera', a el _si _que le hacía mal. Sabía que si su padre se enterara de eso... Le haría daño, no podría permitirlo. Lo único que Hermione le provocaba era dolor, preocupación, felicidad... No estaba seguro de que le pasaba... Pero ya nada más le importaba.

- ¿Qué te pasa Malfoy? – preguntó de repente una fría voz a sus espaldas.

- ¿Qué? Oh, eres tu... A mi no me pasa nada Zabbini – masculló el rubio.

- De acuerdo, pero... Me gustaría hacerte una pregunta – susurró Blaise.

- Apresúrate, tu presencia ya me está poniendo de malas...

- ¿Qué esta pasando entre tu y Pansy? – preguntó temeroso.

- Felicidades Zabbini, rompiste el record – lo felicitó aplaudiéndole sarcásticamente.

- De veras... ¿Siguen saliendo? – insistió entre risas.

- Supon... – la sangre de Malfoy se heló. El y Pansy seguían saliendo. El no le había dicho nada, y no tenía porqué hacerlo. Lo mismo con Hermione. Tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, ¿Qué debía hacer? Todavía no podía ir con Hermione. Estaba... No asustado, pero no sabía que hacer... Ya ni siquiera recordaba si Zabbini sabía que el seguía con la 'apuesta' – No se... – susurró – No estoy seguro, pero... Eh, Blaise... ¿Qué pasó al final con la apuesta de Granger? – preguntó en voz baja - ¿digo, sigue en pie?

- Pues, yo pensé que si... ¿Cómo te está yendo? – se olvidó del tema de Parkinson y se frotó las manos, en busca de información.

- Eh... Perfecto, ya la tengo a mis pies... Ya casi la tengo enamorada, de todas maneras, no hay besos... – le aseguró, no muy seguro.

- Genial – mientras más apartado lo mantuviera de Pansy, más lugar tendría el para ella.

- ¿Qué? Esta apuesta está yendo a mi favor Zabbini – le recordó. Le parecía un poco... Raro, que al estar perdiendo una apuesta, el estuviera feliz. Se sacó la corbata y junto con los zapatos los dejó al costado de una silla.

- Bueno, genial por ti... Pero lo dije en un tono sarcástico – disimuló el moreno. Malfoy se encogió de hombros, mientras que su amigo dejaba su túnica en la misma silla que el –, tienes que mostrar como si de veras te preocuparas por ella. De esa manera, ella te creerá más. Es tan ingenua, que se creería cualquier cosa, así que da lo mismo, lo que hagas – Draco apretó los labios, enojado.

- De acuerdo. Buenas Noches... Zabbini – saludó y se metió en la cama con todo lo que llevaba puesto. Esa noche no pudo dormir casi... Estaba pensando en ella... En Hermione. ¿Le habría pasado algo? Se quedó un poco preocupado luego de no haberla visto en la cena. No podía aguantar más, tenía que saberlo. Se levantó y sigilosamente salió de la habitación. Blaise se levantó luego de el, sin ser descubierto... Al igual que una serpiente.

Hermione estaba tirada en el frío pasillo contra la pared, abrazada a sus rodillas. Detestaba mentirle a la gente, sobre todo a Víctor. Estaba mal, estaba haciendo ella todo mal. El no le había hecho nada, y ella lo estaba tratando de una manera horrible, sin que el se diera cuenta siquiera. De repente, escuchó unos pasos y rápidamente se secó las lágrimas. Se levantó y se escondió tras una estatua que había a unos pocos metros. Aquella persona se aventuró en la oscuridad del pasillo y se sentó en el mismo lugar en el que ella había estado sentada hasta un momento antes. Pudo escuchar un largo suspiro, un gesto, una expresión de cansancio bastante familiar...

- ¿Dr... ¿Draco? – preguntó insegura, la figura se sobresaltó con los ojos resplandeciendo en la oscuridad, se levantó al segundo. Todo su cuerpo se relajó al ver la sombra de Hermione a unos pasos de el.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué demonios te pasó en la cena de ayer? – le preguntó, sacudiéndola por los hombros. Hermione dudó, le tendría que decir. Le tenía que decir que era lo que le pasaba con Víctor. Que sentía al estar con el, todavía no estaba preparada para decirle nada...

- Nada... Me sentía un poco mal de la cabeza, entonces fui a la enferme--

- ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Pasó algo? ¿No sangraste de nuevo, verdad?  
- El anillo te lo diría... Un simple dolor de cabeza, no te lo dice, a menos que sea algo serio...  
- El anillo puede fallar, tal vez... No me limitaré a no preocuparme por ti tan solo por un anillo – comentó repentinamente enfadado, sin soltarla todavía de los hombros.  
- No, y no te enojes... No es mi culpa que me haya dolido la cabeza – reprimió molesta soltándose de el –, me puedo cuidar sola, muchas gracias. No pretendas que cada vez que me duela la cabeza vaya a desmayarme o a salirme sangre. No soy _tan _débil – soltó.  
- Lo siento, no quise que entendieras eso... – soltó, pero al ver que ella no respondía se tiró al suelo. Luego, ella se puso en cuclillas frente a el.  
- Está bien – comprendió tranquilizándose, subió su suave y pequeña mano hasta la helada mejilla de Draco, este la agarró y la acarició – Es solo que estoy un poco... Nerviosa, ya te lo dije, por... 'Nosotros' – explicó, sentándose a su lado.  
- No importa, no pasa nada... Nadie sabe nada, y Zabbini cree que esto es todo por la ap--  
Malfoy quiso acallar lo que había dicho, pero no podía como terminaría la frase... No le podía decir a Hermione que todo eso era una apuesta...  
- ¿Zabbini cree que qué? – preguntó en un tonó frío y sospechoso -, Draco por favor, dímelo... Necesito que esta relación se base en confianza – pidió, tomándolo de la mano, Draco la miró, un poco molesto. Odiaba que la gente lo obligara a hacer cosas cuando el no quería. Pero en ese caso no era que el no quería, era que no podía. Hermione notó su mirada de desprecio. El retiró su mano de la de ella bruscamente y se levantó - Dios mío... No has cambiado ni un poco – le escupió en el rostro, enojada también levantándose – mira, si no quieres estar conmigo, lo entiendo... Si solo fui un capricho de un par de horas, a mi no me importa Malfoy, haz lo que quieras... – espetó ella, se levantó de enfrente de Draco, dejándolo arrodillado en el suelo, solo... Pudo notar unos ojos brillantes color verde grisáceo detrás de una columna, pero al segundo los perdió de vista. De seguro que eran tan solo alucinaciones. Blaise salió de detrás de la columna, a espaldas de Draco...  
- ¿Qué demonios fue eso Malfoy? – gritó Zabbini unos minutos luego de que Granger se haya alejado. Malfoy ahogó un grito y se levantó del suelo.  
- ¡¿Qué haces aquí, Zabbini?! - le preguntó aproximándose a el. _Necesitaba _calmarse, volvía a salirse de su papel un poco más y dejaría todo al descubierto, no lo hacía por la apuesta, y el lo sabía... Al igual que Theodore, pero Zabbini no podía enterarse, podía decirle algo a Pansy, y-- - Pansy – exclamó Malfoy por lo bajo, se dio vuelta y se pasó una mano por el cabello, despeinándolo.  
- Malfoy, exijo que me digas que fue eso de recién con la sangre sucia – exigió Zabbini, tratando de calmarse, en vano...  
- Fue la apuesta... No es nada de lo que te estés perdiendo, ya sabes que nunca me rebajaría al nivel de una sangre sucia como ella...  
- Eso pareció Draco.  
- No seas ridículo, si tanto lo eres... Pues quédate con Parkinson, me da igual... – ofreció, y sin mirar una vez más a los eufóricos y emocionados ojos de Blaise, lo empujó antes y luego se largó del pasillo, a paso rápido.  
Se metió en su cuarto, furioso, pero no con Hermione, ni con Zabbini... Sin con el mismo. Había echado todo a perder, el y Hermione eran la pareja perfecta y el la amaba a ella, con todo su ser. Aunque aún le resultaba un poco difícil admitirlo, lo sentía...  
- ¿Qué fue eso Malfoy? ¡Te pido con todo mi ser que me respondas! – respondió Blaise, quien llegó justo después que el a la Sala Común de Slytherin.  
- ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó aflojándose violentamente la corbata. Tanto, que casi sentía que se ahogaba, pero lo más seguro era que no sintiera como si se estuviera ahogando por eso, sino por Hermione. Odiaba pelearse con ella, detestaba estar lejos de ella, aborrecía el pensamiento que ella seguía con Krum, le daban nauseas al pensar que era con el con quien estaría en ese momento, llorando y maldecía el hecho de que esa persona que la estuviera consolando en ese momento, o tan solo abrazando, no fuera el...  
- Ese numerito de Granger – le espetó con obviedad Zabbini, esta vez, se sacó la túnica negra y se arremangó las mangas de la blanca camisa.  
- Primero que nada, ¡No me levantes el tono de voz Zabbini, estoy de muy mal humor! Te lo prohíbo – vociferó el rubio, desordenándose el cabello con una mano-, y segundo es todo parte de la apuesta, no cuestiones mis métodos... Tengo todo fríamente calculado... – explicó Malfoy, pellizcándose el ceño.  
- ¿Entonces, qué fue lo último de 'Zabbini cree que...'? – inquirió con un tono descuidado, el otro se dio vuelta furioso y le echó una fría mirada al Slytherin.  
- Fue, como tu dijiste: un numerito. La iba a hacer creer lo que está pasando, le iba a decir que todo esto empezó con una apuesta, pero que terminé enamorándome de ella de verdad – inventó Draco, era obvio que eso iba a pasar. Contempló la sonrisa de Blaise, se dirigió a su cama y se sentó, volviendo a llevarse la mano al entrecejo – o algo así.  
- Te admiro, la verdad es que te admiro mucho. Tienes tan buenas ideas Malfoy, claro que eso nunca será verdad, entonces no se lo vendrá venir – trató de entender Blaise, aunque le salió mal. Su amigo se dio cuenta que lo que acababa de decir Zabbini no tenía sentido. Aunque si, si no le doliera tanto decir eso, y si no fuera verdad, la idea sería perfecta -, pero... ¿Qué pasara con Pansy? No me contestaste la última vez...  
- Dios, ya te dije, que Pansy no me interesa... Quédatela - comentó metiéndose en la cama, tapándose.  
- Pero, no te entiendo, de veras, digo... Primero la quieres solo para ti, y ahora ni la quieres compartir, ¿qué... ¿Qué es eso? – se aventuró sentándose en la cama frente a Draco.  
- No tengo idea Zabbini. Es un cambio, nada más...  
- ¿Pero qué piensas ahora de Parkin --  
- ¡Dios, Blaise! Me importa un bledo, Pansy es una estúpida, y no quiero volver a dirigirle la mirada, dile tu que yo le dije que terminamos, me da igual – ordenó, y Zabbini asintió serio. Por más que se tratara de Pansy, a quien el amaba (o creía amar) sentía un gran respeto hacia Draco, el sabía que siempre sería el mismo, frío, indirecto, y fiel a lo que creía, a Voldemort, a los Slytherins, a los sangre pura...  
- ¿Te irás a dormir ahora, apenas son las seis de la... – pero calló al ver la fría mirada de Malfoy – De acuerdo, me callo – dijo, y salió por la puerta.

Hermione se tiró contra el palo de la cama, lo empezó a golpear con todas sus fuerzas con los puños cerrados. Lo odiaba, lo odiaba con todo su corazón. Con todas sus fuerzas. Todo le salía mal, todo... Pensó que el la amaba, pero no... Como ella lo había dicho hacía un par de semanas, todo era una estúpida apuesta o algo así, de seguro... Notó como el frío brazo de Draco le recorría el cuello, intentó pegarle. Pero solo hizo que el helado viento que entraba por la ventana, se revolviera. No era Draco, era tan solo la congeladabrisa de invierno, lo que la hacía pensar _que era_ el... Lo que la hacía pensar _en_ el, no era ni la niebla, ni la lluvia, ni el Lago Negro. Era su vida. Desde que lo había conocido, toda su vida giraba en torno a el... Estaba completa y perdidamente enamorada de el, y el no de ella... Su vida no tenía sentido... El Lago Negro. Sintió ganas de bajar corriendo hacía allí, era el único lugar en el que podía tranquilizarse, además del pasadizo a la lechucería, pero desde lo pasado con su cabeza, prefería tomar el camino regular. Pero el Lago Negro, nunca le había hecho daño. De repente, recordó: aquel lugar era el favorito de ambos, fue la misma noche que el le puso su abrigo porque ella estaba congelada, la misma noche en la que la había protegido, la misma noche en la que la abrazó, la misma noche en la que ella se dio cuenta de que lo amaba... Se metió en su cama, las demás chicas no estaban allí. De seguro que estaban dando vueltas por Hogsmade o por el castillo.  
**N/A - Ahora pongan la canción Come What May**  
De repente escuchó un pequeño susurro...

_Sígueme..._

Involuntariamente se levantó de la cama, se calzó unas pantuflas y con su sutil pijama, suave y liviano vestido blanco de seda, se paró. De puntillas y con los ojos abiertos caminó hasta la puerta, salió del cuarto, y haciendo aparecer una vela de la nada cerró la puerta tras ella.

Se durmió profundamente. Durmió, durmió... No paraba de dormir, pero tampoco paraba de despertar. Tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba sumergido en un sueño inmenso, más bien en una pesadilla inmensa, pero estaba conciente de todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Al despertar verdaderamente, al abrir los ojos... Sintió nuevamente como la depresión y la angustia acudían a su corazón. Como si fueran dos vocecillas que te dejan en paz solo por unos momentos, pero apenas tienen la oportunidad, te siguen molestando. Al igual que dos flechas, siendo lanzadas, una tras otra sin dejar de clavarse en el pecho de uno, sin dejar de lastimarte, sin parar... Al igual que Hermione... Pero el daño que ella le provocaba a el no eran dos flechas, eran mil. Mil flechas, tenían la misma función que mil deseos, mil sentimientos prohibidos, mil besos robados, uno tras otro... Mil dolores a la vez...

Observó, contempló... El frío Lago Negro, la helada y fría capa de hielo, sobre las turbias aguas...  
Observó, contempló... El reflejo del árbol en el lago, las aguas, como su nombre lo indicaban eran negras. Aquella idea le traía a Hermione la imagen, la representación de frialdad, de soledad, de amargura... Nuevamente, el concepto de vida le vino a la cabeza... 'Vida', no había cosa peor... Bueno, si, y esa era solo una, Draco Malfoy. Como lo odiaba. De repente, oyó el pequeño y claro susurro, que entre el viento, apenas se distinguía, aún así, la sonámbula lo oía perfecta y definidamente... Nuevamente...

_Sígueme..._

**Capítulo 12  
****De vuelta a la enfermería**

Hermione se dio vuelta, no había nadie... No había nada... Solo la imaginación, la cabeza le volvía a doler. Volvió su vista hacia el Lago Negro.  
_Sígueme...  
_La calmada y, aún así, tranquilizante voz, pasó esta vez, por los oídos de Hermione. Ya la había escuchado antes, y el terror que le provocaba ejercía un total control sobre ella, la forcó a sentarse junto al árbol, frente al lago. La palabra era clara pero vaga, fría... Pero cálida.  
_Sígueme...  
_Los pelos de la nuca de Hermione se erizaron, y no pudo evitar que su respiración se agitara y que sus ojos se abrieran de una manera peculiarmente exagerada, todavía dormida. Se volvió rápidamente, esperando encontrarse un rostro horrible y vil. Para su sorpresa vio un... Hada. Una luz resplandeciente amarillenta suspendida en el aire, junto a su cabeza. Indicándole un camino con su diminuta mano, y un gesto de la cabeza, _'sígueme'_, volvió a pedir. Esta vez, lo dijo con tal fuerza y aspereza que el aliento salió de un color amarillo blancuzco, y apagó la vela, dejando como única luz, la luna, y el reflejo de esta en el Lago. La vela cayó...

_...al pasto_. Draco se levantó desesperado, con la respiración agitada. La mano le dolía, la mano izquierda. El dedo anular. El dedo del anillo. Notó que el grabado del león tenía una suave pero aún así algo fuerte, luz roja. Este se movía y hacia bruscos movimientos con la cabeza, despeinando su melena. _Hermione_...Si algo malo le pasara ya sea por su culpa o no, nunca, pero _nunca_ se lo perdonaría. Salió corriendo de su habitación, y sin siquiera saber a donde se dirigía. Bajó las escaleras, corrió a través del vestíbulo, saliendo a los terrenos de Howgarts. Hacia un frío infernal, el estaba con nada muy abrigado, pero no le importaba, tenía que salvar a Hermione. Siguió corriendo, llegó hasta el árbol, pero no había nadie...

Hermione, sin expresión alguna, se paró y con pasos firmes y la vista al frente empezó a caminar, desapareció del bosque, de Howgarts, y de repente apareció en una colina, junto con el golpe de un rayo. Era también de noche, tal vez un poco más tarde, como las cuatro de la mañana...  
Los relámpagos golpeaban, pero no la impactaban. La lluvia azotaba, pero no la mojaba. Lo único que movía a Hermione era aquella persistente voz... El hada la siguió llevando, a través de un camino, levemente marcado en la tierra...

Contempló la vista que tenía adelante, la luna se reflejaba en el Lago Negro, y el impulsivo viento hacía que las turbias y espesas aguas se movieran ligeramente. Draco notó una colina, una colina que nunca había visto... A unos metros de allí, era empinada y justo cerca del precipicio como un halo de luz tenía a la gran luna detrás de el. Notó una figura que caminaba sin cesar, desde el principio de la colina hasta el precipicio. Probablemente... Ella...  
Si alguien saltara de allí, caería al Lago Negro. Si alguien cayera al Lago Negro... Moriría. Más con ese frío. Y se ese alguien era aquella persona que Draco pensaba que era... _El_ moriría. Empezó a correr con todas sus fuerzas. La mano le dolía, y parecía que el león estuviera a punto de Divisaba a la figura...

...cada vez más cerca. Se acercaba al precipicio. Posó sus pies sobre el fin de la colina. Estaba descalza, había dejado las pantuflas en el camino... El pasto acariciaba la planta de sus pies, le hacía cosquillas. Pero lo único que ella llegaba a sentir era el frío y fuerte viento sobre su cara, despeinándola. Su pelo estaba más alborotado de lo normal. Miró debajo de sus pies, las piedras y algunos pedazos de tierra, junto con raíces que colgaban del precipicio caían al Lago Negro. Al fin de todo se notaban un par de piedras, parecía un acantilado, de esos de las películas, en los que las olas rompen contra las piedras, contra la tierra y cada vez que uno las ve... Tiene ganas de no hacer más que tirarse para ser uno el que se va a morir y no aquella otra persona. Bueno, así era como se sentía Draco. Preferiría matarse el a voluntad propia antes de que algo siquiera le pasara a Hermione. Empezó a correr cuesta arriba la colina, allí la vio. Con los brazos desplegados, como si estuviera por tirarse, Draco se acercó a ella corriendo, pero mientras más cerca del precipicio se encontraba, más miedo tenía. Se aproximó lenta y sigilosamente hacia ella. Justo cuando estaba a punto de tirarse, Draco la agarró por la cintura, y la tiró sobre el, haciendo que rodara por toda la colina, esta vez, cuesta abajo. El la siguió y se tiró sobre ella, la agarró por los hombros, ella seguía con los ojos abiertos, pero aún así no reaccionaba a nada.

- ¡¡HERMIONE!! – aulló Draco. Miró su anillo, el león estaba casi acostado del todo... Seguía moviendo su cabeza lentamente, sus ojos se humedecieron, oyó un gemido, levantó la vista esperanzado... Pero había sido su imaginación, Hermione había cerrado los ojos, y tenía la boca entreabierta. Una lágrima cayó sobre el león, quien dejó salir un frágil rugido. Escuchó una inhalación fuerte y agitada, como si no pudiera respirar, como si el helado y congelado viento lastimara los pulmones de ella, como vidrio, cortando un tierno y débil pedazo de carne.  
- ¿Quién... ¿Quién eres? – preguntó con una voz debilucha y asustada. Draco no sabía si lo había olvidado o si todavía no sabía quien era. No importaba, lo había hecho a perder todo...  
- Hermione soy yo... – suspiró al oído de ella, lo último que pudo ver fue que ella frunció el entrecejo, y luego... Pudo notar como dejaba de respirar, lentamente... Se acercó a ella y levantó su cabeza – No, Hermione... No, no... ¡POR FAVOR NO! – rogó, rogó con toda su vida. Agarró su pequeña mano y la acarició, mientras que la mojaba, con las lágrimas que caían de sus tristes ojos – No me dejes, no ahora... No soy nada sin ti... – siguió rogando, justo cuando sus dos anillos se chocaron, apenas se rozaron, Hermione abrió los ojos – Her... ¡¿Hermione?! – exclamó eufórico Draco, empezó a acariciarle el rostro mientras que ella se iba adaptando a la luz de la luna, de la noche. A la luz que resplandecía, que se desprendía del rostro de aquel... ¿Ángel? Pero antes de que pudiera abrir del todo los ojos, los cerró con todas sus fuerzas y comenzó a gritar, Draco, aterrorizado echó otro vistazo a los anillos, el de ella estaba normal, pero el de el... El león estaba rugiendo como nunca, y movía la cabeza alocadamente. Al menos estaba moviéndose...

Pudo notar una cabeza de una anciana, vestida de monja... Parecía entre preocupada y asustada, pero al mismo tiempo... Feliz.  
- Hmm... ¿Dios? –aventuró Hermione con los ojos entreabiertos – ¿Estoy en el cielo?

- Srta. Granger... – suspiró. Madame Pomfrey, se notaba en su tono de voz que estaba tentada, al parecer Hermione había estado hablando en serio... – No está en el cielo, pero casi lo logra... ¿Qué fue lo que le pasó?

- No recuerdo... – suspiró, se incorporó en la cama y se pasó la mano por la frente – ¿tengo fiebre? – preguntó Hermione.

- No mucho, bastante poco...

- Oh, de acuerdo... – tal vez, de esa manera Draco no lo notaría, no le daría ninguna preocupación... Draco... De repente recordó que estaban peleados, y una mezcla de tristeza y furia se centró en su pecho. La había engañado, ahora nada le importaba, ni el, ni nadie... Excepto que si le importaba. Excepto que tampoco se lo podía sacar de la cabeza, y excepto que lo seguía amando...

- Srta. Granger, ¿se encuentra bien? – preguntó preocupada, corriéndose los anteojos de los ojos.

- Si, si... Es solo que... Me encuentro perfectamente Madame Pomfrey, no me pasa nada – aseguró, quería irse de ese lugar. La enfermera se levantó y se dirigió a la salida. Hermione se frotó el brazo, pero no sintió nada... Se volvió a tocar, trató de moverlo... No podía moverlo, lo tocó de nuevo... – Eh... ¿Madame Pomfrey? – llamó nerviosa, aún tocándose el brazo.  
- ¿Si? – se volteó.  
- No puedo mover mi brazo – informó, en un tono asustado.  
- Oh, no... Dios, mío... Eh... ¿Le duele? – preguntó, mientras que se acercaba.  
- No...  
- ¿Ahora? – le tocó el brazo.  
- No, no me duele... No puedo sentir nada... – repuso Hermione, impaciente.  
- Espéreme aquí... – Hermione se volvió a tocar el brazo... No lo sentía. Al minuto volvió Madame Pomfrey con una botella, la misma botella que había llevado la última vez en que Hermione se había quedado en la enfermería. una botella color berenjena. Lo estaba leyendo a medida que caminaba, atentamente – Oh, no se preocupe... Es solo un efecto secundario del medicamento, probablemente también sienta entumecida su pómulo derecho – No lo había notado, se llevó la mano al pómulo derecho, tampoco lo sentía... Eso la tranquilizó mucho...

- Oh, genial... Gracias.

- Bueno, Srta. Granger, en cuestión de minutos se podrá ir, solo necesito que responda un par de preguntas, ¿de acuerdo?

- Preguntas... – suspiró Hermione - _Perfecto _– pensó para si misma.


	12. ¡A la enfermería, idiota!

Espero qe les esté gustando a todos la novela ..

Sorry qe tarde tanto, siempre con todas, pero es qe... tengo demasiada tarea en el colegio .. :S Los qiero a todos !!

** Capítulo XIII: ¡A la enfermería, idiota!**

_By R.Martínez_

¿Sabría Hermione que el le había salvado la vida? Ni siquiera sabía si recordaba quien era el, ni siquiera sabía si ella sabía quién le había salvado la vida... No se había enterado de nada de ella... Pero no podía ir a la enfermería, si ella no recordaba lo pasado la noche anterior... Tal vez, lo más probable era que se enojara aún más con el... Y no sabía porque, pero... Esta vez, sentía vergüenza...

- Te tienes que controlar Draco... No puedes comportarte así solo por... Ella – se dijo a si mismo, se sentó en la cama y hundió el rostro en sus manos – por lo menos deberías esperar... No lo sé, unas horas... Tal vez... – repitió, pero luego empezó a reír – Que diablos...

Se levantó y salió de la sala común.

Hermione estaba durmiendo, recordando la noche pasada... ¿Quién la había salvado? En sus sueños aparecía como su salvador, Malfoy... Pero era imposible, ellos dos estaban peleados y el no la amaba... No le importaba... Nunca le salvaría la vida. La cabeza le volvía a doler, pero a ella no le importaba... No podía sacarse a Draco de su cabeza, por más que lo odiara, era un estúpido... Siguió sumergida en un sueño de mentiras...

Draco se arrodilló frente a la camilla en la que ella estaba acostada... Allí estaba, durmiendo... Tan hermosa, tan delicada como siempre... Su rostro se veía relajado, y sus labios revelaban una pequeña sonrisa, se notaba que estaba soñando algo... Tenía el pelo suelto y los mechones estaban esparcidos no por toda la almohada, sino por que se escurrían por sus hombros, sus pecosos hombros... Su nariz también estaba llena de pecas. Y sus cejas, sus delineadas cejas, perfectas... Aquellos labios... Aquellos labios que tan pocas veces había probado, pero que tantas veces querría haberlo hecho y nunca lo había logrado... La tentación que tuvo que contener en ese momento por no despertarla fue gigante... Tenía ganas de agarrarla delicadamente, tal como ella lo era y despertarla, para poder ver sus hermosos y castaños ojos... Se había quedado absorto en ese momento, en su cuello... Era perfectamente suave, y tenía una forma al igual que todo en ella hermosa... Tenía las manos cerca del rostro, una apoyada sobre la almohada, boca abajo, y la otra en la mejilla, mostrando la palma hacia arriba. Se repente, notó que unos hermosos y atentos ojos lo estaban mirando...

- Hermione – susurró sobresaltado -, estás despierta...

- ¿De veras?, no lo había notado... – añadió sarcásticamente, se restregó los ojos tiernamente, y se acomodó en la cama. Se mordió el labio inferior, y cerró los ojos...

- Hermione... – llamó, ella lo miró de reojo con ojos fastidiados, apenas moviendo la cabeza de lado – Lo... Lo siento... – continuó apenado... Miró al suelo – sé que piensas que no... Que no siento nada por ti, pero... – le costaba... Todavía le costaba decirle la verdad, nunca lo había hecho con nadie, y el sabía que ella no se dejaba engañar fácilmente... – Dios – bufó, pasándose una mano por el rubio pelo. La muchacha tomó una mano de Draco y lo miró con una mirada tierna... Sin que el lo notara, se sacó el anillo.

- Malfoy, no me interesan tus disculpas, así que... Si quieres irte... No hay cuidado, ya me enteré que todo eso era una apuesta en la que yo caí, así que... – abrió la mano de Draco y dejó el anillo allí. El perfecto círculo yacía en la mano de Draco, como una marca de un cigarro, que lo había quemado, y era esa misma sensación... Quemar, lastimar, doler, matar...

- ¿Por qué me haces esto? Me... Me haces daño, y lo peor es que no se por qué, pero --

- ¿Qué no sabes porque? ¿Qué eres idiota? ¿Acaso no escuchaste lo que tú me hiciste a mí? – Preguntó con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro Hermione - Me usaste Malfoy, me hiciste creer que me amabas y yo como una estúpida me lo creí... Y encima de todo, yo nunca me había enterado, pero sigues con Pansy, y para tu información... Eso es lo que más odio de todo... Así de veras me amas como estás tratando de fingirlo, mentirlo o lo que sea que estés tratando de hacer... Ayúdame a olvidarte, a borrarte lo más rápido de mi vida, y... Y déjame sola – pidió Hermione – aparte... Piénsalo bien, estás tratando con una sangre sucia aquí... Nosotras, jugamos sucio también - y sin dar tiempo a Draco a protestar, se dio vuelta y se durmió...

- Como quieras – bramó Draco, furioso. Salió del lugar y se fue nuevamente a la Sala Común. No había nadie, no notó la presencia de nadie, hasta que una voz lo detuvo,

- ¡Draco! – este se dio vuelta...

- ¿Qué quieres Pansy? – le preguntó irritado, dándose vuelta...

- Estaba pensando, hace mucho que no hablamos... Y que no hacemos nada interesante... – le dijo tironeándole juguetonamente de la corbata. Levantó la ceja seductoramente y sonrió.

- Mira, Pansy... Eh... – comenzó, pero luego el aqueó la suya al igual que Pansy y sonrió maliciosamente de lado Si Hermione juega sucio, yo también puedo pensó. La agarró fuertemente por la nuca atrayéndola a el, la besó con todas sus fuerzas, haciéndole daño... Quería desquitarse con ella, lo que no había podido desquitarse en Hermione... Pansy le devolvió el beso, cruzando sus manos por el cuello de el...

Como lo hacía Hermione... Luego, también, frenó un segundo para respirar...

Como lo hacía Hermione... Pero, a pesar de esas similitudes en ellas dos, tan solo en eso, Pansy no besaba con ternura ni con delicadeza,

Como lo hacía Hermione... Era inevitable pensar que Hermione era hermosa en todos los sentidos, mientras que Pansy, también... Pero ella nunca sería como Hermione. Esta última era sensible, cariñosa, atenta, considerada, y sobre todo... Perfecta. Respecto a lo emocional y físico. Pansy lo era también, pero no tenía la personalidad de Hermione. Tal vez fuera más seductora que ella, pero no tenía el sentimiento que Hermione tenía hacia el... Nunca lo tendría. En ese momento se dio cuenta, que aunque Hermione fuera sangre sucia, Gryffindor, y aunque en esos momentos estuviera siendo distante y fría con el, lo hacía para darle una lección a Malfoy. Pero el no se podía dejar vencer por eso, el no se arrastraba hacia nadie... Todas iban a el, seguiría con el plan, por más que supiera que nadie nunca lo amaría ni lo haría sentir,

Como lo hacía Hermione...

Draco se separó de ella, y la miró a los ojos, trató de mirarla como si la amara, claro que ella se lo creería... Nunca se separaría de el, y cuando el estuviera listo para volver a algo con Hermione o a, tal vez, olvidarla, se la sacaría de encima como lo hacía con todas... Sacó el anillo de Hermione de su bolsillo y se lo dio.

- Esto es para que nunca me olvides y para que lo muestres por ahí, presumiendo, ¿quieres? – le preguntó, mientras le tomaba el rostro gentilmente y se lo daba. Le sonrió sinceramente y secó con su manga una de las pocas lágrimas que Pansy había dejado caer... La abrazó y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda – Ya, ya... No llores, no fue mi intención – le susurró al oído, tratando de tranquilizarla...

Justo como lo haría con Hermione...

Solo que Pansy no le importaba mucho. Hermione si...

- Dios... – suspiró Hermione... Estaba cansada de Draco, de el y de todas las cosas que pasaban entre ellos dos... Se tiró en su cama del cuarto de Gryffindor, al fin... Al fin en casa. Su cuarto le transmitía tal tranquilidad que hacía que los libros, el estudio, y tal vez hasta sus amigos en sus momentos más tranquilos, significaran un escándalo para ella... Un escándalo, un ruido insoportable... Parecido a un sonido molesto, todo el tiempo ahí... Así era como se sentía con esas cosas, siempre igual... Su vida, siempre era igual... Pero esos últimos días había cambiado y Draco suponía gran parte de ese cambio. Solo que Draco, era diferente a los libros, el estudio, sus amigos, sus amigas, su vida... El siempre la sorprendía y cada vez cambiaba más... Draco no era ruido, ni sonido... Era algo más, tranquilo, algo de lo que Hermione nunca se cansaría... Música... Como ese tipo de canciones que uno no se cansa de escuchar nunca... Siempre descubre algo que la última vez no había notado, o siempre se sorprende con detalles que resultan ser encantadores, pero que nunca fueron muy bien mostrados, bueno... Así, ella se sentía con Draco... Nunca se cansaría de el, lo amaba, y nadie podía negar eso... Ni si quiera ella...

- Hermione... ¿estás bien? - llamó Harry a la puerta. La castaña no había notado pero su amigo estaba allí desde hacía ya unos minutos...

- Oh, sisi... Es solo que... Eh, no te había escuchado Harry, lo siento - se disculpó.

- Tenemos que ir a clase de pociones, ¿vamos? - la incitó el moreno.

- Oh, si, claro. Esperame que tengo que agarrar mis cosas e iré en unos momentos - pidió, Harry la miró cariñosamente por el hueco de la puerta y asintió. Salió del cuarto dejando sola a Hermione. Esta se levantó de la cama con los ojos humedecidos y guardó todos sus libros en una mochila que tenía. Miró por la ventana, estaba nevando. Ahora que lo notaba, hacía bastante frío y ella aún así, con la ropa que tenía que era la normal, no estaba desabrigada, pero tenía frío. Agarró un par de buszos y una bufanda que había regados por el suelo.

- ¿Lista? - preguntó Harry.

- Si - Hermione la miró con una sonrisa triste mientras se frotaba 'los guantes'.

- Estás preciosa Hermione - le dijo Harry con una sonrisa sincera.

- Gracias Harry - agradeció un poco sonrojada y siguieron caminando.

- ¿Todavía no sabes que fue lo que te pasó el otro día en la cabeza? - inquirió disimulando un poco. Tenía la leve impresión de que la última vez que le había preguntado Hermione no le había dicho la verdad.

- Eh... No. No recuerdo nada que me haya pasado para poder haberme lastimado de tal manera - mintió Hermione. Aunque en realidad no estaba del todo segura qué le había pasado, podría haber sido la caída a la lechucería, pero no podía estar segura de nada.

- ¿Segura? - se aventuró no muy seguro.

- Segura - afirmó Hermione - gracias por preocuparte de esa manera por mi Harry - agradeció y lo abrazó. El chico se sorprendió un poco, no esperaba aquella reacción de la castaña, pero era su amiga, y no iba a rechazarla ni nada por el estilo. La abrazó fuertemente, protegiéndola del frío que se filtraba por las ventanas de los pasillos del colegio.

- Dios... Que cariñosos que son... Me conmueven. Deberían buscarse un cuarto - dijo una voz fría.

- Dios, Parkinson. Ya sufrimos bastante con tu existencia, ¿hace falta que aparte de existir te cruces en nuestros caminos todo el tiempo? - dijo Hermione molesta.

- ¿Quién te crees que eres Granger? No eres más que una sangre sucia y --

- Callate antes de que te mate Parkinson - Harry sacó su varita de la túnica y la clavó en la garganta de Pansy, a esta se le llenaron rápidamente los ojos de lágrimas. Harry sintió un brazo colgandose suavemente del suyo.

- Déjala Harry, no vale la pena, aparte... - comenzó Hermione, pero no completó la frase por dos razones. Porque Pansy la había interrumpido y segundo, porque notó algo muy peculiar en la mano de Pansy. Era... Un anillo, cosa simple. Pero un anillo al fin, le sonaba familiar. Parecía el que... No, no podía ser. No, no había manera alguna de que eso fuera verdad. Pero, sin embargo, Hermione pudo notar como una serpiente se movía sin cesar. El dolor, el dolor había vuelto. Pero esta vez no era en la cabeza, ni en la sien, era en el pecho. Exactamente en el lado izuierdo del pecho, el corazón ¿Cómo podía haber hecho eso? La chillona voz de Pansy seguía sonando atrás, pero el sonido había desaparecido. Antes de que ella misma se diera cuenta estaba apuntando al pecho de Pansy con la varita de Harry, quien estaba estupefacto.

- Dime ya Parkinson, ¿de dónde sacaste ese anillo? - le preguntó Hermione violentamente.

- ¿Y a ti qué te importa?

- ¡¡DÍMELO YA!! - vociferó hundiendo aún más la varita.

- Me lo dio Draco, ¿qué diablos te importa? - preguntó mostrándole el anillo. Hermione hizo un gran esfuerzo por contener las lágrimas, pero lo logró.

- Oh, pensé que... Era otra cosa - comentó con una triste expresión en el rostro.

- Bueno, pensaste mal, ahora si me disculpas tengo cosas más importantes que hablar con una sangre sucia - se disculpó sarcásticamente, y se largó, empujándola. Pero Hermione no reaccionó, tenía la mirada perdida en el vacío, y los ojos anegados en lágrimas.

- Hermione, ¿te encuentrás bien? - preguntó Harry sacándola de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Eh? Oh, si... - mintió levantando levemente una ceja.

- De acuerdo, vamos... Que tenemos que ir a pociones.

- Oh, pocion-- - no podía ir, Draco estaría allí. En esos momentos no podía enfrentarse con nadie, ni mucho menos con el... Apenás lo viera, se largaría a llorar, y tenía que ser fuerte - eh... Yo, no quiero ir Harry, ¿podrías decir que me siento mal? Te iré a... "Buscar" cuando salgas.

- Pero, ¿te sientes mal de verdad Hermione?

- No, pero... Tan solo no quiero ir... - dijo Hermione - muchas gracias - terminó. Y sin ninguna palabra más se marchó, lentamente. No volteó para ver a Harry ni nada parecido, tan solo siguió caminando. Justo cuando dobló la esquina se encontró con una persona... Si, con el. Lo miró a los ojos casi sin levantar la cabeza, los ojos se le llenaron rápidamente de lágrimas, para evitar que siquiera una se resbalara por su mejilla miró al cielo, con los ojos cerrados. Malfoy no sabía que le pasaba, solo la miró. Estaba más hermosa que nunca, era tan estúpido, ¿cómo podría haberla dejado ir? Pero tenía que ser fuerte, debía seguir con el plan y cuando ella volviera a el sería todo mucho mejor.

- ¿Qué haces Granger? ¿Es que no te olvidas de mi, y por eso lloras? - le gritó al ver que se iba alejando - ¿O es que ya viste el anillo? - dicho esto, Hermione se detuvo en seco. Draco sonrió satifactoriamente. Hermione se volteó. Abrió la boca, pero no salió nada de su boca. Ni siquiera un suspiro.

- Olvídalo - susurró con una triste sonrisa. Se dio vuelta y siguió caminando. Draco pensó nunca haberla visto tan hermosa, tan triste y nunca creyó haber oído su voz tan dulce. Como el brillo y el aroma que irradiaba de ella. Era un aroma que Draco adoraba, y que la hacía única además de todas las cosas. Un olor... Miel y Caramelo. Una mexcla exótica, todas las chicas con las que el había salido apestaban a flores de los lugares más tontos que existían, pero ella era simple. Sus labios eran tan delicados que parecían estar hechos de azúcar. Miel en toda su suave piel, y Caramelo en su suave y castaño pelo. Un escalofrío recorrió toda su columna, dejándolo con una sensación agria y fría en la boca. Debía ser fuerte, ¿qué demonios le pasaba? No era así con nadie, ni siquiera con Pansy cuando de verdad la quería.

- Dios - sacudió su cabeza, para alejar todos aquellos pensamientos de su cabeza y se largó hacia las mazmorras.

Aquella clase de pociones a Draco se le hizo más larga, más aburrida y más simple que nunca. No se la podía sacar de la cabeza, la imagen de ella con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, de ella como la había visto hacía unos minutos se había perforado para siempre en su mente. La tristeza que la aislaba de todo lo demás llegaba al pecho de el también. Observó su anillo, alli estaba el león. Con su gran melena. Estaba descansando, no de la manera en la que estaba la última vez que lo vió, no estaba muerto. Estaba tan solo tranquilo, con una sonrisa en el rostro y acostado allí... De repente Draco notó como este abría lentamente los ojos y le dedicaba una mirada salvaje, como si estuviera viendo a una presa y como si fuera a atacarla. Pero lo único que llegó a hacer fue soltar un bufido y acostarse dándole la espalda. Draco frunció el ceño, ¿estaría Hermione tan enojada como para ni siquiera hablarle? ¿cómo para ni siquiera verlo?

- No, no puede ser... - escupió por lo bajo entre angustiado y enfadado. Miró al frente y vio a Snape explicando cosas. Palabras sin sentido. Oraciones sin interés. Movimientos sin gracia. Pensamientos sin sentimiento. Miradas sin calidez. Así era todo cuando estaba lejos de Hermione. Ya empezaba a decaer, necesitaba estar cerca de ella, pero al mismo tiempo, debía estar lejos de ella. Al estar cerca de ella, se hacía daño, y al estar lejos de ella también. Era tan todo tan complicado, ¿no podía ser todo un poco más simple? La repuesta era no. No, tan solo no. Nada podía ser simple, nada podía ser normal, nada podía ser fácil, y menos cuando se trata del amor. Menos cuando se trata de una pareja como ellos dos. No había pasado mucho tiempo desde que se habían... 'conocido', pero sentían como si fueran millones de años. Conocían todo el uno del otro, y todo lo que sabían les encantaba. Todo, gestos, expresiones, vicios, tics nerviosos, las voces, los ojos, los labios, las miradas... Los besos, las caricias, las verdades que se decían, o que creían decir... Todo. Al igual que las mentiras y la frialdad que había entre ellos dos podía ser tan fuerte como la cálidez que compartían, eran los dos hermosos, simples, pero hermosos. Todo lo que estaba conectado con ellos dos era hermoso. Ellos sentían que era hermoso, y claramente lo era. Pero la distancia cada vez parecía más grande, aunque solo hubieran pasado unos días.

- Eso es todo por hoy - comenzó Snape - ahora, ¡lárguense! - aulló el profesor, con su típico tono de superioridad - Draco, ven un segundo - ordenó mientras que sin quitarle la mirada de encima iba hacia su escritorio y se sentaba. Agarró una lapicera y comenzó a escribir, esta vez sin mirar al muchacho, con la mirada fijada en el papel.

- ¿Qué quieres Severus? - preguntó respetuosamente Draco.

- ¿Estás de mal humor hoy? Porque entonces tal vez no sea el mejor día para hablarte de lo que quie--

- ¡No estoy de mal humor! No dije nada malo, ¡dios que insoportable! No estoy de mal humor, dime lo que me querías decir - dijo Draco despeinándose nerviosamente. Lo único que Snape hizo fue levantar la mirada y mirarlo fríamente pero con una sonrisa burlona en los labios, aunque cuando empezó a hablar esta desapareció.

- Tu padre, me dijo que te diga que tu madre está un poco enferma - explicó Snape, su rostro se tornó en una mirada seria, y el de Draco adaptó una expresión tensa y enojada.

- ¿Dijo porqué? - inquirió todavía con paciencia.

- No - soltó el maestro. Draco apretó las mandíbulas -, pero dice que--

- ¡DIABLOS! - bramó el rubio, golpeando el puño contra la mesa de madera, derramando el frasco de tinta sobre toda la mesa y el pergamino de Snape, quien lo miró cansinamente.

- ¿Era necesario? ¿Qué tienes, ocho? - preguntó retóricamente echándose hacia el respaldo de la silla.

- No está enferma, es el pretexto que usa cuando le pasa algo malo.

- ¿Me está diciendo que cuando dice que está enferma es un pretexto para evitar decir que está mal?- bromeó todavía serio, pero con ojos vagos.

- ¡¿Es que no entiendes?! No está tan solo enferma, esta peor que eso, la última vez mamá se enfermo de anemia y casi se muere y me dijo la misma basura. 'Tiene unos leves grados demás de temperatura, nada serio'. ¡Encima yo lo creí! Dios, ¡que idiota! - se lamentó derramándose sobre una silla de madera, frente al escritorio del profesor. Este sacó la varita y limpió el escritorio.

- No se que decirte, no hay nada que pueda hacer, ahora si me disculpás, necesito dar otra clase, pues hace unos minutos que estamos aquí y los insoportables de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff ya deben de estar afuera - dijo mientras seguía escribiendo.

- De acuerdo, gracias... Supongo - bufó, pateó uno de los pupitres mientras que salía del aula y salió con la cabeza gacha. Sintió unas frías manos sobre su brazo.

- ¡Qué demonios! ¿Qué quieres Potter? - preguntó violentamente, Harry puso los ojos en blanco.

- ¿Has visto a Hermione? - le preguntó.

- ¿A Granger? No, ¿por qué? - respondió imitándolo.

- Porque me dijo que iba a venir a buscarme, pero no la encuentro por ninguna parte... ¿Pero que te importa a ti? - inquirió al ver que Draco parecía interesado.

- No te pregunté por qué me preguntabas dónde estaba, sino por qué me preguntabas a mi - suspiró Malfoy irritado pasándose una mano por el rostro.

- Oh, pues porque veo que tu te quedaste hasta más tarde y tal vez la habías visto. Tal vez habían arreglado para tomar algo - contestó irónicamente - ¡Yo que sé, Malfoy! Porque fuiste el primero al que vi - contestó buscando a alguien con la mirada. Draco miró su mano, tenía al anillo ardiendo nuevamente.

- ¡Potter! - llamó Draco poniéndose frente a el.

- ¿Qué quieres ahora? - dijo.

- No tengo tiempo para estas estúpideces--

- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Es que te sientes débil para pelear? - comenzó Harry riendo.

- Eres un idiota, Hermione está en la enfermería. Está mal - dijo y miró de reojo su anillo, el león estaba jugando con una mariposa que pasaba, pero de una manera muy débil. Luego, notó que el león notaba que dirigía la mirada a Draco y empezaba a rugir y a mover la cabeza de un lado a otro.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo sabes? - le preguntó - Espera, ven conmigo.

- ¿A dónde?

- ¡A la enfermería, idiota!


	13. Por el plan, por ella

Espero qe les esté gustando a todos la novela  
Acá les estoy dejando el capítulo 15 .. )  
Espero que les guste, y me alegro de qe la mayoría siga leyendo la novela, y me encanta qe me banquen de esa manera cuando paso un montón de tiempo sin subir el fic. Perdónenme por favor porque a mi me... "incomoda" medio, escribir algunas escenas, entonces a menos qe sea necesario no las describo mucho, pero las escenas de... sexo (:S) no van a estar muy bien escritas justamente por eso.  
Por favor, agréguenme en el Messenger, soy de hotmail:  
charitom7 o storminlondon ... si ?? Porqe si pongo el mail entero, no se qe pasa qe no aparece, es medio raro .. :S

Roo

Los qiero !!

PD: Empecé a escribir una nueva novela qe dentro de poco la voy a empezar a subir tb !! :)

**Capítulo 15****: Por el plan, por ella.  
**_By R.Martín__ez_

Draco corría detrás de Harry, la gente los miraba al pasar.

- Deben de querer matarse, es normal.

- Déjalos, no veo nada de raro.

- Malfoy lo matará.

Esas eran tan solo unas pocas de las frases que oían al pasar corriendo. Se abalanzaban al piso y a las paredes apenas las escaleras llegaban a destino. Se chocaban el uno con el otro, y todo aquel que pasara por sus caminos era empujado violentamente. Llegaron a la enfermería.

- Necesitamos ver a Hermione Granger - gritaron los dos al unísono.

- Me temo que la señorita Granger no está aquí - respondió confusa la recepcionista.

- ¡¿QUÉ?! - gritó Malfoy, Harry solo estaba confuso.

- Dios, eres un estúpido Malfoy... - dijo y se dio vuelta.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hice?

- ¡Porque me preocupé y pensé que me hablabas de verdad! Por eso te mostrabas preocupado por Hermione, porque me estabas tendiendo una trampa, dios, eres un idiota. ¿No sabes que podría estar herida de verdad y tu sigues actuando como si fuera una "sangre sucia" más, que ni siquiera es una persona? No entiendo, aunque Hermione sea una sangre sucia inmunda, como la quieras llamar, porque eres un bastardo humano no significa que Hermione sea una insufrible sabelotodo ni nada pareci--

- ¡BASTA! - gritó en secó Draco - ¡Basta!

- ¿Qué diablos te pasa, Malfoy? ¿Eh? ¿A qué estás jugando?

- Mira, Potter... Dios, no puedo creer que vaya a hacer esto, pero mientras buscamos a Hermione, te explico...

- ¿Draco con Potter? ¿Estás seguro Zabbini?

- Te lo juro por mi vida Nott – dijo el moreno.

- Creo que estás alucinando--

- ¡Sé lo que veo y o que alucino Thoedore!

- Humm... No lo creo Blaise, de seguro que se estaban peleando, nada serio – sugirió con aire aburrido sin levantar la mirada de su libro.

- Te digo que los vi, estaban corriendo uno detrás del otro, iban los dos a la enfermería y los dos tenían expresión preocupada en su rostro, como si estuvieran yendo a ver a alguien.

- Tal vez estaban yendo a ver a Hermione.

- ¿Granger? ¿Estás bromeando? ¿Por qué diablos Malfoy iría a ver a la sangre sucia? – preguntó Blaise sentándose frente a Nott.

- Por tu estúpida apuesta, ¿tal vez? – comentó en un tono sarcástico Nott, bostezando y tapándose la boca.

- No creo que Draco se precipite tanto, no puede ir tan lejos. Es un Malfoy. Los Malfoy no sienten nada, no demuestran sus sentimientos a nadie. Y si los tienen, son una vez en un millón, no creo que Granger, que la sangre sucia sea ese millón.

- Se dice: "ese-uno", Zabbini – corrigió bromeando Theodore – y puede que Hermione sea ese uno, para Draco puede ser cualquier cosa.

- Dios, y yo soy el que está alucinando...

- ¡Tienes que estar bromeando Malfoy! – ladró Harry.

- ¡Baja el tono Potter! Y no, no estoy bromeando. Pero me debes jurar que no se lo contarás a nadie.

- ¿Por qué tendría que jurarte algo a ti? – preguntó con indiferencia.

- Hazlo por Hermione – le dijo, parándose frente a el.

- De acuerdo – vaciló Harry -, aún así... No entiendo que fue lo que ella vio en ti – suspiró.

- Ajá – comentó esta vez Draco como si no le importara. Lo único que quería era encontrarla... Sana y salva.

- De todas maneras... ¿Cómo te pasó a ti? – preguntó Harry. Cuando el Slytherin estaba tranquilo era más normal de lo que pensaba, pero de todas maneras, no podrían ser amigos, habían sido enemigos desde siempre y Malfoy era mortífago, y estos habían matado a los padres de Harry -, digo... ¿Qué fue lo que viste en ella?

- Qué es lo que no vi en ella antes, es la pregunta... Potter – se lamentó, esta vez se notaba un poco más interesado en la conversación, aunque no estaba muy cómodo, no le importaba.

- Dios, no sabía... ¿Pero de verdad la quieres, o es solo un juego? Dios, es solo un juego, ¿verdad? Es una especie de apuesta, ¿o algo así? – preguntó Harry parándose frente a el, con la frente arrugada y el ceño fruncido se detuvo en seco.

- ¡No es ninguna apuesta, estúpido! Yo de veras la am... – pero frenó de inmediato al darse cuenta de lo que estaba por decir.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó con una voz estupefacta Harry - termina tu frase Malfoy, ¡vamos! – lo único que se oía de parte de Draco era su respiración violenta y un aire furioso que hacía que su pecho se levantara y bajara continuamente – ¿De veras la... La... La amas? – preguntó con una mueca de desconfianza.

- Más que a nada – admitió con los labios apretados luego de unos segundos de silencio - pero me cuesta admitirlo.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó el Gryffindor confuso.

- "¿Por qué?" Dios Potter, eres más idiota de lo que creía, eh... – comentó de corrido con los ojos cerrados y pellizcándose el puente de la nariz.

- No, tu lo eres. ¿Qué es lo que te cuesta admitir?

- Porque soy un Malfoy. Los Malfoy no podemos enamorarnos de nadie, no podemos dejar nuestros sentimientos a la luz, no podemos ir diciendo por ahí que amamos a sangres sucias ni nada por el estilo. ¿Es qué no entiendes?

- Si te entiendo, pero si de veras la quieres tanto, me parece que lo mejor sería decirle. ¿O ella ya sabe?

- No se...

- ¿Qué, le dijiste?

- No se...

- ¿Pero ella te quiere a ti?

- No se...

- Ah, pero tu eres un idiota.

- No se...

- Perfecto, eh, Malfoy... ¿Porqué demonios no le dices que la amas y así ya no estarán peleados? – sugirió Harry, pero el rubio le echó una mirada severa.

- ¿Es que no acabas de escucharme? – preguntó incrédulo.

- Si que te escuché, pero si de veras la amas le tienes que decir. Así sabrá la verdad y dejarán de-- Espera un segundo...

- ¿Si, Potter? – preguntó pasándose la mano por el rostro, evidentemente harto.

- ¿Por qué estoy ayudando a mi enemigo a estar con una de mis mejores amigas? No tiene sentido, los dos nos odiamos y solo estamos juntos porque estamos buscando a Hermione – dudó Harry - ¿no es así?

- Si, mejor cállate porque tus consejos no me sirven para nada y lo único que quiero en el mundo es encontrar a Hermione, por lo menos en este momento – comentó Draco por lo bajo.

- Dios que eres insoportable... Oye, ¿escuchaste eso?

- No...

- ¡Shhh! Cállate – ordenó. Los dos dejaron de caminar por los pasillos y se quedaron quietos. En el medio del silencio se oyeron unos sollozos, se asomó por detrás de una columna - ¿Her... Hermione? – llamó Harry.

- ¿Ha... Harry? –adivinó la muchacha levantándose.

- ¡Hermione! – gritó el moreno y corrió a abrazarla - ¿Qué hacías aquí?

- Nada, es que... Necesitaba relaj-- ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – preguntó seria – Harry, ¿porqué está el contigo? – repitió.

- Eh... Estábamos buscándote – explicó.

- ¿Por qué está el aquí? ¿No tendría que estar con su nueva novia, ¿Pansy? – preguntó Hermione, sus ojos estaban llenos de venganza y de sarcasmo.

- ¿Es qué ahora estás celosa?

- ¿Quién hablo de celos? – preguntó acercándose a el.

- Tu, acabas de hacerlo, al involucrar a mi actual 'novia' Pansy, en la conversación sin que nadie la mencionara – Hermione esbozó una pequeña sonrisa cínica de lado y se dio vuelta.

- Harry... ¿Nos podemos ir?

- ¿Es qué no me vas a responder Granger? Son celos, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué otra razón no me responderías entonces? – preguntó antes de que Harry hiciera nada, agarrándola por el brazo.

- No, no te respondo porque me doy cuenta de que eres tan estúpido que mi aliento no debería gastarse en alguien como tú, prefiero gastarlo en alguien como Zabbini que por lo menos es lo inteligente suficiente como para seguirte y ver que demonios haces a estás horas de la noche fuera de la sala común de Slytherin – explicó todavía mirándolo a el.

- ¿Dónde lo ves a Zabbini, Granger? Estás hablando estupideces...

- ¿Qué dónde lo veo a Zabbini? – rió levantando una ceja y sin dejar de mirarlo, lo rodeó, haciendo que este se diera vuelta y viera a Blaise parado allí, solo, en el medio de la oscuridad. No hablaba, tan solo estaba callado y lo miraba – Ahora, mírame a mi – susurró, y se largó, dejando a los tres chicos solos.

- ¿Esto también es parte de la apuesta, Malfoy? – preguntó furioso el Slytherin.

- Potter vete – ordenó el rubio volviéndose.

- ¿Qué apuesta? ¡Vete tú, idiota! – gritó Harry, estaba enojadísimo.

- Potter, te digo que te vayas – dijo abriendo los ojos para que entendiera que luego le explicaría todo. Se puso frente a el, acercando un poco su cara a la de el.

- Esto no terminó aquí – dijo, y sin que Zabbini viera cerró los ojos y asintió, como si le estuviera diciendo que entendía, que no había nada que explicar, y que estaban en paz. De todas maneras no le caía bien.

- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí, Blaise? – le preguntó Draco furioso una vez que vio que Harry ya se había ido.

- ¿Qué que demonios hago aquí? Te vine a buscar, antes te había visto con Potter, y ahora te veo con el y con Granger, ¿qué demonios te pasa a ti? – imitó Blaise.

- Arruinaste mi escena, estaba conquistando a Granger con una escena y tu viniste y arruinaste todo. ¿Cómo quieres que prosiga con la apuesta, si tú no me dejas ni siquiera actuar? – preguntó Malfoy.

- ¡Esto ya no es por la maldita apuesta Malfoy! ¡Te estás yendo demasiado lejos! – vociferó.

- ¿¡Qué sabes tu?! Tengo todo bajo control, apenas termine esta apuesta no me juntaré nunca más con Granger, es solo una estúpida apuesta de la que no hay que volver a hablar nunca más, así que no me vengas a molestar más – aulló, y se largó, dejándolo nuevamente solo.

Entró a su cuarto, ¿cómo podía? Era una estúpida, y Zabbini también. En ese preciso momento prefería a Potter antes que a Granger. Era una idiota, histérica, dramática y tonta persona. De seguro que las lastimaduras de aquellos estúpidos accidentes que tuvo le habían dejado mal la cabeza, furioso se sacó el anillo y lo guardó en un cajón. Se estiró y se tiró en la cama.

- ¿Draco? ¿Estás allí?

Pansy asomó su cabeza por el agujero de la puerta que estaba entreabierta. El cuarto personal de Draco era tan grande como dos cuartos de los normales, con muebles y decoración el doble de mejor que la Sala Común, después de todo... Snape no podía defraudar a su alumno preferido.

- Si Pansy, estoy aquí, ¿qué quieres? – respondió tratando de parecer lo más agradable posible.

- Bueno – pasó todo su cuerpo dentro del cuarto y cerró la puerta tras ella -, ahora que somos novios me gustaría preguntarte si podríamos ir a Hogsmade juntos este fin de semana, ¿quieres? – preguntó entusiasmada mientras le mostraba el anillo en su mano derecha.

- Eh, si, seguro – aceptó y Pansy se tiró a sus brazos a abrazarlo.

- ¿Te cortaste el pelo? – le preguntó sentándose a su costado mientras le corría el pelo de la cara.

- No hay una peluquería en Howgarts Pansy, no me lo cortaría yo solo...

- Oh, claro... Que tonta.

Se rió de su propio chiste y Draco levantó desdeñosamente una ceja. La muchacha volvió a abalanzarse sobre el pecho de el y lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue acariciarle el cabello, podía escuchar la respiración de ambos y una muy suave llovizna que se venía avecinando desde hacía ya unos días.

- De todas maneras, ya éramos novios, ¿no es así Draco? – preguntó mirándolo disimuladamente. El rubio se levantó rápidamente, sentándose en el borde de la cama, haciendo que Pansy casi cayera de ella. Puso los codos sobre sus rodillas y tapándose la cara con el rostro, la miró y notó que las lágrimas inundaban sus ojos.

- ¿Quién te dijo que somos novios Pansy? – preguntó levantándose y yendo hacia la ventana.

- Tú, tú... Tú me diste... El anillo y... Beso, mua mua... – tartamudeó señalándose los labios. Se dio vuelta, mirándola en el suelo desde arriba.

- Dios, ¡¿qué?! – preguntó Draco irritado, la muchacha terminó de contener las lágrimas y comenzó a llorar. _El plan Draco, el plan, concéntrate, solo hasta que Hermione vuelva, solo hasta ahí, luego serás libre..._ se dijo a si mismo se volteó y la miró nuevamente molesto.

- Lo siento Pansy, no fue mi intención lo que pasa es que...

La Slytherin se tiró contra el y lo besó desprevenidamente mientras que, para hacer equilibrio, Draco se agarraba de la columna de la cama. Poco a poco fue quitándole la corbata, luego la camisa, y el resto de la ropa. Lo único que el pensó durante 'el proceso' era una cosa: _Lo hago por el plan, por ella_

La clase de cuidado de las criaturas mágicas le había parecido igual de aburrida y absurda que siempre. A Hermione tampoco le gustaba mucho pero no podía dejar de ir porque Hagrid era un amigo de ella, a pesar de que fuera un profesor. Lo único que hicieron fue hablar, burlarse de los demás, Draco leyó un poco de un libro que le interesaba verdaderamente y molestar un poco más. Al terminar todos salieron corriendo y al hacerlo Zabbini, que lo hizo justamente a propósito, le tiró todos los libros a Hermione, haciendo que ésta se quedara unos minutos sola, levantándolos.

Draco siguió caminando, tenía que pensar en alguna manera para que Hermione volviera a el, ella se rehusaba y Pansy lo seguía... Transformando cada vez más y más en un objeto sexual, que a Draco no le importaría con nadie, ya que el hacía lo mismo con todas con las que el salía. De repente, se topó con algo o alguien en el suelo justo cuando... Eso se estaba levantando, al tratar de no perder el equilibrio, el Slytherin se agarró de la túnica de aquello y lo mismo hizo la otra persona. Cayó el objeto borroso sobre Draco, quedando cara a cara.

- ¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué diablos-- Oh... Hola Her--Granger. Hola Granger, de nuevo... Digo, ¡LEVÁNTATE! – dijo y la empujó, levantándose el primero y ofreciéndole la mano a ella. La Gryffindor la rechazó y se levantó por su cuenta. Los libros estaban regados nuevamente por el suelo.

- Dios, que eres testarudo, para que lo sepas...

Trató de seguir hablando, pero una fuerte y seca tos la interrumpió. La suya misma. No paró durante los siguientes veinte segundos, y Draco no sabía qué hacer.

- ¿Estás bien? – se puso en cuclillas para levantar los libros, pero Hermione lo apartó bruscamente.

- Déjalos.

Draco trataba de parecer frío y distante. Lograba ponerse ansioso y tranquilizarse al estar en su presencia. Al estar cerca de ella sentía como si fuera a caerse y a hacer el ridículo, pero de todas maneras, tan solo el hecho de acordarse de que ella estaba cerca o de que ella existiera, lo tranquilizaba, y el saber que ella estaba bien le mejoraba la vida del todo. Nada malo podía pasar estando ella viva. Bueno, casi nada... El estar separados era la peor tortura que podía pasarle, y seguía con su misma opinión; el estar cerca de ella le hacía mal, y el estar lejos también. El ataque había parado durante unos segundos, pero luego volvió. Se agarró de su brazo para poder mantener el equilibrio al estar arrodillada.

- ¿Qué demonios te pasa? - preguntó preocupado, aunque parecía más furioso que nada. Notó que estaba un poco pálida y su voz sonaba un poco ronca.

- ¿Has visto a Harry? - le preguntó soltándolo bruscamente.

- Me dejas y no aguantas ni un día sin querer a otro, ¿no es así? - preguntó sosteniéndole la mano y acercándola a el para poder susurrarle aquellas palabras al oído.

- Dios, ¿sabes qué? Pues, por mi púdrete. ¡Yo no te hice nada, y tendrías que estar aliviado porque te dejé! Vete al diablo - maldijo furiosa y salió caminando con aire violento. El la persiguió y tironeó de su brazo, haciendo que ella se quedara pegada contra el pecho de el.

- ¡Ah!

- Tu fuiste la que me dejó, así que no me digas que--

Una fría mano se dirigía a su mejilla justo cuando el la agarró, notó como forcejeaba sin parar hasta que su mano dejó de hacerlo, sus ojos dejaron de parpadear, su nariz dejó de inhalar y exhalar, su boca dejó de moverse y su pulso dejó de palpitar.


	14. Enfermedad de ¿Alzheimer?

**Perd****onen que tarde tanto en subir el fic, pero ya les dije lo que pasa, aparte estoy medio distraída porque quiero empezar  
****Con otra novela, y no se con cual, y estoy con otro quilombo con esta misma novela,  
****Lamento decir que esta va a ser más corta, porque esta no va a ser como la mejor, entonces...  
****Perdón, gracias a todas las que leen, las quiero mucho (LL **

**Capítulo XVI****: Enfermedad de.. ¿**_**Alzheimer?  
**__By R.__ Martínez _

- Hermione... ¿Hermione? – la castaña quedó colgando sobre sus brazos, casi sin vida, los brazos tendían y llegaban hasta el suelo, dónde Draco la apoyó del todo - ¿Hermione? Maldito anillo, no me dijo nada – maldijo mirando el anillo, el león se movía muchísimo, más que nunca, y recién lo notaba, pero la mano le quemaba. Quiso sacárselo, pero una mano lo detuvo.  
- No... No lo saques de tu mano, ni ahora ni nunca, mientras que yo...  
Una seca y ronca tos la interrumpió, Draco se inclinó sobre ella aún más, a medida que la tos se iba quitando de la garganta de Hermione.  
- ¿Hermione, estás bien? – preguntó el rubio asustado, de repente Hermione volvió a sentir aquello que siempre tanto la molestaba... Aquella fuerte punzada en la cabeza, en la sien derecha, y en la mano derecha era dónde solía tener el anillo con la serpiente, dónde ahora había un gran círculo que definía los bordes de dónde antes se situaba el aro de oro. Su dedo índice estaba marcado por una especie de rastro que el anillo había dejado, mostrando esa parte del dedo de un color rojizo, más de lo normal, de un colorado más oscuro del tono que adoptaban sus mejillas cada vez que se sonrojaba ante la mirada del muchacho. Draco no entendía qué era lo que le pasaba, no contestaba, no hablaba, no hacía nada... Allí estaba, tirada en el suelo, entre sus brazos. Su brillante cabellera se escurría por entre sus manos, como agua. Sus párpados parecían suaves y pesados, pero aún así, ligeros. Sus pecas parecían ser más que la última vez que las vio, que las contó. Y sus labios, sus rojos labios estaban lastimados y se notaba que habían sido mordidos varias veces,  
_Tal vez en un ataque de nervios_ - pensó Draco -, _o peor aún... De dolor _¿Sería el dolor tan fuerte e insoportable como para dejar tales marcas? Nadie sabría...  
- ¡Hermione, dios, dí algo! – exigió el Slytherin.  
- Lo siento, lo siento... – fue lo único que repitió apretando los labios y cerrando los ojos con fuerza para no largarse a llorar.  
- ¿De qué? Yo lo siento, estoy seguro que esto es por mi culpa, lo siento... Hermione, yo... Yo te...  
Draco tragó saliva para terminar la frase, pero no pudo, tuvo que contener las lágrimas. Pudo hacerlo, era un Malfoy después de todo... Solo se permitió una lágrima cayendo de su rostro, sobre los labios de Hermione, justo cuando estos se entreabrieron, lo que significaba una sola cosa; todo había acabado. Pero no podía perder esperanzas. Todo habría acabado, por ese día, Draco la llevó a la enfermería, dónde no despertó por los siguientes cuatro días. Draco iba a verla con moderación, sin que nadie lo viera.  
- ¿Sabe ya que tiene? – preguntó un día Malfoy a Madame Pomfrey.  
- No, lo siento querido – se lamentó. Sabía que era algo serio, pero no sabía si se trataba de una enfermedad o si eran tan solo síntomas que salían de la nada. Draco se dio vuelta justo para cruzar por la puerta, pero la tartamudeante vocecita de la enfermera lo detuvo – Aunque...  
Draco se volteó, tan rápido como si acabara de escuchar a Hermione hablar.  
- ¿Si? – preguntó impaciente por saber la respuesta... Madame Pomfrey suspiró parecía incómoda y triste, pero al mismo tiempo enojada.  
- ¿Conoces la... La enfermedad de Alzheimer?  
- No... Dios, ¿es... grave? – preguntó preocupado.  
- Mira, no quiero... Preocuparte ni nada parecido, porque todavía no estamos seguros, pero... No tiene cura, además--  
- ¿Morirá? – la interrumpió sin importarle lo que le decía.  
- No, es solo una pérdida de memoria, aunque no siempre todo es olvidado... Lo siento...

* * *

Hermione sufría como nunca, a pesar de estar inconciente. Era peor que las punzadas en la cabeza, aunque aquello era un dolor constante. Tenía tantos sentimientos guardados en su mente, en su pecho, en su garganta. Dios, como quería, deseaba que su delicada y fina garganta quedara totalmente despejada de toda la basura que había allí, pero aún quedaban unos gritos ahogados que nunca nadie quisiera mencionar, un par de sollozos y llantos que nunca nadie quisiera llorar y una aventura que a nadie le gustaría olvidar, pero que pronto quedaría en el vacío, en el olvido.  
En medio de la noche del viernes 7 de julio, a las dos de la mañana, finalmente... Hermione, pudo despertar. Estaba totalmente desorientada, no sabía dónde se encontraba precisamente... ¿Estaría en... Howgarts? ¿Estaría en... la enfermería? Lo último que recordaba era haber estado en un pasillo frío, en lo brazos de una persona... ¿Un ángel? ¿Habría muerto, y luego revivido? Todo podía ser. En primer lugar, no sabía que tenía ni que le pasaba. Todo le daba vueltas, un dolor de cabeza azotaba como si fuera un rayo que impactara contra su cráneo una y otra vez. Veía todo borroso y unas voces a lo lejos se oían distorsionadas y graves. Se volvió a acostar, con los ojos cerrados. Sentía la sábana y la almohada fría, pero su cuerpo estaba a una temperatura altísima y tenía muchísimo calor. Estaba sudando, y se sentía mojada y sucia, de alguna manera... Cómo si estuviera toda pegoteada por equis sustancia. Sintió una fría mano en la frente y una grave voz,  
- Se despertó, pero tiene mucha fiebre – escuchó que le decía Madame Pomfrey a otra enfermera... Tal vez –, será mejor que descanses cariño... – le repetía la doctora a medida que su melodiosa y bondadosa voz la iba dejando dormida, en el más profundo de los sueños – _Duerme...  
_¿Estaría Hermione sana? ¿Estaría bien? ¿Estaría viva? Quién sabía... Al diablo con el plan, al diablo con Zabbini, al diablo con todo. Iría a verla a plena luz del día, estuviera allí Potter o no. Salió bruscamente del cuarto y al escuchar la voz de Pansy no se detuvo, al contrario, aceleró el paso. Subió unas escaleras, pasó por unos pasillos y luego subió algunos escalones más. Llegó exhausto al último peldaño antes de entrar al ala de le enfermería. El corazón le dio un vuelco cuando vio que la cama en la que Hermione solía estar estaba ahora vacía. ¿Se habría ido? De seguro que ya se había recuperado... Se tranquilizó un poco ante ese pensamiento, pero de repente oyó unas voces en un baño que había a pocos metros de distancia cerca de la salida de la enfermería, reconoció una voz muy familiar, Potter. Salió corriendo, ¿estaría el con Hermione? Se apoyó contra la puerta, escuchando todo lo que decía...  
- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó. El estaba sentado en la mesada de mármol, dónde estaban los lavabos - Me asustaste cuando te empezó a sangrar la nariz, pero veo que no pasó nada... Me alegro – dijo, dándole unas suaves palmaditas en la espalda a la muchacha que estaba con la cabeza en el lavabo, secándose la sangre de la boca con el agua.  
- Gracias Harry – le dijo dedicándole una sonrisa un poco sarcástica –, y las palmaditas en la espalda estuvieron demás, recuerda que no soy Ron.  
- Lo siento – rió el Gryffindor – ¿Ya te dijeron que tienes?  
- No... Pensaron que tenía Alzheimer, es una enfermedad de pérdida de memoria, en general muggle, pero bueno... Pero al ver que recuerdo todo, descartaron esa posibilidad y dijeron que seguirían buscando – explicó al ver la cara de confusión de Harry - También sugirieron que puede ser que no tenga nada... Solo un episodio de... Cosas raras – añadió.  
- Oh – dijo, y luego de un momento de silencio, rió.  
- ¿Qué? – preguntó la muchacha mientras se secaba las manos y la cara con una toalla blanco oro que había colgada en una manija de oro que estaba clavada en la pared.  
- Te quedó un poco de sangre debajo de la nariz y parece un mini-bigote – explicó riéndose.  
- Que maduro que eres – le replicó Hermione limpiándose.  
- Lo siento... ¿Bueno, quieres ir a ver a Ron? – preguntó Harry bajándose de la mesada – Debe de estar preocupado, Ginny también. Y Parvati también, y Lavander también querrá. Bueno, todos...  
- Eh... De acuerdo – dijo –, si es que ellos no se van a burlar de mi _mini-bigote_ – dijo Hermione mientras que Harry pasaba su brazo por sus hombros y ella pasaba el suyo por el torso del muchacho.  
- No te preocupes... Parvati tiene más que tu. Y no es de sangre, es puro pelo – le dijo mientras que salían abrazados del brazo.  
- ¡Dios! – dijo, mientras que se retorcía de la risa – eres un asco.  
- Pero te lo digo de verdad, tiene más que... Hagrid.  
- ¡Pobre! – gritaba mientras que se iban alejando. Sus voces se perdieron a los pocos minutos y lo último que Draco llegó a escuchar desde atrás de una columna fue la risa de Hermione. Aquella hermosa risa, como la había extrañado en esos últimos días. Sin su voz, sin su sonrisa, sin su mirada. Sin su presencia. Fue en ese momento, cuando se dio cuenta, más que nunca, que por el resto de su vida, la necesitaría. Que por el resto de su vida la amaría.

* * *

- Esta foto es desastrosa – dijo Harry.  
- Si, yo salí peor que en la anterior – comentó Ginny señalándose.  
Ron, Harry, Ginny y Hermione estaban recordando buenos momentos, viendo fotos de un álbum que tenía Harry y charlando en la sala común de Gryffindor. Hermione soltó una carcajada al ver una foto del Gryffindor de bebé con un pañal y la boca llena de chocolate y con un malvavisco metido por la nariz.  
- Si, si... Ya se, solía ser un poco...  
- ¿Torpe? – sugirió Ron. Ginny y Hermione rieron.  
- Iba a decir adorable, pero como quieras – Hermione volvió a reír junto con una sonrisa de Ginny y de los Gryffindors.  
- ¡No! Esta foto es terrible, por favor, no la vean – dijo Ginny tapándola mientras que Ron se sonrojaba. Ninguno de los cuatro había salido muy bien en la foto de fin de año del segundo curso del colegio.  
- Nunca lo había notado, pero hay tantos chicos... Feos – dijo Hermione con el entrecejo fruncido. Los demás se rieron -, lo digo de verdad. Miren a esa persona – dijo señalando a un muchacho gordo con anteojos y muy bajito.  
- Oh, pero mira a este otro Hermione – pidió Ginny marcando a un chico con los dientes salidos y los ojos muy abiertos.  
- Ese es Floriponsio McPilly, es un amigo mío de Ravenclaw – explicó. Harry y Ron se miraron un momento serios y largaron una carcajada.  
- ¿De qué se rien? – quiso saber Ginny.  
- ¿Floriponsio? ¿McPilly? – gritó Harry agarrándose las tripas. Ginny rió también, mientras que miraba a Hermione, haciéndose la ofendida.  
- Ni siquiera McPhilly, es McPilly, como... ¡Te pillé! – dijo Ron mientras que se secaba las lágrimas. Harry había dejado de reír ya y Ron había quedado como un estúpido.  
- No es gracioso.  
- No lo es.  
- Claro que no – dijeron los otros tres mientras que Ron se secaba otra lágrima con cara de tonto.  
- ¿Quién es ese? – preguntó Hermione con el entrecejo fruncido, mostrando un chico con una túnica de un color que no se distinguía; la foto era en blanco y negro. Era un muchacho rubio, con los ojos de un color particularmente hermoso. Era un celeste grisáceo, que iba perfecto con el pálido rostro de este, quién reía junto a dos chicos más gordos, Crabbe y Goyle... – Ese es bastante lindo, y parece ser... Espera...  
- ¿Qué? – inquirió Ron furioso, pero Hermione se quedó mirando la foto.  
- Se me hace familiar – se dijo a si misma mientras entrecerraba la vista.  
- ¿No sabes quién es ese, Hermione? – insistió Ginny.  
- No... Se me... Me suena, mucho. De rostro, pero... No... No se su nombre.

* * *

- ¿Harry? Err... ¿Sabes dónde está Ron? – le preguntó Hermione un día que estaban en la sala común.  
- Eh... Pues, creo que se fue a Hogsmade a visitar a Fred y George – supuso Harry mientras que pasaba de página del libro, _Quidditch a través de los tiempos_.  
- Ah... Bueno, me gustaría preguntarte a ti... ¿Quién era el muchacho de la foto? Digo... ¿El rubio? – quiso saber, un poco avergonzada. Pudo notar que Harry movía su pie a un ritmo rápido, como si estuviera nervioso. ¿Tendría que decirle lo que había pasado entre ellos dos? No le caía bien Malfoy, pero el la quería de verdad y ella parecía que también a el, según lo que el le había contado.  
- Eh... No se si te puedo decir, Her... Hermione... – dijo – Esto, me tengo que ir... Eh, adiós. Nos vemos – se despidió al ver que Hermione estaba por decir algo. Se llevó el libro con el, saliendo de la Sala Común.

* * *

- ¿Tendríamos que llevarla a la enfermería? – preguntó Harry mientras que iban a clase de pociones, Hermione se había quedado en su cuarto, porque le habían dado una semana sin clases, por lo que, por más que pidiera, rogara, etcétera, no podría ir a ninguna clase – No se acuerda de una cosa, de Malfoy... No sabemos si es alguna señal de... Algo, no se...  
- No lo se, creo que... ¡Auch, idiota! – gritó Ron frotándose el brazo.  
- Gracias comadreja roñosa. Agradece que te rocé siquiera, lustré un poco tu suciedad - dijo Malfoy mientras que sus secuaces se reían a los cuatro vientos.  
- Dios, gracias a dios que Hermione no lo recuerda... – le dijo a Harry.  
- ¿Qué dijiste? – preguntó desafiante Malfoy.  
- Calla Ron, no le digas nada... – pidió Harry – No... No vale la pena.  
- Repítelo comadreja, si es que tienes el valor suficiente.  
- ¡DIJE QUE GRACIAS A DIOS QUE HERMIONE NO TE RECUERDA! – le ladró nuevamente. Malfoy se congeló. No recordaba quien era... La única persona que amaba y que iba a amar por toda la vida, no se acordaba de el...  
- ¿Estás diciéndomelo de verdad? – preguntó Malfoy preocupado, sin poder creerlo aún. Pudo notar como Harry estaba quieto, sin decir nada.  
- Si, ¿por qué te importa tanto? – lo alentó Ron acercándose a el.  
- Yo... Yo... A mi... – hizo una mueca como si fuera a llorar, pero luego sonrió – A mi me importa un bledo, si no se acuerda de mi, mejor – dijo arqueando una ceja, aunque por adentro sentía como si fuera a explotar -. Vámonos, Crabbe, Goyle...  
- Dios... – dijeron al unísono los Gryffindors.  
Al final de la clase Harry se tuvo que quedar en detención con Snape porque tenido un pequeño incidente...  
- ¡Dios! ¿Es que tienes celos de mi belleza, Potter? – le había preguntado Parkinson con una mueca de superioridad cuando el Gryffindor le había tirado un poco de hígado de _Kappa_ en la cabeza. Harry no pudo evitar una carcajada, y con la boca tan abierta y a tan poca distancia, Pansy aprovechó y le metió el mismo hígado en la boca a Harry a quien lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue tragarlo. Esto hizo que el pelo le empezara a crecer hasta que le quedara por la cintura.  
- ¡Guau, eres aún más fea Potter! – lo "halagó" Zabbini, y todos rieron en coro. Ron no pudo evitar una risita por lo bajo.  
- ¡Señor Potter, podría usted explicar este...  
- cambio de look? – terminó Crabbe.  
- cambio de sexo? – añadió Goyle. Todos los Slytherin volvieron a reír.  
- De seguro que también trae unas lindas braguitas de algodón rosa debajo de esa túnica – bromeó Blaise. Harry estaba harto, tenía tan mal humor que ni podía hablar.  
- ¡Suficiente! - calló Snape a los alumnos - Veo que los de Slytherin han desarrollado un nuevo sistema de bromas. Cinco puntos – Harry y Ron, al igual que todos los Gryffindors intercambiaron una mirada de asombro –, y veo que en cambio... El señor Potter nada más (afortunadamente) ha desarrollado un nuevo sistema de...  
- Por favor no termine la frase, profesor Snape – había dicho Harry –. Castigado, entendí – dijo, se sentó y el tema fue olvidado. Cuando abrió el cuaderno para escribir encontró un corpiño rosa con corazones.  
- De acuerdo, ¿quién fue? – preguntó mientras que todos se reían.  
Los Slytherin también le chiflaban cuando se levantó para darle su redacción al maestro. Durante el resto de la clase, el pelo le molestó bastante para escribir.  
- OK, esto es el colmo. ¿Alguien tiene una cola para atar el cabello? – preguntó levantándose, Parkinson le tiró una suya rosa con adornos de florcitas. Harry miró a las dos con una mirada sombría - ¿algo más varonil?  
- No serviría de nada, Potter – contestó la morena. Todos volvieron a reír... Harry suspiró y se ató el pelo. Cuando se iban todos Pansy pasó a su lado y le gritó "Quédatela, no es mía de todas maneras...".  
- No tenía intenciones de hacerlo, se la daré a Hermione – respondió.  
Terminó la clase y Harry se quedó dos horas con Snape, acomodando frascos y todo tipo de chucherías.  
- Dios... – susurró cuando salió del aula.  
- ¡Potter! – lo llamaron desde atrás.  
- Oh, Malfoy...  
- Necesito que me digas bien... ¿Qué fue lo qué le pasó a Hermione? ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Porqué no vino? – le preguntó exasperado - ¿De quién más no se acuerda?  
- No le pasa nada, solo que... Tiene una semana sin clases por este tema de la... Enfermedad que suponemos que tiene. No se, hoy estaba bien, bueno... Excepto porque quería venir a clases sin falta, y no la dejaron, pero además de eso, estaba excelente.  
- Perfecto Potter, pero no respondiste mi otra pregunta – le recordó apretando los dientes-, ¿de quién más no se acuerda? – repitió nuevamente. Respiraba rápidamente, por los nervios. No sería justo ni posible que se acordara de todo y de todos menos de el. Harry suspiró.  
- Lo siento.  
- No... No puede ser – bufó, se dio vuelta y se despeinó el pelo con una mano, mientras que con la otra golpeó el aire.  
- Le contaré de ti, y de las cosas que tuvieron en el... pasado, si quieres – sugirió Harry. No le agradaba la idea de ellos dos juntos, para nada. Pero se notaba que el la quería de verdad.  
- ¿De verdad harías eso? – le preguntó dándose vuelta Draco, con cierta desconfianza en el blanco rostro.  
- Si, porqué no. Solo si me prometes... Que harás cualquier cosa por ella y que no será infeliz. Ni por ti, ni por nadie – lo hizo jurar Harry.  
- Potter... – comenzó acercándose al muchacho para que lo escuchara solo el – Daría mi vida para salvar a Hermione. No puedo creer que te lo esté diciendo a ti, pero... Es la verdad – confesó sonriendo.

* * *

Luego de unas horas de buscarla por todo el castillo y de ir también a Hogsmade, Harry entró a la sala Común, buscándola con la mirada. Pero solo encontró a Ron sonriendo maliciosamente, observando fijamente al fuego.  
- Ron, ¡Ron! ¿Viste a Hermione? – le preguntó exhausto acercándose al sillón en el que su amigo estaba.  
- No, no tengo idea dónde esta... – suspiró sin quitar la vista del fuego todavía con aquella tétrica sonrisa.  
- Oh, perfecto... – se desplomó sobre el sillón junto a su amigo. Podía esperar, nadie sabía que Hermione no recordaba a Draco. Si... Además, nadie le contaría nada de el. De repente, Ron se volvió a Harry, lo miró con desprecio y volviendo a sonreír dijo las peores seis palabras que en ese momento podrían haber sido dichas...  
- Le conté a Hermione de Malfoy...


	15. Perdón

Hola chicas, esto no es un capitulo. Pero leanlo igual. Es un aviso, ya estoy escribiendo de nuevo.. Asi que dentro de poco, cuando se cansen los profs. en el colegio les subo otro capitulo, si ?? Perdonenme.

Besos,  
R.Martinez -

Miel y Caramelo - 15 Caps.

50 testigos, 50 mortifagos - 1 Cap(s).


	16. La Semana Entrrante

Acá les dejó otro capítulo de mi novela, J Espero que les esté gustando

**Acá les dejó otro capítulo de mi novela, ****J**** Espero que les esté gustando... Sorry si apuro un poco todas las cosas... Pero es que ya quiero empezar a poner la otra (prefiero subir un fic a la vez), pero igual por eso no voy a apurarme con **

**esta y poner cualquier mierda, con tal de empezar ya la otra, así que no se..**

"**asusten", que no pasa nada, jaja.**

**Les aviso, igual, adelanto;**

**El próximo fic se va a llamar;**

"_**50 testigos, 50 mortífagos"**_

**Ah, les aviso. Que si alguna vez dejo de escribir por mucho, mucho tiempo y considero la idea de **

**no escribir más, no se preocupen. Voy a terminar el fic **

**que haya estado escribiendo esos días **

**y en todo caso que no tenga nada de inspiración, por favor;**

**aguanten un cacho**

**que ya sigo escribiendo y no dejen de leer !!**

**Cariños, R****o **

**Mi mail de Hotmail es **

**PERDONEN QUE SEA TAN CORTO, EL PRÓXIMO VA A SER RE LARGO !!**

**Les juro, es para poner algo nomás y **

**no dejar todo en el aire. **** amo a todos !! xD**

**C****apítulo XVII: La semana **_**entrrante**_

_B__y R. Martínez_

- ¿Qué? – dijo lentamente.

- Le conté a Hermione del idiota de Malfoy – repitió con la mirada perdida en el fuego nuevamente. Levantó una taza de café que tenía entre las manos y tomó un pequeño sorbo.

- ¿Qué... Qué... Por qué? – preguntó Harry tranquilo, no podía notarse que le importaba. Ante la mirada de intriga de su amigo se retractó – Digo... ¿Qué le dijiste del idiota de Malfoy? – contestó acomodándose en el respaldo del sillón.

- Mira, me... Enojo que haya pensado que era lindo o lo que sea – comenzó un poco avergonzado, Harry notó que apretaba la taza con mucha fuerza -, y como ella no sabe quien es, ni que el es malo... Exagere todo un poco para asegurarme de que nada pasara – prosiguió entre furioso y contento. Una pequeña risa salió de su boca antes de continuar, pero se vio interrumpido por Harry.

- ¿Qué demonios le dijiste? – preguntó aterrado el Gryffindor.

- Bueno... Le dije que el había sido muy malo con ella en el pasado y que el le había intentado hacer daño, con un _crucio_. Al parecer no está muy segura de cosas que hayan pasado en el pasado, digamos... Si tu le preguntas tiene una versión de todo, pero, aún así... Si tu le dices lo contrario o le explicas que algo no fue así... Te creerá – comentó riendo.

- Eres terrible – le dijo Harry con el entrecejo fruncido levantándose del sillón.

- ¡¿Qué?! – lo imitó Ron volviéndose hacia el.

- ¿Cómo pudiste decirle eso? Digo, es obvio. Estamos hablando de Malfoy, fue una basura con ella, pero... – hizo un gesto con las manos y se volvió a tirar en el sillón – Dios, ¿un _crucio_? Eres un demente. No lo puedo creer...

- Dios Harry, ¿de qué demonios hablas? Este estúpido es un Slytherin, la maltrató, la llamó sangre sucia como más de cincuenta veces ya, ¿y tu lo defiendes? ¿Qué clase de basura eres? – preguntó sin dejar de mirarlo.

- ¿Yo soy la basura? Ron, le dijiste una estupidez y aún no creo que ella se lo haya tragado – se lamentó levantándose nuevamente del sillón.

- ¡ES MALFOY DE QUIÉN ESTAMOS HABLANDO! ES UN IDIOTA, ENGREÍDO Y EGOCÉNTRICO ESTÚPIDO, QUE NO PIENSA EN NADIE MÁS, MÁS QUE EN EL – ladró Ron levantándose también del sillón.

- Bueno, tal vez... Tal vez no tendrías que haber sido tan celoso, para que lo sepas... Ella sigue saliendo con Krum, y si se acuerda de el...

Harry suspiró enojado y salió de la Sala Común dejándolo solo a su amigo.

**o0o0o0o0o**

Salió del baño. Sacó la foto de su bolsillo y la observó. Sus ojos la cautivaron. Aquel color, era la primera mirada tan fría en una sonrisa. Su pelo rubio platino no quedaría tan bien en otra persona, ni su sonrisa maliciosa lo haría. Pero en el... Su rostro, parecía tallado por un ángel. Por el mismo. Aquellos pómulos marcados le daban un aspecto de... Personalidad fuerte. Y aquella mandíbula levemente cuadrada parecía hacerlo más masculino de lo que debía ser. Todo aquello era como se lo imaginaba, todavía no lo había visto en persona. Y pensar que el le había hecho tal daño... Se secó las lágrimas con la manga de la túnica. Lamió el salado rastro que habían dejado todo el camino desde sus ojos miel hasta sus labios carmesí. No podía creerlo, el único chico que la había... Sorprendido, de cierto modo, la había tratado de aquella manera... No podía creerlo, aún así... Tenía un novio, del cual no se había acordado en las últimas y recientes semanas. Tenía que verlo, para olvidarse de aquel muchacho... Draco Malfoy.

Siguió caminando hacia la biblioteca, todavía secándose las lágrimas del rostro. De todas maneras, se tenía que encontrar con su novio, _su novio_. Su novio, le había dicho que quería hablar con ella. Su novio, se llamaba Víctor Krum. Ella recordaba su imagen vividamente, más que la de ninguna otra persona. Era un muchacho forzudo, fornido. Pelo morocho, y corto. Ojos profundos y marrones. Un delicado monto de vello en sus mejillas y en su barbilla. Una nariz recta y la forma de un rostro definido, pero aún así un poco rollizo. Llegó a destino. Se sentó en la mesa, en una silla al lado de su novio.

_Mi novio, mi novio_ se repetía para adentro cada cinco segundos.

- Hola Víctor, ¿querías hablarme? – preguntó Hermione luego de saludarlo con un corto beso en los labios, al cual el chico correspondió.

- Oh, si... Eh, _Herrmione_. Mira, por favor, entiende que yo no _quierro_, pero debo _hacerrlo_, porque... Básicamente, _trrabajo_ de eso. Pero... El Mundial de Quidditch se _aprroxima_ y yo tengo que viajar a... A Japón... Por unos treintidos meses... Lo siento – se lamentó. Hermione maldijo en sus interiores. Necesitaba desconcentrarse, claro... Eso sería fácil al estar con su novio, pero no... Oh, no, con su mala suerte su novio ¿qué haría?; se iría a Japón a jugar al Quidditch. Perfecto.

- Oh... ¿Treinta meses? Eso es más de dos años... Como dos y medio... – dijo.

- Lo sé... _Perrdóname_

- De... De acuerdo. Supongo que está...

Una tos la interrumpió como siempre lo hacía. Esta fue leve, pero ronca. Luego de un momento o dos, paró de toser y se agarró de la tabla de la mesa. Luego se recostó en el respaldo de la silla.

- _Herrmione, _¿estás bien? – preguntó el muchacho apoyando su mano en la frente de la castaña, esta la agarró suavemente y la puso contra su pecho.

- Si Víctor, ya estoy bien. No me siento mal, te lo juro – dijo cuando vio la cara de preocupación del búlgaro.

- De acuerdo... de acuerdo – dijo todavía no muy seguro Hermione sonrió afectivamente y posó su mano en la cálida y robusta mejilla del muchacho –, lo siento... No puedo dejar de _preocuparme _por ti, te... te _quierro_ demasiado – Hermione sonrió nuevamente y se acercó a el.

- Entonces no te vayas...

- Lo siento, pero... Debo – se perdonó nuevamente. Hermione retiró sus manos y las apoyó en su regazo. Sin hablar por unos minutos, perdió su mirada en la mesa de roble y repentinamente habló.

- ¿Cuando te vas? – le preguntó con un deje de tristeza en sus ojos.

- La semana _entrrante_.

**o0o0o0o0o**

Caminaba. De un lado a otro. Aceleraba el paso a medida que pasaban los minutos. Dolorosos segundos transcurrían, matándolo de curiosidad. ¿Habría Potter encontrado a Hermione? No tenía idea. Dios... Todo aquello era un desastre. La única mujer a la que había amado en toda su existencia, a aquella que, irónicamente, recordaría hasta el fin de sus días, no lo recordaba. Odiaba aquella miserable y estúpida situación...

Dolor, curiosidad. ¿Qué más se podía sentir estando en ese estado? Se tiró al pasto del campo de Quidditch, y cerró los ojos, se concentro con todas sus fuerzas en no pensar en nada. En poner su mente en blanco.

- ¡Malfoy! ¡Levántate! – gritó una voz irónica a la distancia – Ensuciarás tu ropa.

Fue la primera vez que sintió una punzada de alegría al oír esa voz.

- ¡Potter! ¿Y? ¿La encontraste? ¿Le dijiste? ¿Qué te dijo? – comenzó - ¿Qué... Qué pasa? – preguntó al ver la cara del muchacho.

- Tengo... Malas noticias. No te alarmes, tal vez pueda... Arreglar lo que... Pasó.

- Potter... Dime ya lo que pasó.

- Una persona... Por celos... Le dijo a Hermione que tú... La trataste mal en el pasado, que la hechizaste con el crucio y ella... Creyó eso, y ahora te odia... Lo siento –prosiguió al ver que no decía nada-, veré si hay algo que pueda hacer.

- La verdad que... Me gustaría... Hablar con ella yo primero, necesito que le digas que vaya a la lechucería, hoy a las dos de la mañana, no le digas que se encontrará conmigo, probablemente no vaya... – pidió, y dicho esto, se marchó.


	17. Desesperación

Perdón qe de nuevo sea tan corto, pero me tngo qe ir a dormir .. :S

Chau, y muchas gracias a todas las qe leen.

* * *

**Capítulo XVIII: Desesperación **

"¿Con quién me voy a encontrar?", "¿Por qué tan tarde, por qué a esta hora?", "¿Por qué?" esas preguntas rondaron millones de veces por la cabeza de Hermione, durante horas y horas, hasta que se hizo la hora. Harry había estado muy, misterioso, por decirlo de alguna manera, aquél día. No le había dicho nada, solo que vaya a la lechucería aquella noche, a las dos. Y se había marchado del cuarto, desconcertado.  
- Severus Snape es un estúpido-pelo-grasiento – murmuró por lo bajo. Aquel pasadizo era el que había tomado aquel mismo día que su cabeza se había golpeado con el suelo... Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al recordar el sentimiento de algo húmedo que se esparcía por todo el suelo y el olor de la sangre...

Hermione bajó por las escaleras de caracol, llegó al último escalón y siguió caminando hacia delante, hasta toparse con una pared. Sacó su varita, y atravesó la pared. La pared se hizo de agua, como siempre. Se sumergió en la laguna, al meter su pie se mojó y una especie de remolino se formó, succionándola suavemente hacia el fondo, dónde se notaba un tipo de agujero en la tierra que había como suelo del lago, que daba al suelo de la lechucería, o sea que ese agujero se encontraba en el techo de ésta. Hermione aterrizó en el suelo de la lechucería. Seguía seca, menos por el pelo que estaba, al igual que las otras veces, húmedo. Se levantó un poco mareada.

- No creí que fueras a venir... – dijo una voz cálida y un poco desconfiada.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Hermione. Levantó la vista al fin, al no reconocer la voz, pero al ver a la persona que tenía enfrente se sintió desilusionada, furiosa... Y a la vez, sorprendida – Malfoy...

- Si, Malfoy – suspiró por lo bajo el rubio.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó todavía extrañada, con un tono enojado en la voz.

- Pues... ¿No es obvio? Quiero... Hablar – dijo el Slytherin como si fuera lo más normal del mundo... Claro que lo era, para el... Claro que no lo era, para ella.

- Pues, yo no quiero hablar contigo... – le espetó y se dirigió a la puerta de la lechucería, a punto de salir, pero Draco se le adelantó y le cerró la puerta en las narices.

- ¿Por qué no quieres hablar conmigo, si ni siquiera me conoces? – inquirió susurrando.

- Creo que tengo suficientes motivos para no hablar contigo ó para desconfiar de lo que quieras hacer es exactamente 'hablar' Malfoy – le dijo enojada mirándolo fijamente a esos ojos iceberg que tenía... Esos ojos que ahora veía por primera vez, dios, eran hermosos. ¿Por qué justo tenía que ser él? –, déjame ir.

- No... – le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, contemplándola a aquellos ojos almendrados que tenía. Su pequeña nariz respingada y sus preciosas pecas le daban un aspecto de niña tierna, como su sonrisa... Dios, lo que daría por verla sonreír como lo hacía antes...

- ¿Por qué? ¿Me echarás un _crucio_, como lo hiciste en el pasado? – le preguntó con el tono más frío que pudo. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? No recordaba ser así... Solo guiarse por el físico de una persona, pero en lo único que podía pensar en ese momento era en tirarse a sus brazos y besarlo como si la vida le fuera en ello. De repente la mueca del rostro del Slytherin desapareció, pero aún así no sacó la vista de los ojos de Hermione. Dios Santo, ¿cómo estaba haciendo para soportar el tenerla tan cerca y no agarrarla en brazos? No tenía idea. Pero no lo podía hacer...

- ¿Por qué demonios dices eso? ¿Quién fue el idiota que te dijo eso, y cómo hiciste tú para creerle? – pero apenas terminó de decir la frase la mano de Hermione cayó en la mejilla de Draco, dejándola dolorida y colorada. El muchacho sin poder creerlo se frotó el rostro y miró a la chica con los ojos abiertos.

- El idiota que me dijo eso fue mi mejor amigo, el único que me dice la verdad. Y el que no me hace daño – dijo finalmente y estaba decidida a irse cuando vio lo que había desatado en los ojos del Slytherin. No era furia, ni asombro... Sino más bien algo que no creía que fuera a ver nunca en su vida, menos viniendo de una persona así... Era tristeza, o más bien, desilusión.

- Yo... Creo que tu amigo debería decirte la verdad de vez en cuando, sin importar de quién se trate – comenzó suavemente con la vista fija en el suelo y la mano pálida y fría rozándose la mejilla -. Y en cuanto a mi... Nunca te hice nada, en _ese_ sentido... Y si alguna vez lo hice de otra manera, pues nunca quise hacerlo... – terminó. Tuvo ganas de decirle toda la verdad, pero no podía ser más débil que eso. En realidad, no podía permitírselo – Solo te quería decir que...

- Déjame... Ir... Malfoy – rogó la muchacha con los ojos cerrados tratando de no perder el control.

Sin otra palabra más, Draco abrió la puerta con un sentimiento horrible en la garganta... ¿Podría eso ser... Angustia? No tenía idea, pero fuera lo que fuera... No le gustaba.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

- Si quieres, puedo tratar yo de... Hablar con ella – ofreció el moreno, después de que Draco le haya contado lo ocurrido. Omitiendo un par de partes que pensaba que tal vez eran un poco bochornosas.

- De acuerdo...

Dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar pero la helada mano del Slytherin lo frenó. Por primera vez vio algo en el rostro de éste que nunca había visto tan definido en otra persona... No era tristeza, ni curiosidad, esta vez, era... Miedo.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer para convencerla de qué yo no le hice nada? Digo... Después de creer eso, ¿cómo creerá que estuvimos juntos? Tu viste cómo me trató a mí... – se detuvo para recuperar la respiración – ¿Quién le dijo? – suspiró con la mirada en el suelo, cambiando de tema.

- Si te dijera... ¿Qué harías? – sopesó Harry. Pasaron unos segundos hasta que Draco abrió la boca.

- No estoy seguro – dudó.

- Entonces... No te puedo decir, lo siento, pero --

- Fue Weasley, ¿verdad? – repuso.

- No, no fue el – no le podía decir que había sido el, viniendo de Malfoy estaba un 99.9 seguro de que le haría daño. Lo que Ron había hecho estuvo mal, pero no merecía sufrir las consecuencias que el Slytherin se encargaría de otorgarle.

- No le haré nada Potter, solo quiero saber – insistió, aunque no sonaba del todo convincente. Aquella comadreja siempre había estado atrás de Hermione, y ella nunca lo había querido como más que a un amigo. Las probabilidades de que Weasley haya sido el culpable sonaban muy razonables.

- Si, fue el, pero te pido que no le hagas nada – rogó Harry -, te estoy ayudando con Hermione. Me debes una grande.

- ¿Qué me estás ayudan... – frenó. Obviamente que Harry lo estaba ayudando, y no tenía derecho a hacerle nada a ninguno de los dos... Para Malfoy, esto debía de suponer una especie de 'favor' – de acuerdo. No le haré nada a tu novio, pero necesito que me... Ayudes para pensar en cómo... Dios... – suspiró irritado. Comenzó a pensar en cómo seguir, mientras que se pellizcaba el puente de la nariz ¿Por qué diablos le estaba hablando a Potter de aquello? Era la única persona que lo sabía, pero... Seguía siendo Potter, el cabeza rajada.

- ¿No crees que sería mejor si fuéramos... 'amigos'? – sugirió de repente el Gryffindor. Malfoy levantó la vista con una sonrisa entre burlona y pensativa -, digo... No sería tan incómodo para ninguno de los dos y tal vez... Puede ser que, no seas tan malo como pienso – terminó y asintió con una pequeña sonrisa, bastante satisfecho con su explicación.

- ¿Tú y yo? ¿Amigos? – continuó aguantándose la risa, se señaló a el y luego al morocho - ¿Tu y yo?

- Es sólo por un tiempo, no te digo que me invites a tu casa a jugar a las muñequitas y a tomar el té, no es una cosa muy... Compleja tener amigos, ¿sabes? – insistió – Además, sería más simple expresarnos...

- Dios Potter, ya cálmate... Pareces una niña – comenzó -, de veras, ¿"expresarnos"? – dijo, y se rió.

- De acuerdo Malfoy, haz lo que quieras, yo solo estoy proponiéndote una idea para que esto sea más fácil de hacer, en vez de que cada cosa que diga tu me rechaces y te burles. Estoy tratando de ayudarte en una cosa de la que ni siquiera estoy obligado, y si tu no --

- De acuerdo Potter. Seamos... 'Amigos', siempre se puede intentar – lo interrumpió – pero ayúdame con Hermione, de veras la necesito de vuelta.

- Seguro, veré que puedo hacer – se dio vuelta y estaba a punto de caminar, cuando de nuevo frenó. Pero esta vez no fue ni una mano ni un brazo lo que lo paró, sino la voz del Slytherin.

- Y... Muchas Gracias... Potter – dijo Malfoy, incómodo, pero sinceramente. Harry asintió con la cabeza y se marchó.

- _Maldita sea, Ron_ – maldijo para sí mismo Harry.

**o0o0o0o0o**

- Necesito tu ayuda – dijo de repente Ron. El día estaba precioso, el cielo azul, despejado. Había un leve y cálido viento que hacía que la bella vista de Hogwarts pareciera menos tétrico, y con todos los verdes árboles alrededor más todavía. Pero aquellas cuatro palabras, sobre todo de parte del pelirrojo, sonaban mal, peor aún con ese tono. No tanto mal, sino como preocupantes.

- Te escucho – terció Harry con una mirada de recelo.

- Es de... Hermione. Creo que... Me... Eh... No sé muy bien como decirlo, es... Complicado – comenzó a tartamudear, torciendo las manos nervioso -. Creo que... que estoy enamorando de ella... Te juro que todo con Lavander ya pasó. Ya no me importa más. Nunca me ha importado mucho, pero ahora menos que antes. Prefiero estar con Hermione. No paro de pensar en ella, sueño con ella. – admitió Ron.

- ¿Te estás enamorando? – repitió Harry, incrédulo.

- Si... Y ya sé que está mal y que no debería hacer nada, porque somos amigos, pero... Me está volviendo loco, y yo... No se qué hacer

Ron necesitaba su ayuda. Eran más amigos entre ellos dos (obviamente), y enamorarse de alguien... Eso era un sentimiento fuerte, tal vez Malfoy sintiera algo más débil por ella que su amigo. Pero de todas maneras... Parecía que lo de Malfoy no fuera tan solo un capricho.

- Diablos Ron... No se qué decirte. Lo más probable es que no deberías meterte con ella, pero... No sé.

De repente Harry vió al Slytherin detrás de un arbusto que había cerca de ellos haciéndole gestos para que se acercara.

- Oh, demonios... Eh, Ron, me he olvidado una cosa en el invernadero, ya vengo.

- ¿Quieres que te espere?

- No te preocupes, te veo arriba – se despidió y su amigo se adentró en el hall de entrada del castillo, para luego irse a la Torre de Gryffindor. Harry frenó, se aseguró que no hubiera nadie cerca y se dirigió al lugar dónde había visto a Malfoy.

- ¿Malfoy? – llamó. Pero no lo vio por ninguna parte. De repente escuchó su fría voz detrás suyo.

- Ven, aquí no es seguro – dijo, y se lo llevó atrás de la parte en la que estaban los invernaderos - ¿Qué te dijo Weasley? – continuó una vez más refugiados.

- Eh... Nada...

- Vamos Potter, ¿qué te piensas? ¿Qué soy un estúpido? Sé que dijo que le pasaba algo con... Con Hermione – dijo dándole la espalda y apoyando una mano contra la pared de piedra, como si estuviera a punto de caerse. En sus ojos gris iceberg se pudieron notar distintos pedazos en el iris de sus ojos, como si fueran... Pedazos de vidrio helado. Fragmentos de iceberg ardientes de furia, trozos de hielo punzante, que demostraban todo lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento; ira, envidia... Celos.

- No le pasa nada, solo que... Está enamorado de Hermione...

- ¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿Prefieres ayudarme a mi o a él?

- ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

- Es obvio que prefieres ayudar a un amigo, así que si quieres ayudarlo a él... Está bien, me las apañaré solo...

- Tú también eres mi amigo... Más reciente, pero al fin y al cabo, lo somos Malfoy... – antes de que el Slytherin dijera nada y lo mirará de una manera peligrosamente tranquila, Harry tuvo suficiente para ver el dolor que le causaba que otra persona quisiera arrebatarle a su amiga – te ayudaré a ti... No sé cuándo, no sé cómo... Lo que menos sé es porqué. Pero de alguna manera lo haré – concluyó el Gryffindor. Pudo apreciar el afecto que Malfoy le tenía a su amiga, y sabía que ella había sido verdaderamente feliz aquellos días en los que salía con el... Así que de una manera u otra... Lo ayudaría.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

- Oh, Ron. Aquí estás, ¿está Hermione en su cuarto? Necesito hablar con ella...

- Si, está arriba, pero acaba de ir a dormirse – dijo Ron. Estaba sentado en una silla, leyendo _El Profeta_, con una taza de chocolate caliente en la mesa.

- Oh, de acuerdo. Porque le quería hablar de Malf... – Harry quiso que lo tragara la tierra. Se le había escapado.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué le quieres hablar de... Malfoy? –

- Eh... No he dicho Malfoy yo.

- Si, dijiste 'Malf', estabas a punto de decir Malfoy.

- Pero fue porque me interrumpiste, en realidad quise decir Mal... Eh, Malffffffutis. Si, porque la poción... Malfutis que... No sé prepararla, y necesito ayuda, para la tarea de Pociones...

- No existe ninguna poción llamada Malfutis – dijo desconfiado.

- Si que existe.

- ¡Estás mintiendo! ¿Qué le dirás de Malfoy? – acusó el pelirrojo levantándose.

- ¿Qué? No estoy mintiendo – se defendió Harry.

- Si, ¿crees que no me doy cuenta cuándo miente mi mejor amigo? ¿Crees que de verdad soy _tan_ estúpido? – preguntó el Gryffindor con recelo.

- ¡Dios, Ron, estás actuando como un completo idiota! – dijo comenzando a perder la paciencia.

- Pues, entonces dime la verdad. Así, si tengo razón alguna dejaré de serlo.

Lo único que se le ocurrió decir o hacer a Harry fue tratar de reprimirse la frase 'eres un idiota' e irse.


	18. Juntos, Solos

Hola a todo el mundo

**Capítulo XIX:** Juntos, Solos.

- Estamos solos Hermione. Estamos juntos – recordó. Esas exactas palabras le había dicho el pelirrojo, luego de contarle lo sucedido; su mejor amigo Harry había tenido una gran pelea con él, y para vengarse decidió ayudar a su enemigo, Malfoy. Esto le pareció muy raro a Hermione, sabía que Harry nunca haría algo así, pero se dio cuenta que en ese mundo, y más aún después de lo que había pasado con su 'enfermedad' o lo que fuera que estuviera mal con ella, tal vez su vida no fuera perfecta como creía y, además de todo, podía ser que no se acordara de algún detalle...

Se aferró a la columna para luego deslizarse con la espalda hasta el suelo por la pared.

_Llevaba ya varias horas llorando, tratando de respirar. _

Malfoy, Harry... Todo se iba derrumbando.

_Pero sentía como si no hubiera aire en sus pulmones._

Cada vez que se acordaba de Malfoy sentía un escalofrío recorrerle todo el cuerpo, y un impulso... Como si quisiera moverse frenéticamente, sentía como si estuviera tratando de alcanzar algún vago recuerdo en su memoria que estaba demasiado lejos para descubrirlo, pero demasiado cerca como para tentarla. De vez en cuando veía imágenes de ella y Malfoy besándose apasionadamente, pero aparecían tan solo por un segundo, y luego se desvanecían lentamente, para prolongar el dolor que sentía al pensar en esa situación desgarradora. Aunque éstas, dejaban una dulce y desesperante sensación, y Hermione a veces creía que su mente estaba tratando de decirle algo, pero buscaba en su cerebro, estrujándolo, sacudiéndolo, estrechándolo, pero no encontraba nada. Y luego por horas lloraba nuevamente y su cabeza le dolía, en vano... Pero esa vez el dolor era el peor, estaría su enfermedad... ¿apareciendo nuevamente? No podía estar segura de nada, tenía miedo, y por primera vez de lo que ella recordaba... Tristeza. Toda su vida estaba comenzando a ser un verdadero desperdicio.

Dejó que el dolor la consumiera y la matara... Tan solo por un momento, unos minutos, para saborear aquel efecto que surtía en todo su ser. Comenzó a respirar agitadamente, tratando de tranquilizarse. Sin rendirse, sin querer hacerlo, o por lo menos concientemente.

Recordaba aquel frío pasillo. Cómo nunca lo había hecho... En aquel mismo lugar Hermione había abrazado a Draco, ese día en el que el se había desmayado o Merlín sabe qué le había pasado.

- ¡Maldita sea! – gritó dentro de su cabeza. Aquel maldito y horrible dolor era como si le hubieran clavando una aguja en la sien, y las cicatrices nunca se sellaran. Quedaran abiertas. Cómo sentía que las cosas habían quedado con Malfoy. ¿Qué demonios era ese sentimiento? Angustia, respondió una voz dentro de ella...

- Dios... – suspiró, respirando hondo. Sostuvo el aire unos segundos y luego lo renovó dentro de sus pulmones. Se agarró la cabeza nuevamente, con la misma intensidad con la que quería que el dolor parara. De repente, una tos se coló por su garganta, impidiendo a ésta que lanzara un grito desgarrador, el cual Hermione se acababa de enterar que tenía varios meses queriendo salir. Una tos imparable, un dolor incesante, una tristeza constante... Su corazón se partió a la mitad, no tenía el suficiente tiempo para pensar en todos los problemas que estaba teniendo. Se llevó la mano a la cara, viendo allí un borroso anillo con una serpiente moviéndose lentamente y sacando su lengua amenazante... Y antes de que pudiera seguir pensando, todo se volvió negro, y sintió como unos fríos brazos la envolvían y la levantaban del suelo, y cómo nunca sintió antes, con el tacto de aquella persona, experimentó una sensación de amplitud completa. Cómo si con estar en los brazos de aquel sujeto, no le faltara nada, y todo dolor quedara flotando en el aire, justo en el lugar del que ella acababa de irse.

Podía oír, murmullos, vocecillas a su alrededor. ¿O estarían en su cabeza? Con un poco de suerte no estaría en la enfermería, no podría soportar preguntas, ni gritos. Estaba cansada, se sentía llena, cómo si se hubiera comido todo el banquete de Hogwarts ella sola, pero al mismo tiempo, vacía. Cómo si la vida no tuviera sentido, ¿por qué demonios todo era tan complicado? Sintió una colcha de terciopelo debajo de su peso corporal, y mientras se aferraba a ella suavemente, abrió los ojos.

- Oye, está despertando – oyó decir a alguien.

- ¿Her... ¿Hermione? – dijo otra persona.

Parvati y Ginny estaban frente a ella. La pelirroja estaba sentada a los pies de su cama, parecía preocupada, pero contenta. Y la otra parecía triste, pero satisfecha. Antes de que ninguna de las dos pudiera hablar Hermione, sintió un dolor en la frente, cómo si le ardiera. Y cuando se llevó la mano a la parte dolorida, palpó un pedazo de algodón húmedo con algo que seguramente fuera agua oxigenada.

- ¿Recuerdas qué te pasó? – preguntó la pelirroja.

- No, lo único que recuerdo es haber tenido un dolor de cabeza, y al despertarme, ya estaba aquí – dijo. Omitió el detalle de que una persona la había levantado, porque suponía que había sido alguna de ellas dos. No sabía porque pero pudo sentir una leve pizca de decepción que la llenaba.

- Espera... ¿Te despertaste aquí? – le preguntó Parvati.

- Si...

- Pero... ¿Cómo... – las amigas se miraron la una a la otra, y Ginny negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Qué pasa? – inquirió Hermione con un sentimiento de ilusión dentro.

- Eh... Nosotras te encontramos aquí, o sea... Hace tan solo un rato entramos y te vimos aquí en la cama, sola...

- Bueno, no... Sola, exactamente.

- ¿Había alguien conmigo? – la castaña trató de recordar, pero no se acordaba de que nadie estuviera con ella, en realidad no se acordaba de nada, pero no había escuchado nada.

- Si, no llegamos a ver quién era, apenas llegamos y estábamos hablando, estábamos distraídas, y cuándo oímos algo volteamos la cabeza y... – explicó la pelirroja antes de frenar.

- ¿Y? – la incitó Hermione.

- Y no había nadie, o sea... Llegamos a ver una persona, pero no vimos quién era... Parecía un muchacho.

- Oh... – Hermione se sintió entre feliz y desilusionada... Feliz porque había una pequeña posibilidad de que aquel muchacho que la había ayudado fuera... _él_. Desilusionada porque esa pequeña posibilidad era demasiado pequeña – Eh... Chicas, me gustaría que... Me dejaran sola por un momento, si es posible.

- Si, claro – dijeron ambas al unísono y la dejaron sola.

Hermione se quedó en su cuarto, en la cama. Abrazó sus rodillas con los brazos y cerró los ojos, tratando de respirar el aire puro y fresco que entraba por la ventana. Respiró hondo, y luego, aún con los ojos cerrados, dejó que dos pequeñas lágrimas se deslizaran por su rostro. Que bajaran por el borde de sus mejillas y se unieran en su mentón, dejando de por medio su delicada nariz, abandonando un rastro húmedo atrás, y en aquel momento formaba lo que la identificaba más que nada, un corazón partido a la mitad.

Harry entró al cuarto de niñas, no sin antes golpear la puerta de caoba.

- Pasa... – había respondido Hermione con la voz rota. Mientras sentada en el suelo miraba por la ventana, frente a ella, a la misma altura de su rostro. Cuando Harry entró no desvió la mirada de esta, siguió vagando con la mirada por el Lago Negro, sentía que se agitaba de esa manera, tratando de decirle algo... Recordaba que algo había pasado allí con alguien, pero no recordaba ni qué, ni con quién.

- Hola Hermione... – saludó Harry. A Hermione se le heló el corazón al oír precisamente _esa_ voz.

- Hola – respondió fríamente, mirando de soslayo al Gryffindor.

- ¿Estás... bien? – preguntó el amigo.

- Perfectamente – repitió con el mismo tono, tratando de no largarse a llorar en aquel mismo momento... Dios, aquello sería patético, odiaba llorar frente a la gente.

- ¿Estás segura? – dudó Harry, tocándole el hombro para llamar su atención. No creía que Hermione estuviera 'perfectamente'.

Ya está, hubo contacto. Eso fue más de lo que Hermione pudo aguantar. Y en ese segundo, en esa milésima de segundo, todo estalló.

- ¿Me estás preguntando si estoy bien? Pues veamos... Si, creo que estoy perfecta. Tengo un problema con mi cuerpo y mi mente que no se qué demonios es, que según Madame Pomfrey es la enfermedad de Alzheimer, y dice que ni siquiera está segura. Por otra parte, uno de mis mejores amigos me miente, queriendo aliarse con mi enemigo, que al mismo tiempo es la única persona que no recuerdo, y la única que muy dentro de mí, siento que es la que le da sentido a mi vida. Por lo que me quedo yo sola con Ronald, que es demasiado brusco al decirme la verdad, y no hay otra manera de decírmela. Así que si crees que estoy bien, perfecto, vete corriendo y díselo a todo el mundo, y si no lo crees, puedes irte igualmente, a mi me trae sin cuidado lo quieras hacer Harry.

Se levantó del frío suelo de piedra y se sentó en su cama, apoyándose contra la pared de roca, rindiéndose al cansancio, a la fuerza, a todo que se anteponía en su camino, dejándose vencer ante la debilidad y comenzando a llorar inconsolablemente.

- ¿De qué hablas Hermione? – le preguntó Harry preocupado, acercándose a ella. Se sentó cerca suyo, en la cama y le quiso acariciar la cabeza, que había escondido entre el hueco de sus rodillas y de su pecho.

- Hablo de que toda mi vida apesta. Todo apesta... – se desahogó.

- Eso no es verdad, nos tienes a mi, a Ron, a Ginny, a Parvati... Y, aunque no lo creas por cosas que la gente te dice o tu no quieres o puedes creer, hay otras personas que también te aman... Tal vez más que nosotros...

- ¡Ja! No lo creo... – comentó con una risa seca.

- Hermione, escúchame... Sé de lo que hablo, y de todas maneras... ¿Por qué dices que te miento? – le preguntó nuevamente el moreno.

- Por lo que me dijo Ron.

- ¿Qué te dijo Ronald? – exigió el Gryffindor, comenzando a enojarse.

- Tú deberías saberlo, ¿no lo crees?

- Eh... ¿Debería? – insistió confuso.

- Harry, no te hagas el estúpido conmigo, como si no supieras de que estoy hablando... Si no tienes las agallas para enfrentarme y decirme lo que me tengas que decir, o para decir que estás mintiendo, solo... Vete.

- Pero, Hermione, te estoy diciendo que--

- Vete... Harry. Tan solo, vete – rogó la muchacha y su amigo, entre furioso y desconcertado se fue, sin decir una palabra más, pensando en desatar otro caos.

_Hola a todo el mundo. Gracias a todas las que leen, nunca creí que pudiera llegar a tener tantos reviews, tal vez no sean demasiados, pero para mi son bastantes ya y aparte para mi cada uno de ellos valen muchísimo. Gracias a todas nuevamente, y acá les dejo el nuevo capítulo de Miel y Caramelo. _

_Ya se que a Ron lo estoy haciendo medio malito, pero tienen que entender que está enamorado de Hermione y que va a hacer cualquier cosa por ella. Y tal vez les parezca medio raro que Harry haya decidido ayudar a Draco antes que a Ron con Hermione, pero bueno... Lo hace porque cree que la mejor opción no es que dos amigos se involucren. Por eso lo ayuda, aparte... ya leyeron lo que le dijo a Draco: 'para eso están los amigos'_

_storminlondon h o t m a i l . com_

_Cariños, R. Martínez - _


	19. ¿El Final?

_Este no sé si será UNO de los últimos este cap. y si, es corto... Pero así me deja más tiempo y lugar para escribir el final...  
__Sepan perdonarme por favor, pero lo que peor se me da en escribir son los principios y los finales. Voy a tratar de no decepcionarlas, voy a hacer lo posible, y hasta no conseguir el mejor final que se me ocurra no la voy a subir. Pero por favor, perdónenme si las decepciono..._

_Cariños, R.Martínez _

**Capítulo XX:** ¿El final?

Furia, si. Estaba definitivamente enfadado. Ron era un mentiroso que se dejaba llevar por sus sentimientos, sin importar cómo él quedaba. Eso, le había dicho a Hermione que Harry estaba ayudando a Malfoy, aunque eso era verdad... Pero lo estaba ayudando porque valía la pena, y Malfoy no le había hecho nada malo – nada malo como lanzarle un crucio, en realidad. Pero los días en los que habían estado saliendo se notaba que Hermione estaba más animada... La mayoría de los días, y Harry sabía que el Slytherin no le había causado aquella enfermedad a su amiga -, cómo le había también mentido Ron.

Había acordado reunirse con Malfoy en la sala de trofeos, al entrar vio que aún no había llegado... Eso lo inquieto aún más y se apoyó contra la pared, pensando en cómo decirle. No conocía mucho a Malfoy, pero por su actitud hacia Hermione podía decir desde ya que iba a estar devastado una vez enterado de la situación

- ¿Cómo reaccionará? – se preguntó en voz alta.

- ¿Respecto a qué? – oyó inquirir una voz fría.

El Gryffindor no necesitaba levantar la mirada para saber quién había hablado. Dios, ¿cómo se lo diría? Una cosa que no notó hasta que volteó el rostro fue que con verlo, no le alcanzaba para sentirse la mitad de lo que él sentía.

Tenía ojeras muy oscuras y pesadas, como si no hubiera dormido en días. La tez más pálida de lo normal, el pelo estaba desordenado, como si en un ataque de nervios o furia se hubiera tratado de arrancar todo el cabello. La corbata verde estaba cortada a la mitad y floja. Tenía la camisa arrugada y la túnica estaba cubierta de polvo.

- ¿Qué demonios te pasó? – trató de averiguar un poco curioso, ¿habría sido aquello por Hermione? – Estuviste... ¿Llorando? – continuó al notar que sus párpados estaban muy hinchados.

- Estás loco Potter, yo no lloro. Soy un Malfoy... – le recordó con una mueca-sonrisa apagada. Harry puso los ojos en blanco – Dime ya que pasó con Hermione.

Harry se quedó sin palabras en ese mismo instante al ver la expresión del rubio una vez que se dio cuenta de que algo iba mal.

- Lo siento, pero... Dice que no quiere saber nada de ninguno de los dos. Cree que soy un traidor porque te estoy ayudando, o porque estoy hablando bien de ti, o sea que aparte de estar enojado con los dos, tampoco quiere hablar con ninguno. Por lo que estoy tratando de decirte que... No te puedo ayudar hasta que ella me vuelva a hablar. Lo siento – se disculpó, y luego se calló, esperando una reacción violenta e irracional de parte de Malfoy. Éste se volteó, mirando por la ventana.

- Está bien – fue lo único que dijo.

- Que... Que, estás.. Estás diciendo que.. ¿Estás diciendo que-- que está bien? ¿Que-- que no te importa? - tartamudeó Harry después de unos momentos de incredulidad.

- No es que no me importe, pero su vida es su vida. Tiene libertad para hacer lo que quiera, y no voy a hacerme más odioso forzándola. Que haga lo que quiera – explicó. Estaba entre furioso, indignado y derrotado -, por eso te voy a pedir que no le hables de mi de nuevo. Gracias por tu ayuda Potter, adiós.

* * *

Se tiró a su cama, sobre las frazadas de terciopelo verde. Devastado, demolido, derribado, cansado, harto, roto... Tanto por dentro como por fuera. Sentía como si cada segundo de vida, de mera existencia fuera un total desgaste. ¿Qué sería de él sin Hermione? Ella había sido como una luz que iluminó su repugnante y tétrica objetividad.

Se podría decir que era estúpido pensar que solo una persona merecía ser la única especial de entre tanta gente que Draco había conocido en toda su vida. Estaba toda la casa de Slytherin, toda su familia, todos sus amigos de afuera de Hogwarts y también estaba esa especie que _tanto_ abundaba en la vida del rubio; chicas. Mujeres, muchachas, como se las quisiera llamar. Eran todos sinónimos; niñas, adolescentes, hembras, damas, putas... Todas las chicas que Draco había conocido en toda su vida eran verdaderas putas. Se había liado con millones, pero no... Con Hermione había sido diferente. Había durado más de meses, habían tenido sus complicaciones, pero al final todo había salido perfecto, se habían peleado, reconciliado, besado y amado por una eternidad. De maneras dulces, suaves, tiernas, sensibles, delicadas. Ella lo había cambiado, de ello no había duda. Él nunca había querido cambiar, eso tampoco era una pregunta, era más bien una afirmación, una especie de súplica. Le encantaba ser quién era. Poderoso, la gente le temía, nadie se atrevía a engañarlo, a mentirle, a retarle, amenazarle, y menos aún a enfrentarlo. Nadie dentro de Slytherin, muy poca gente de Ravenclaw, y ni hablar de Hufflepuff. De Gryffindor una muy pequeña porción se atrevía a contradecirle cualquier cosa, casi nadie. Y a él no le había importado mucho en realidad, pero en ese mismo instante recordó cómo se sintió la primera vez que Hermione lo insultó y él, en vez de sentirse indiferente, se sintió dolido... Dios, odiaba a cualquiera que lo cambiara, que lo ablandara o disciplinara. Y siempre se podría pensar eso de Draco Malfoy, el niño entrenado para odiar, para no sentir sentimiento alguno, debajo ninguna circunstancia. Había odiado a todo el mundo siempre, tal vez sentido un poco de 'respeto' por alguien poderoso o algo de... Normalidad, tal vez se podría llamar, hacía gente de su casa. Cómo Nott, Crabbe, Goyle o Pansy... Al igual que un tiempo atrás lo había hecho con Zabini, tal vez. Pero nunca había sentido confianza hacia ninguno de ellos, ni mucho menos cariño.

Pero Hermione le había cambiado la vida, la actitud, y a pesar de que solo se mostrara diferente con ella, en cierta forma el sabía que había cambiado su forma de tratar a la gente alrededor de él, por lo menos un _poco_. Algo llamado paciencia había crecido dentro de él, desde que conoció a Hermione. Y ahora que ella estaba a punto de desaparecer... Todo le parecía más oscuro. Se acercó a la ventana, solo para echar un vistazo.

Pudo advertir que el lago estaba frío, parecía hecho de hielo. Y el cielo estaba tomando un color... Grisáceo, blanco. Todas las nubes tapaban el normal cielo turquesa. El viento agitaba el bosque prohibido y batía las hojas, mientras que caían hacía la fría tierra. Pudo notar como una muchacha observaba sus dedos y jugaba con sus manos, apoyada contra el tronco del árbol que permanecía leal, cerca del Lago Negro, por más fuerza que este tomara. Era Hermione.

Si, su castaño y alborotado pelo era inconfundible. Su clara y tersa piel se fundía con la poca niebla que descansaba sobre la superficie del agua. La miró por unos momentos. Unos, o más tal vez. Segundos, minutos... Horas, ¿tal vez? Podía ser. Con Hermione el tiempo pasaba muy rápido, le quitaba tiempo de su preciada compañía. No le alcanzaba una vida para estar con ella, nunca nada sería suficiente. La miró un minuto más antes de alejarse. Para apreciarla un instante, antes de lanzarse en un abismo oscuro. Sin aquella luz, sin esa particular dulzura, sin Hermione.


	20. El Comienzo

Capítulo XXI: El comienzo

Esto no sé si es tanto un capítulo como una 'introducción a una MUY CHIQUITITA PERO PEQUEÑÍSIMA segunda parte', porque no es lo suficientemente largo (corto para mi, en realidad porque mis caps. son en general de una carilla y media, xD) para ser un capítulo de verdad.

Perdónenme, les pido disculpas por la novelas TAN mala que les estoy dando. Las próximas son mejores, recién me puse a leerla de nuevo y hay cosas que no encajan, cosas que están mal redactadas (de esto no tanto en realidad), y descripciones que quedan mal... Perdón, pero ya voy aprendiendo de las 'experiencias' y me siento mucho más libre y mejor para seguir escribiendo otros fics, ) Les mando saludos y cariños,

R. Martínez -

Capítulo XXI: El comienzo

'_¿Qué me pasa?'_ se preguntó Hermione. En su cabeza y en su esternón, no podía sentir más que una creciente angustia, nostalgia. Añoraba algo, pero no sabía con exactitud qué. '_Da igual, probablemente sea solo un efecto secundario de la vida... Se podría tratar de una enfermedad, se siente como una..._'

Obviamente algo le pasaba, y a pesar de no saber qué, sentía que nada podría ser peor.

Contempló el Lago Negro, los pequeños y débiles témpanos que descansaban sobre la superficie le hacían recordar a aquellas lagunas congeladas de vuelta en Londres, en su hogar. Pudo también ver en su mente aquel océano que había visto cerca de un país muggle, cuyo nombre no recordaba en ese momento, y que estaba lleno de icebergs... _Iceberg._ Gris iceberg, recordó a su 'viejo _amado_', el solía tener los ojos de aquel color. El todavía tenía los ojos de su color, seguía viviendo, aunque ya no era suyo. En alguna manera, nunca lo había sido, pero cada vez que recordaba su rostro o que estaba simplemente desconcentrada, distraída o tan solo... Mirando aquel lago, bajo la sombra de un árbol, veía imágenes en su cabeza de ellos dos besándose, abrazados, de los dos con unos anillos muy parecidos en las manos. En más de una ocasión había notado que él la miraba, que el también tenía uno de esos imaginados anillos. Y en otros momentos aquellas frases que el repetía cada vez que había insistido en verla y en las que ella había cedido, él le había dicho cosas que ella no comprendía, que no recordaba...

Contempló el Lago un par de minutos más antes de pasar la vista al cielo. Alzó los ojos, dejando que un par de gotas de fría lluvia se escurrieran por su rostro, cómo lágrimas. ¿Era posible llorar por un ángel? ¿Por algo que no existía? ¿Por algo que nunca fue suyo? El ángel venía del cielo, al igual que la lluvia, sus propias lágrimas inundaron sus ojos, borroneando toda la vista. Sintió la fresca y liviana brisa golpeando su tez. U escalofrío helado recorrió todo su cuerpo, haciendo que se estremeciera, para que se calentara juntando sus manos alrededor de las rodillas. Notó que tenía un anillo en la mano, del cual se había olvidado totalmente. Cada vez que lo veía se acordaba del Slytherin... Tuvo ganas, por un momento, tan solo por unos segundos, de tirar el anillo con todas sus fuerzas a las turbias y cortantes aguas. Esperaba que se hundiera en el fondo de todo y quedará allí, enterrado, como un tesoro sin dueño. Un _corazón_ sin dueño. Lo comenzó a observar. Se sacó el anillo de la mano para observarlo mejor, lo acercó y pudo ver el reflejo de su ojo castaño. Una serpiente se movía bruscamente de un lado al otro, como si estuviera teniendo convulsiones, ¿que querría decir eso? Casi siempre veía al reptil sacando la roja y venenosa lengua pero mucho más tranquilo. Probablemente no significara nada, pero de todas maneras se inquietó un poco...

Se aburría, si. No tenía ganas de hablar, de estudiar, ni siquiera de pelearse con Harry, con nadie, tampoco de regañar a Ron por hacer mal las cosas, no tenía ganas de hacer nada... No tendría que enojarse con Ron, el le había salvado la vida. Al mismo tiempo que se la había arruinado, pero solo había tratado de ayudarla, aún a pesar de no lograrlo, se lo tendría que estar agradeciendo, pero no se sentía lo suficientemente capaz como para hacerlo. Comenzó a poner el anillo en distintos dedos para ver en cuál le quedaba mejor. Mano derecha; meñique, anular, pulgar. Mano izquierda; pulgar, índice, y por último... _anular._

Una fuerza extraña recorrió todo su cuerpo, sintió como si una nueva Hermione tomara control absoluto sobre toda su fuerza y voluntad. Dio un saltó en el lugar, parecía un pez fuera del agua, aunque estuviera fuera de sí misma, se sentía perteneciente a ese lugar, a ese... Espiritú. De repente se sentía viva... Rara, pero normal. Horrible, pero hermosa. Angustiada, pero feliz. Frustada, pero _enamorada._ Sintió una corazonada y un repentino vuelco en su corazón, empezó a buscar, a rasquetear en cada rincón de su mente y memoria para encontrar lo que 'buscaba'. Como un cofre perdido, valiosísimo. Un tesoro lleno de recuerdos, agradeció no haber tirado el anillo. Ahora tenía dos tesoros; y el segundo era mucho mejor que el primero. Recobró conciencia de lo que había pasado con aquella persona que no recordaba, la única que no recordaba; Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. Ella había tenido una enfermedad, probablemente de la memoria, por eso no recordaba. Un millón de imágenes cruzaron frente a sus ojos; ellos dos abrazados, besándose, él desmayado, muchas veces felices, otras peleados, algunas lamentados y la mayoría fuera de sus conciencias. No eran sabedores de que otro mundo y personas los rodeaban, no tenían idea de nada cuando se encontraban ellos dos juntos. Ignorantes de todos los conflictos dentro del colegio, de las casas, de la gente. Diferentes razas, diferentes casas, diferentes personas, diferentes aspectos, diferentes personalidades, un mismo encaprichamiento. No, era algo mucho más fuerte que eso, era... Verdadero amor. Si cabía, algo aún más contundente. Comenzó a llorar con todas sus fuerzas. Recordaba y comprendía todo, ahora le faltaba no más ni menos que ir a buscar a su ángel, a su dios. Al propietario de aquella lluvia dolida que caía del cielo.


	21. Desaparecer

Capítulo XXII:

Hola a todos, bueno. Este es el anteúltimo capítulo, disfrútenlo, y espero no defraudar a nadie.

No saben todas las preparaciones que estoy haciendo, alegrense porque estoy haciendo quilombos y ya preparando como cinco fics más para que quede bien un pequeño arreglo que estoy organizando para que queden bien los finales de _todas _las novelas.

_El final da sentido a todo._

**Capítulo XXII: Desaparecer.**

Mientras corría por los pasillos de Hogwarts pudo disfrutar y apreciar cada segundo de dolor que sentía en su cabeza, su corazón latiente, y la sensación de total felicidad que llegaba a su garganta y sienes. Pudo sentir el golpeteo de su ánimo en cada parte de su cuerpo, sintiéndose cómo una niña de dos años correteando por la casa. La gente podría haberla visto marchar así y podrían haber pensado que estaba escapando de algo... Pero al contrario, ella no estaba escapando de nada, quería acercarse lo más que podía a su dios, a su razón de existencia. Sentía como si tuviera un globo inflado con aire al tope dentro del estómago, pero pronto tuvo que parar. No para tomar aire ni mucho menos, podría haber seguido corriendo sin cansarse, pero un horrible sentimiento le dio a entender que todo había acabado... Probablemente, y aquel globo se pinchó en su interior. Había maltratado, insultado y hecho de todo a Draco, ¿qué pasaría si él no la perdonaba? No...

- No... – susurró para si. Luego negó con la cabeza tratando de pensar claramente, _no..._ El la tenía que perdonar, no había sido su culpa, Ron le había mentido, y ella en realidad estaba enferma... O lo había estado, al menos... De repente sintió una ola de rabia y odio hacia Ron. Y en ese momento comprendió todo lo que había pasado con Harry, el la había querido ayudar. Le había querido decir la verdad durante todo el tiempo en el que ella había olvidado a Draco. Pero... ¿Porqué había hecho todo eso Ron? Lo que le había dicho no era verdad y no tenía por qué meterse en su vida. Aunque conocía a Ron, sabía que él no se hubiera entrometido en su vida amorosa, y mucho menos, luego de ella haberles contado lo que el Slytherin significaba para ella... ¿O es que no se los había contado? Estaba segura que Harry sabía, pero no recordaba si los demás estaban enterados también. De todas maneras, debía arriesgarse, valía la pena intentarlo. Fue hacia la sala de Slytherin, y comenzó a caminar por los alrededores, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Pensó en aparecerse en el cuarto de Draco, pero pronto recordó que no se le daba muy bien la aparición y podría acabar en el despacho de Snape – _de una manera u otra _-. Podría quedarse esperando allí todo el día, o tal vez... De repente, se le ocurrió.

Irrumpió en el Gran Salón sin importarle nada el ruido que hizo, a medida que pasaba empujando a personas junto a las mesas. Buscó con la mirada alguna cabeza castaña que la aliviara, pero no podía ver nada. La muchedumbre de personas impedía ver a cualquiera que estuviera allí. '_¿Qué demonios pasa? Nunca estuvo tan lleno_' De todas maneras, se abrió paso entre la multitud con los brazos. No le pudo poner nombre a lo que sintió cuando distinguió la cabellera de Theodore sentado en una mesa con la mirada perdida en el vacío, a Hermione le pareció ser el único que estaba sentado.

- ¡Theodore! – aulló ya a unos pocos metros de la mesa de roble. El aludido volvió a la realidad y desplegó una sonrisa con los ojos abiertos.

- Hermione, ¿qué te pasa?

- No estoy segura aún, necesito que me digas; _dónde_ _está Draco_.

- Oh, Hermione... Él... Malfoy me pidió que no le diga nada a nadie.

- Theo, por favor, dímelo, mi vida depende de esto – exigió ya entre lágrimas.

- Hermione, es solo que...

- Exijo que me digas dónde está Draco. Necesito que me lo digas, no sé qué voy a hacer si no lo veo. Te pido... – suplicó articulando cada palabra.

- Creo que está bajo el árbol cerca del Lago Negro, dijo que--

- No lo creo, acabo de volver de allí – replicó. Lágrimas se deslizaron de su rostro. Pronto toda su cara se transformó en una pelota roja y mojada. Se pasó una mano por el pelo.

- El me dijo que era allí a dónde iba... En realidad, escuché que--

- Theodore, te pido que pienses qué otra cosa te ha dicho, y si no, por favor --

- No... _Cerca del Lago Negro _– susurró para si misma. Ahogó un grito y agarró pronto su mano con la derecha, hundió la cabeza en el pecho. Aulló, pero sus alaridos se perdieron entre el fuerte murmullo del gentío. Pudo escuchar la preocupada voz de su amigo. Esta persistía siendo débil, pero a la vez nunca la había oído tan fuerte y potente. Largó un suspiro y trató de respirar, pero un mazazo de dolor le pegó en el corazón. Todo a su alrededor se movía deprisa, mientras que la voz de Theodore era demasiado lenta.

_Observó el anillo, la serpiente estaba casi sin moverse  
_


	22. Insignificantes Detalles

Fin de una aventura, comienzo de otra

**Fin**

_Les recomiendo que cuando aparezcan las iniciales 'AM' escuchen_

_la canción Why Can't I, de Liz Phair._

**Miel y Caramelo**

**Aidelaire Malfoy**

_- R. Martínez -_

**Capítulo XXIII: Una cura que puso fin a todo**

Comenzaba a perder el control, toda esperanza de volver a verlo en la vida. Sentía que acababa de desperdiciar una oportunidad para besarlo, para abrazarlo, para hablarle. Para ver en sus ojos, para escuchar su preciada voz, su bella y escasa risa, para sentirse molesta por sus celos, para odiarlo con toda su alma por hacerla sufrir de esa manera.

_Para amarlo hasta la tortura._

Las semanas pasadas se habían deslizado de su mano, de su alcance, como bocanadas de aire de su boca, y ahora no podía vivir. Draco era su aire y razón de existencia, sin él... No tenía ningún sentido estar en aquel mundo.  
_Soledad, frialdad, oscuridad._  
Ahora recordaba el incidente en el que ella casi había muerto, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos con todas sus fuerzas, queriendo despertar de aquella horrenda pesadilla, toda la luz que iluminaba su vida se apagó en un segundo. En ese momento comprendió todo. Comenzó a temblar y observó su mano. El dedo en el que tenía el anillo estaba más pálido que los demás, de un color ceniciento. Cenizas. No quedaría otra cosa de ella; recordó la quemazón que sentía en su mano cada vez que algo malo pasaba respecto a ellos dos. Pudo oír a Theodore llamando su nombre y un murmullo de todas las personas en aquel lugar.

Parpadeó, sin observar nada, solo viendo, cerró los ojos nuevamente, aún oyendo las voces y aullidos preocupados de gente. Antes de poder siquiera oír sollozos y llantos de gente desesperada pudo notar cómo muchas cosas dentro de ella se desvanecían.

Cómo si estuviera _muerta._

Pudo notar una angustia horrenda en el esternón, en el pecho. Sintió unas cosquillas dentro, no sabía que significaban; amor u odio.

Amor hacia _él_.

Odio hacia _ella misma._

Como si en una habitación se hubiera apagado una única vela de esperanza, de alivio. Todo terminó, abrió los ojos y pudo ver a todo su alrededor pasto, agua, la lluvia le parecía insignificante al lado de todo lo demás y un frío tétrico que la envolvía. Protegiéndola del calor, al mismo tiempo queriendo matarla. No tenía ganas de seguir, estaba cansada. Qué más daba... Una voz le dijo que se detuviera. Aquella voz potente, furiosa, aterciopelada.

'_No te rindas, sígueme'._

Contempló, aún buscando, haciéndole caso a aquella señal de vida. Cómo si él todavía estuviera en el mundo, era posible que aún no se hubiera lanzado al abismo, al vacío. Miró a su alrededor, y observó en aquella cumbre, una silueta. Alta, estirada. El rostro alzado hacia la luna. Hermione pudo notar el movimiento brusco pero relajado del pecho de Draco, respirando. Al igual que ella hacía cuando quería o necesitaba relajarse. Nuevamente sintió aquel horrible dolor en la mano, un dolor punzante, y comenzó a retorcerla para aliviar el dolor. Pero seguía allí. Comenzó a correr hacía él. No supo cuántos minutos estuvo corriendo, pero aún así, no le importaba.

Carente de sensibilidad alguna, ignoraba el hecho de que las piernas le dolieran y sintiera un cosquilleo por todo su cuerpo. Una incomodidad recorría todo su ser y sentía como si fuera a tropezarse en cualquier momento. Avanzaba a grandes zancadas, hacia el mismo infierno, seguramente. Era posible que no llegara, era demasiado torpe cuando se trataba de hacer algo _importante_. Corrió cuesta arriba por la colina. Faltaban al menos unos veinte metros. No llegaría. Malditos terrenos, extensos, pero malditos.

Pudo notar como miraba al abismo una y otra vez, y luego volvía a mirar al castillo, con la expresión contraída.

- Diablos... – susurró para sí.

Hermione se detuvo a un metro de él. Se quedó helada al verlo, el corazón le latía más rápido que nunca, como si estuviera tratando de derrumbar un muro de una cárcel.

**AM**

_Una prisión_.

Quería _escapar_, para volver a donde pertenecía.

Se pasó una mano por toda la cara para limpiar el sudor que la recorría. No pudo sentir nada, las gotitas de humedad habían desaparecido, pero no había sentido el tacto de su piel contra su frente. De pronto notó como a través de su cuerpo, de su brazo todo era traslúcido, una imagen más clara, más luminosa. Como si su piel y carne fueran blancas.

¿Acaso ese sentimiento de muerte era... real? ¿De verdad estaba muerta? Se sentía más rota por dentro que muerta.

No sabía qué hacer. ¿Tendría que correr y abrazarlo? ¿Llamarlo? ¿Mirarlo? ¿Qué demonios se suponía que tenía que hacer? Un escalofrío la recorrió, y su mano comenzó a temblar.

Si lo tocaba, _¿el lo sentiría?_

Se acercó muy lentamente a Draco, como si no quisiera asustar a una presa. A medida que se acercaba iba levantando el brazo, y extendiendo la mano para alcanzar aquella cosa tan... Auténtica, perfecta. La felicidad, el amor. Su vida, y_ quizás_ entonces podría volver a vivir. Llegar a su fuerza, aquello no tenía nombre. No sabía cómo llamarlo. No quería esperar más, había aguantado demasiado tiempo y todo ya empezaba a parecerle ridículo.

Dio la vuelta, para quedar cara a cara con él. Lo observó durante un momento, sus perfectas facciones. Su pelo platino, con aquellos mechones húmedos, pegados a su piel perfecta. Una piel pálida, sin ninguna imperfección, una tez que parecía terciopelo. A la vista, y al tacto también.

Pero hacía tanto tiempo que Hermione no lo había sentido de verdad que dudaba que esa sensación tan agraciada fuera más que un sueño. Sus ojos parecían estar ardiendo de furia, de deseo. Con la mirada clavada en el horizonte, con los labios fruncidos y las cejas en una posición mostrando cómo se sentía en ese momento. Unos puños apretados y los músculos de todo el cuerpo tensados indicaban que estaba a punto de tirarse, o de querer morirse.

Hermione estiró apenas la mano, para alcanzar el cielo.

Lentamente y tocando primero con la yemas de los dedos, fue apoyándola lentamente, hasta que el contacto fue absoluto.

Posó ambas en el pecho del Slytherin, todavía sin levantar la mirada hacia aquel rostro.

Aunque luego de unos segundos notó que el clima era igual de abrumador como cuando había salido del castillo ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Era posible que ella siguiera estando... Muerta?

De repente, la misma emoción que había sentido hacía unas pocas horas la llenó nuevamente. Una energía positiva, corriendo por todo el aire, como una danza sobre hielo, y ellos dos eran las estrellas de su propio espectáculo. Un chispazo se desprendió de todo su cuerpo y recorrió el de Draco, miró hacía abajo...

_...Por primera vez en meses encontrándose con su mirada_.

Ambos se quedaron quietos, mirándose el uno al otro. Hermione lo miraba y luego de unos minutos, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Y todo reapareció.

Aquella sonrisa que hacía tanto tiempo que él no veía.

Aquellos ojos iluminados, escondidos por semanas que hacía tanto tiempo que lo privaban de la felicidad, los cuales pronto se llenaron de lágrimas.

Aquellos cabellos alborotados y castaños, que habían tranquilizado su vida de una manera perturbadora.

Aquel rostro con forma de corazón, tan puro y suave. Hermoso y verdadero, al igual que su alma.

Lo único que la Gryffindor se limitó a hacer fue acercarse a él, y deslizar sus brazos suavemente desde el pecho del Slytherin, hasta enroscarlos en su espalda. Lo estrecho delicadamente, como si tuviera miedo de romper algo y despertar, se escondió en su pecho, esperando a que todo lo malo pasara. Cerró los ojos y respiró lentamente, queriendo inhalar todo de aquel momento. Como pocas veces, dejó de reprimirse y dejó que las lágrimas silenciosas fluyeran por su cara, mientras que una sonrisa se extendía por esta. Sintió como los brazos de Draco la rodeaban, aprisionándola contra él. Luego sintió como sus labios se apoyaban en su coronilla, y la besaban.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, y aunque no sabían que los depararía el futuro cuando ambos entraran por la puerta principal de Hogwarts, nada podía importarles menos.

_Draco no podía creer que ella todavía siguiera con él, nada más importaba..._

_Hermione no podía librarse de ese abrazo y no tenía intención alguna, esa era la única cárcel en la que se sentía libre... La única a la que quería pertenecer..._

...Aún así, si los mataran apenas cruzaran la puerta,

Ambos se irían juntos.

Ninguno de los dos podía creer cómo una sola persona les podía cambiar todo.

Ambos sabrían que se amaban.

Ninguno de los dos soltaría la mano del otro.

- Te amo Hermione – susurró, aún manteniéndola lo más cerca posible de él –, recuerda eso...

- Siempre lo haré...

_Fin de una aventura, comienzo de otra..._

_17/10/2008_

_09.41 p.m._


End file.
